


The living are hungry, Hodnes.

by Sambam327



Series: Project Lex [1]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, BAMF Elyza Lex, F/F, People are worse than the zombies, Smut, The Lost Boys - Freeform, Zombie Apocalypse, qtwd - Freeform, so much swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 42
Words: 90,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sambam327/pseuds/Sambam327
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the end of the world it brought Alicia Clark zombies, constant fear, always running and checking over her shoulders. It brought her danger and hunger like she has never experienced before. On the plus side, it also brought her Elyza Lex. Bad ass, smart mouthed, beautiful Aussie killing machine Elyza Lex. So maybe the apocalypse isn't ALL bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time fic writer but am a long time reader! I love all things zombie and was a huge Clexa fan. Lets just say I was more than a little happy when this amazing wonderful fandom created Elyza Lex! 
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes. Its been a long time since i have written anything. 
> 
> I hope you give it a chance and enjoy!

Heartbeats shouldn’t be this loud. Mine was pounding like a war drum. In a sense, I guess that’s exactly what it is. We are in a never ending war against the infected. 

 

“Run!” I screamed. “Nick, RUN!” I took off as fast as I could. I could see at least 20 infected heading our way. Growling, snapping their rotted jaws. Where did these infected fucks even come from?

 

Nick looked back at the infected and I could see true fear in his eyes. I have never seen my brother so scared before. That made my heart pound even harder. He slipped his arm under Ofelia’s and grabbed her waist to help her up from the ground. She had fainted from the lack of food eaten in the last week. I gave her my last honey packet to get her sugar up. We were resting in the alley behind the store we were scavenging. Three stores we checked today. All were already ransacked or over crowded with the infected. I knew when we set out this morning that today was not going to be my day. It was our first time out on our own since we left Strand's boat for good. "It's a small town Travis" I remember telling him. "We will be fine! We need to split up and cover more ground for food." Yea.. I'm an idiot.

 

“Chris, help Nick with Ofelia!” They were taking too long and the group of infected were closing in.  I already had my weapon of choice out when an infected lunged for us as we passed another alley way. I swung my bat with as much strength as I could muster. There was a deafening CRACK. I couldn’t tell if it was from the infected’s skull shattering, or its neck breaking away from its spine. Either way I didn’t let it slow me as I continued running.

 

“Number 16, Alicia Clark hits another grand slam outta the park! The crowd goes wild!” Nick said pumping his fist. I let the corners of my lips pull up in a small smile. Nick and I have had our problems, but he was always my biggest fan. I played softball for 6 years and he never missed a game. Who knew my love for the game would help me in the apocalypse.

 

We turned the next corner and saw it was free of the infected. I saw a fence surrounding what looks like a park. I scanned the area and saw it was infected free.

 

“Over the fence! It looks safe enough so we can catch our breath” Nick yelled at me. I hopped the fence quickly while Chris and Nick helped Ofelia over where I was waiting to catch her.

 

“You ok O.?” I wiped the hair out of her sweat soaked face. She nodded at me.

 

“I’m so sorry Lici. I really don’t know how much farther I can go.” I can see a tear fall from her eyes before she quickly wipes is away.

 

“Hey” I say. “Listen to me, you are going to keep going. We are not leaving you. We will find our way back to the others together" I look at Nick and Chris for some help and reassurance. Nick catches on right away.

 

“Yea O. You’re crazy if you think I am letting you out of my sight even for a second. We still have about another hour left before we are supposed to meet up with your dad and Travis. We are going to rest here for a bit, let you catch your breath. You know they for sure found some food. Travis can sniff it out better than those police dogs when they found me hiding under that boat after I ran from them” He gives her his famous sly smile. “It’s a shame I never got to see that episode of COPS. Hey wait, does that make me a reality star?” He has always been a charmer, even before all the drugs.

Ofelia shakes her head and we all start to head further into the park. I scan our surroundings checking for any hidden threat. I see a building in the middle of the park. Looks like some restrooms. I can see what looks like a vending machine. My pulse quickens. I would probably sell my soul for a Snickers. Hell, I would probably even sell my body for a Reese's. Wait, no I'm not that cheep. A Reese's, Kit Kat, and Hershey bar. 

 

“Hey Nick, look over there at the restrooms. We might have finally found some good luck today!” I smile at him and we all head over. Nick, Chris, and I with Ofelia in the middle protected. Chris reaches the vending machine first. I have never heard a teenage boy squeal before, but that is exactly what he does.

 

He coughs and deepens his voice. “What I meant to say was... Nope I stick with my original SQUEEE.”  All of us bust out laughing. It was like the weight of the world was lifted off our shoulders. 

 

Of course what comes up, must come down.

 

Elyza sat with a cigarette in hand, on the roof of a building watching the small group of kids walking out of the store. Looks like they came out empty handed. She takes a closer look at the group and her breath catches as she sees the younger brunette girl.

Holy fuck she thought. Why hello there Lil Bit. She licks her lips. Damn. She takes a long drag of her cigarette as she looks the girl up and down. Reason #171 I'm glad I'm not a guy.. I would totally have a chubby right now.

She hears some shuffling down the alley way and sees the horde of ghouls coming in their direction. The group takes off running so she decides to follow in case she can help. 

Sticking to the roof tops of the closest buildings, she pulls her rifle from her back in case she needs to step in. She keeps pace with the slow moving group. She almost aims her rifle up when a ghoul in front of them turns out of the other alley when Lil Bit runs up, takes a swing with her bat and CRACK! The ghouls head snaps back and is done for. 

Fuuuuck. I'm done for, she thinks. Yep. Lil Bit is going to be my demise. What a way to go though. Mmmhmm. She shakes her head at the thought. Calm it down you Wanker.

She watches them hop a fence and into a park. Lil Bit helps the other girl down and is pushing some hair out of the others face comforting her.  Well a little competition never hurt anyone. Challenge accepted!  

The kids find a vending machine and are laughing hysterically at something. She smiles at Lil Bit's laugh. She thinks that it might be the most beautiful sound she has ever heard. She decides then and there that she needs to meet Lil Bit and make her laugh like that again. 

She jumps down onto a dumpster below making no sound at all.  She sneaks around the lingering ghouls that are trying to get through the "magical barrier" keeping them from their meal. As she rounds the corner to where she was going to hop the fence, she hears a van barreling down the street screeching it's tires to a stop. She hides behind an abandoned car and aims her rifle. No fucking way she thinks and clenches her jaw.

 

I whip my head around at the sound of screeching tires. Three men jump out of the side door holding automatic weapons. They are dressed in black combat gear and are wearing bandanas over their faces. Nick and I share a worried look.

"Would you look at what we got here" the one in front says taking a few steps closer to them. He pulls his bandana down and licks his lips. "God I love me the young ones. Come over here sweet thang" he says to me. 

Sweet THANG. Really? I grip my bat tighter in my left hand and put my right on the handle of the dagger  strapped to my thigh. Nick speaks up before I get the chance to make some smart ass remark.

"We don't want any trouble" Nick says to the man, trying to slowly move in front of me.

Without taking his eyes off me the pig shit mother fucker says "oh but I do. I wanna be so deep up in this sweet thang. Making all kinds of trouble. Twice." He steps even closer with a disgusting twisted smile and clicks his tongue signaling the other two who raise their rifles up clicking off the safeties. 

I cant help myself. Self control is a bitch. Before I realize what I'm doing I pretend to gag at the idea. Which if I'm being honest it really wasn't fake, just over exaggerated. This mother fucker is making my stomach roll. 

Mother Fucker goes to say something when another voice calls out. A blonde woman a few years older then me walks up from behind the small restroom aiming her own high powered rifle at the leader. She strolls in looking like the terminator. Black leather jacket, big ass gun, and some pretty amazing aviator sunglasses. Ok. Seriously. Am I being punked? Did Ashton Kutcher survive the apocalypse?

"You looking for some trouble, mate? I got some lead right here just begging to be deep in your skull. Twice" She says this with a deep, raspy yet sexy Australian accent. 

I repeat self control is a bitch. I repeat, I am an idiot. So what do I do, being the stupid teenager that I am, I laugh. I can't help it. Did she really say that? Without the blonde taking her eyes off Mother fucker she smiles. Was that smile for me? 

He looks at her like he has seen a ghost for just a moment, then composes himself. I tear my eyes away from her as Mother fucker sneers "Elyza Lex. Back from the dead".

"Did you miss me, fuck face?" She smiles at him. This time I know the smile isn't for me. That was a predators smile, only for her prey. I guess I wouldn't mind having that smile directed at me. Ugh. Did I really just think that? I have three very probable rapists holding guns at me and my family, and that's what runs through my head. Idiot.

"How?" Rapist number one asks.

"Don't you know I'm immortal." Again with that smile. Fuck! Focus, stupid!

 

"Bullshit. You were.." 

"Enough!" Elyza screams. All of us, even the three twisted musketeers flinch at her command. "Drop your weapons, step away from the van or so help me I will blow a hole in your head the size of my dick."

I wanted to laugh again, but I couldn't. The shock of the situation was wearing off and the fear was creeping in. I kept my eyes on the guns. Please put them down I silently begged. After what felt like an eternity, the three put their weapons down and started to back away from the van.

"Now get in there" Elyza points to restroom.

"Fuck you" the leader says but walks to the door. " I'm going to find you bitch." 

"Yea yea, haters gonna hate." She follows them, her gun never leaving its position being aimed at his head. 

"I bet you do have a dick" he says trying to rile her up one last time.

"Yep, and it's waaay bigger than yours douch bag." She slams the door. "Help me get this vending machine in front of this door!"

I'm the only one that moves to help her. The rest of my family are frozen. Thankfully Elyza and I were able to slide it into place just before the prisoners inside started pounding on the door. 

Once the barrier was in place I felt all my adrenalin leave me instantly and my knees gave out. Just before I was about to hit the ground strong arms grabbed me and held me up.

"Easy there, Lil Bit. You're ok, I got you." She raised her glasses and put them on the top of her head. I looked into sea blue eyes and my traitorous knees gave out again.

"Whoa there Lil Bit, how about we just set you down to sit for a minute." I couldn't tear my eyes away from hers. I probably looked like a damn fool staring up at her. I just honestly couldn't stop. Please please tell me at least my mouth isn't hanging open... Fuck. It is. I know it. 

Sure enough, I feel her hand move up from my arm. She slides her finger from behind my ear, all along my jawline nice and slow, sending a shiver down my spine. Her finger stops below my chin where it rests for a second. She gives me a wink before closing my mouth for me.

"Hi" I said breathlessly. Hi? Really? Not thanks for saving my ass and my families.  Not that was fun but we should get out of here before they escape or the infected come and eat us. Nope! Just.. hi. Ugghh! What is going on with me?

"Hi yourself gorgeous." And she winks again. 

Before I can do something more embarrassing like giggle, my brother speaks. Thank god! I felt the blush creeping up my face already. The giggle was surely to follow. 

"Thank you for the help...uh" Nick pauses.

"Elyza. Elyza Lex at your service." The way she says service in her deep sultry voice, it almost sounds like a purr. It sends another shiver down my spine. "Especially yours gorgeous." She looks at me again, her eyes darker then before.

And there slips out the giggle. I hate myself. At least it earned me another Elyza Lex grin. "Think you can stand, Lil Bit?" She reaches out her hand to help me up. I don't dare say anything because lets face it, it would be stupid and embarrassing as fuck. I instead reach for her hand and let her pull me up. Damn shes strong. And beautiful. And I am so fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia and Co take Elyza to meet the rest of the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope some of you are sticking with me. Again i apologize for all mistakes.

Once I am sure that I won't fall flat on my face in front of Elyza, I let go of her hand. She nods and gives me a sweet smile. Before I can get lost in her essence once again, I am pulled away from the moment. We hear the screams and angry thumps against the door from inside the bathroom. 

"Well kids, looks like that's our cue to leave." Elyza is talking to all of us, but never looks away from me. She starts to gather the weapons and hands one to Nick, Chris and Ofelia. 

"What about me? Don't I get one?" I ask her only slightly offened.

"Don't worry Lil Bit, I wont let anything happen to you." She smiles and heads towards the still running van.

"I'm not a child. I don't need protecting. I can handle myself just fine." I fight the urge to stomp my foot because that would not help me prove my point.

"Oh I know you don't need protecting Babe. I saw what you did with your bat. But I thought that you could drive this love machine since I don't know where your camp is." She winks at me again. I used to think that people who wink all the time were creepy and stupid. Not her. I find it very sexy. 

"Oh. Right on." Mental face palm. Right on? Before I could beat myself up anymore Nick cuts in again.

"Hey listen, thank you so much again for saving us but no offense, we don't know you. I don't really know if we can just bring you back with us."

"Nick she just saved us from those sick bastards. Then she handed all of you weapons. She is letting me drive the van. I'm pretty sure we can trust her." I look over at her. She looks so calm. Like whatever we choose makes no difference. I have to do something and fast. I can't leave here without her. You know because she would be a great asset to surving the apocalypse. Yep. That's the only reason. Liar.

"Let's just get in the van, start driving and we can talk on our way. I don't want to be here when those fuckers escape." I am holding my breath waiting for his reply. Please Nick, don't be tool for once, I think. Elyza has her back against the van, her left leg propped up under her. She is chewing on a toothpick. Where the fuck did she get a toothpick from? And why the fuck does it turn me on so bad? I wish I was that toothpick.. She catches me mentally cursing that toothpick and smiles wide. She throws her shades back on walks over to us.

"Don't worry about it kids. Take the van and head to your camp. I have been on my own since before the world went to shit. I just wanted to make sure you were safe." She looks right at me when she says "you" and I know she means me. 

"No!" Chris and I say at the same time. I shoot him a glare. Get off my koolaid Chris. Damn! 

I look back to Elyza. "We are ALL getting in the van." I head over to the drivers seat to further my point. I can feel Elyza staring at me as I go. "Now!" I command.

Everyone piles in the van. Elyza takes the front seat despite Nicks protest. He didn't really try to hard though. I can tell she scares the shit out of him. She doesn't scare me. Ok. Maybe just a little. But in such a good way.

Once we're all in she leans in and whispers "I love a woman who takes charge. You can dominate me any time you want to, Commander." Then she blows me a small kiss and turns to look out the windshield. 

I whimper. My jaw drops. She is so forward. So confident. So fucking hot! I collect myself quickly and hold out my hand.

"My name is Alicia Clark. Nice to meet you Elyza." She pulls her glasses down so I can just see her eyes. She looks me up and down and I have to swallow a lump in my throat. Her eyes make their way back up to mine when she takes my hand and kisses it while she purrs " The pleasure is all mine." 

I fucking giggle again, but quickly continue the introductions. I point to Nick and Chris "these are my brothers Nick and Chris, and thats our friend Ofelia." 

She nods to them all and we start heading to meet up with Travis and Daniel at the rendezvous point about a mile away.

 

While they were happy we avoided certain sexual assult and death, Travis and Daniel were not however happy to see a certain blonde bombshell addition to our group. They had the three of us cornered inside the front of the laundromat. We were facing the windows and could see Elyza back to her earlier position against the van waiting. I was having a hard time listening as Daniel listed off all the different ways he was going to turn our asses into hats. I couldn't take my eyes off of Elyza.

"She can be a real asset Dad" Chris said to Travis. "Those guys looked real scared of her." 

"We don't know anything about her, Chris. What if shes not alone and she brings others to us. What if those men were scared of her because she is the BIGGER big bad wolf."

I scoff at Travis' remark. For some reason I know she is the BIGGEST big bad wolf around. 

Movements to the left outside catch our attention. An infected is shuffling slowly towards Elyza. Before I could even react to warn her, we all watch as she slides a knife from her raised boot and throws it with exact precision and strength into the unknowing infecteds skull. I was already in motion to the window before the throw and reached it as she started walking to the body. She saw me react and blew me another kiss before bending down to retrieve her knife. She wiped it clean on the infecteds shirt and went back to the van lighting a cigarette, posting guard.

"See Dad" Chris says. "Can we keep her?"

Fuck off, Chris. This girl is all mine.

 

Travis and Daniel decide that Elyza can come back with us on a trial basis. She has to earn her keep if she wants to stick around. We were all piled in the van on our way back to the small house we had made our tempory camp. I was pissed that Travis wouldn't let me drive back, but not too pissed because I sat squished in the back seat with Elyza. She was oh so dangerously close to me. 

I was staring out the window trying to think of anything but the blonde and her hand on my leg. Elyza it seems can read my mind. She leans in and whispers against my ear "Something wrong, Alicia?" I feel her fucking evil smirk before she leans away. I whisper a small "no" because I don't trust my voice. It's because I'm thirsty, I reason to myself. Then I close my eyes. Thirsty as fuck. Thirsty for a tall glass of Elyza fucking Lex. Shit! 

We make it back to the house just as the sun is setting. Strand is on the porch keeping watch when we pull up the long dirt driveway. The house is up on a hill and has an excellent vantage point. It's perfect location is the reason we have been here as long as we have. Thankfully being in a small town has kept the number of infected around the house down. 

Once we were all out of the van my mom makes her way out of the house and runs to me. She hugs me tight before grabbing Nick to include him. I let her soak us in before trying to pull away.

"We're fine mom." I'm blushing with embarrassment when she heads over to Travis. I chance a look at Elyza and she is scanning the surroundings. I can sense that she is itching to walk the perimeter. How do I know? No fucking idea, but I do. Before I can offer to show her around I hear my mom ask about the new addition. Elyza turns to face her and offers my mom a small salute. 

We relay the events if the day to my mom. I thought she was going to have a heart attack when Nick told her how the leader of the men acted towards me. I also saw Elyza clench her fists and jaw at the recalling. After my mom learns it was Elyza that saved me she grabs the girl into a hug of her own. I don't know if the hug just caught her off guard, or if she didn't appreciate the close contact of a stranger. Either way she looks incredibly uncomfortable. So I decide to pay back the favor and save her.

"Mom, I'm going to show Elyza around." She goes to protest but I am already walking towards the back yard. I hear feet shuffling behind me. It's Chris. I give him the best death stare I can manage. It works. He stops in his tracks. Then turns to head inside the house. Good boy.

I show Elyza around the property. She is impressed with our "infected alarm system" which is just cans and other noisy objects strung out on some twine. 

"So how long have you guys been out here?" she asks me.

I have to think about it. "Probably about two weeks or so. We originally were out on Strands yacht in the beginning." She raises her eyebrows and looks at me. "Didn't work out the way we planned it" I offered. 

She nods. "It never does." She starts walking again to continue her observations of our camp.

"What about you? Have you been here long?" I swing my bat around waiting for her reply.

"Well yes and no. I was brought here from Australia, but escaped just before the outbreak. I came back to.." She pauses, looks at me and then continues. "I came back to handle some unfinished business."

Brought here? Unfinished business? What does she mean by that. Then it clicks. She knew those men. What did Mother fucker say? She was back from the dead. The thought sends a chill down my spine.

"You came back for those men." It wasn't a question. I knew thats what she meant.

"Smart and beautiful. I think im falling in love, Lil Bit." She smiles at me. The shadows from the moon dancing on her face. Oh fuck. 

"I came back for those men. They are very vile men." She steps closer to me. "I can't let them hurt anyone else." I nod. I understand that when the world ended so did a lot of peoples humanity. I have a feeling that her history with them started way before the apocalypse. 

"But you knew them before. Before the end of the world?" She nods her head back. Before I could stop myself I ask what I have been wanting to since I heard it. "What did he mean when he said you were back from the dead?" I was expecting a sly smile and some whitty comment about it being the apocalypse where the dead are actually rising. What I got was a hung head, and a small defeated sigh. She raised her head up to look at me. 

"How about we save that conversation for our second date." She motions for us to head back towards the house. I follow her but let everything sink in. Who is this girl? I need to know her. All of her. Wait..did she say date?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a tiny chapter. Hopefully more to follow soon. Thanks for reading!

Elyza walks behind Alicia into the small house. She wonders if she is actually going to tell the brunette her story. She feels a certain pull towards the fierce younger girl. She is definitely attracted to Alicia. She has eyes that burn like cigarettes. Elyza Lex's very weakness is eyes like those who happen to be staring at her right this second. Alicia holds out a can of food with a soft smile. And now she has a brand new fucking weakness. Those green eyes paired with that smile.

"Thanks Babe." She gives Alicia a smile of her own. They walk to the living room and sit on the couch to eat. The whole group is in the living room besides Strand, who must still be on watch.

"So Elyza, were did you learn to throw knives? That was by far the coolest thing I have ever seen!" Chris asks her excitedly.

Alicia stops eating and stares at her wanting to know the answer to the question. Actually the entire room is staring and waiting. Well here goes nothing, she thinks. She'll give up the bare minimum.

"Well kid, I was raised a Carni. Grew up throwing knives, swallowing swords, the whole nine yards." Alicia busts out laughing but everyone else remains quiet. Elyza looks over to Alicia with a smile before turning to Chris. "No, I'm just pulling your leg kid. Actually I was trained in all fighting styles from a very young age." She hopes that will be enough of an answer for now. It seems to satisfy everyone but Alicia as she is staring at Elyza begging for more information. In that moment she knows its only a matter of time before she spills all her secrets to the younger girl.

They finish their meal and everyone hangs out in the living room talking. Strand comes in the house and Travis gets up to take his shift. Elyza offers to take his place. Says she is used to moving around constantly and doesn't really know how to keep still. He reluctantly agrees. She gets up off the couch and grabs her rifle than heads out the front door.

 

"Alicia." I tear my eyes away from the retreating figure of the blonde and look at my mom. "Hmmm?" I reply looking back to the now closed door.

"Are you ok honey? You had quite the eventful day." She comes and takes Elyza's now empty seat. She puts her arm around me and kisses my head. I haven't thoroughly processed everything thats happened, or could have potentially happened had Elyza not swooped in to save the day. I just can't seem to be able to focus or think about anything else besides Elyza fucking Lex. 

"I'm ok mom, really." I try to reassure her with a smile. She pats my leg and nods. She tells me to get some rest and heads upstairs with Travis to do the same. I try to lay on the couch but that lasts for approximately 2.7 seconds before I'm sitting up again. I look at the front door and bite my lip. Maybe Elyza would like some company. I get up and head outside.

I walk out on the porch and look for Elyza. I can't find her anywhere. Before I can panic too much I hear a voice call out above me. "Took you long enough" I look up on the porch roof to see Elyza grinning that gorgeous cocky smile at me. I fucking love that smile. I roll my eyes at her and she laughs. 

"What are you doing up there?" I ask her as I walk around the porch looking for a way up. Finding none I huff in frustration. I turn around and am face to face with Elyza. I let out a small muffled shriek and step back. Elyza smiles at me and I push her shoulder."Asshole! You scared me. How the fuck did you get down so quietly?" I look up at the roof. Its at least a ten to fifteen foot drop. She just shrugs her shoulders. I roll my eyes at her again. Of course. I know there is more to the story.

"Who are you?" I ask. She replies and I know what shes going to say so I say it with her, "Elyza Lex."

She laughs. "Smart, beautiful, and funny. You really are something, Babe." She reaches out and tucks some fallen hair back behind my ear. I swallow and whisper again. "Who are you?"

"To some I am a friend." She moves behind me to check out a noise in the disrance. "A protector to others." She pulls a silencer out of her pocket and screws it to the end of her rifle. My heart is beating so fast and loud at the moment I hope I can hear the rest of her response. She looks down the sights of the gun. "But to most people these days, Im their worst fucking nightmare." Once the words are out of her mouth she fires. 

I can hear whoever was out there howl in pain. That cant be right. Zombies don't cry out, and they definitely don't feel pain. She lowers the gun and looks at me. 

"Get inside, Alicia." I shake my head no. She steps closer and I instinctively take a step back. She notices and her brows furrow for a second. She composes herself quickly and tries again. "I said, get inside Alicia. Now." The last word comes out as more of a growl so I obey. I watch her shoulder her rifle, hop the railing on the porch and run off into the darkness towards who ever was out there.


	4. Chapter 4

You know when I was a kid, my mom used to say that if she ever wanted me to do something, she would just tell me to do the opposite of said action and I would do what she originally wanted. So when I get inside the house I go to my brothers pack next to him on the floor. He is sleeping so I try to be as quiet as possible as I unzip the pack. Once I found his hand gun I carefully get up and go outside. Why? I guess some things never change. Or, and this is the most likely reason.. I'm an idiot who wants to get herself killed while pissing of a certain scary sexy blonde.

I take off in the direction I last saw Elyza, gun drawn and my dagger in hand. I have to hurry and find her. Maybe she needs help. Then I stop in my tracks. Let's be real, dumbass. I'm going to do something stupid, or get myself into some form of trouble and shes just gonna have to save me. I can't stop the smile from forming. I do like when she saves me though.. I shake the thought away. 

I make my way to the end of the dirt driveway. I see Elyza and what looks like someone belonging to the group we ran into earlier. He is wearing the same black combat gear and his bandana is pulled down from his face. They are about a hundred yards away. He is on the ground sitting against the driver’s side door of an abandoned car. It looks like his hands are tied behind his back. She is leaning over him, whispering in his ear. When she leans back waiting for an answer he spits in her face. She steps back and lets out the most chilling laugh I have ever heard in my life. Suddenly I realize that coming out here may have been a huge fucking mistake. Before I can turn away to sneak back up to the house, I hear her beautiful raspy voice.

 

“I will ask you one more time. Are you alone? Have you radioed our position to base?” Hey looks up at her, I can see one of his eyes is swollen shut. A small sick smile spreads across his face, blood seeping from it.

 

I hear his voice for the first time. Wishing I didn’t after hearing his words. “How does it feel to be the only remaining freak of the bunch? We killed the rest of your precious Lost Boys. You can kill me if you want, but they WILL find you. You’re all alone here, you can’t take on the whole Corp. That’s nothing new though, is it orphan bitch?” He spits at her again. Before the spit even hits her, Elyza is springing into action. She brings her knee up at what seems super human speed and connects with his skull. There is a sickening crunch. The guy is dead. There is no way possible he could have survived a hit like that.

 

I’m in shock. I can’t move. I can’t breathe. I can’t do anything but stare at the horrific scene before me. My brain is saying run, get the fuck outta here! My feet won’t move though. I hear Elyza before the black spots take over my vision. “Now look what you made me do asshole. I got brains all over my brand new jeans.” She kicks the dead man in frustration. Then the black spots grow and I pass out.

 

Trying to break through the fog of unconsciousness, I find myself thinking of the ocean. Calm peaceful waters and roaring powerful waves all the same. I feel warm hands on my cheek and open my eyes. I find beautiful blue eyes peering down at me. Eyes that are calm and peaceful yet roaring with power. A worried look disappearing from Elyza’s face when she sees I am ok. She traces her thumb against my cheek.

 

“Are you ok Lil Bit?” She asks me. I know I should be afraid of her. She just killed a man with a knee to the head. For some reason I don’t feel afraid. I feel safe. Safer then I have ever felt before and after the end of the world. I nod my head, unable to find my voice just yet. 

“Are you sure? Do you need me to give you mouth to mouth?” I give her a small chuckle. Flirty no matter the situation. Although the thought is very appealing, I shake my head no. She nods and goes to pull her hand away. I grab her wrist and hold her hand right where it is. I close my eyes. I just want to hold onto this safe feeling for a minute longer. I can feel in the pit of my stomach that everything is about to get turned upside down. I feel her thumb start brushing my cheek again and open my eyes. She is staring back and I feel like she is seeing all of me. Every thought, every emotion, every little piece of me. I feel like she knows the parts of me I haven’t even discovered myself. My heart stills and my breath catches. I start to rethink her CPR offer. I might actually need it right now.

 

“You’re ok, Hodnes. I’m here.” Hodnes? What does that mean? I don’t question it further as she has so many nicknames for me it’s hard to keep up. I like the way it sounds though. I like it best of all. I let go of her wrist. She runs her thumb once more across my cheek and moves her hand to help me up.

 

“Well,” she starts. “It looks like I owe you some answers. Why don’t we head inside? We will have to wake up the group for this.” She holds out her hand to me. I take it without hesitation and we head back to the house. It’s a pretty long driveway, I can’t help but wish it was a little bit longer. I have a really bad feeling, and a knot in my stomach. Even though I just watched her kill a man less than five minutes ago, I feel like this is the calm before the storm.

 

We get to the front door and she pulls me back from entering the house. I turn to look at her the question in my eyes. “I just have to do a quick perimeter check before we continue. I don’t know if he was alone or not and I can’t take the risk. Wake everyone up and have them meet me in the living room.” I don’t even get a chance to protest before she’s gone. I decide to listen to her this time and go inside to wake everyone up.

 

Elyza decided to check out the house down the street about two miles away as part of the perimeter check. She is sprinting in the dark with a smile on her face. Even though the world is a shit storm, she loves to run as fast as she can. She hears the voices coming from a 2-way radio before she can round the corner. She stops and listens for a second to see what she has stepped into.

 

“Yes sir, Jackson radioed in with her location. We are a klick south, waiting on confirmation to apprehend.” He lets go of the button waiting on a response. Elyza’s muscles tense waiting for the answer. The radio crackles before she hears “Bring the bitch in alive. Also, if you see the young brunette from earlier bring her to me. I need a new toy to play with.”

 

All Elyza can see is red. She doesn’t even remember taking off from her hiding spot around the corner of the house. She counts four armed men before letting out a feral scream. The shock is evident in their eyes as she heads straight for them. She leaps at the first guy and lands a hard punch right to his nose before pulling out her knife and stabbing it in the throat of the guy to his left. The third guy lunges for her but she jumps up at the last second, wrapping her thighs around his neck. She twists her body to the side and down with such a force it throws the man five feet away. She lands with her left knee and both fists on the ground. She looks up just in time to catch the fourth man’s boot to her face splitting her lip wide open. She doesn’t even feel it. It doesn’t even phase her or slow her down from her objective. She swings her right foot around and trips the fourth guy. When he lands on his back she straddles his waist and lets her fist fly repeatedly into his face. After the tenth punch or so she feels an arm grab her neck attempting to get her off and to choke the air from her. She reaches around the guy who has her and grabs his side arm that is still in its holster. In one swift motion she bends her neck down as far and she can and raises the gun to shoot him in the head. Once his body falls away she walks over to the bloody and beat man on the ground. Without hesitation she shoots him in the head too. She hears a gurgled laugh and spins around weapon at the ready. The first guy whose nose she broke is sitting on the ground, blood pours from his face like a faucet.

 

“Only four of you were sent to bring me in. I’m a little offended.” She spits the blood that pooled in her mouth on the ground. He goes to respond but she doesn’t give him the chance. She shoots him before his mouth could open enough to get any sound out. 

She pulls the knife out of the second man's throat and stabs it in his head so he doesn’t turn. She collects all the weapons and radios before heading back to her new group. She looks down at her shirt that is now covered in blood. Well fuck, she thinks. This was a new shirt too.


	5. Chapter 5

After we heard the third gunshot I was teetering on the edge of hysteria. I needed to leave and go find out what happened and see if Elyza was ok. Nick had me backed into the corner holding me back from leaving. 

"Get the fuck off me Nick, now! I have to go find her!" I was pushing him back with all my strength but he was not budging. My mom was looking at me like I had lost my mind. Travis had everyone else packing up our belongings in case we had to make a quick exit. I was trying my hardest not to let the tears of anger fall from my eyes, while standing my ground about leaving to go find Elyza.

“What’s the matter with you Alicia?” My mom asks. “You met her yesterday and you already want to go running into danger because she MIGHT be in trouble.” She shakes her head at me. 

She doesn’t understand. No one understands. Yes, granted we only met yesterday, but I feel like I have known her for much longer than that. I already feel connected to her on some level. More importantly, I know she would do the same or probably even more for me without even batting an eye. We feel protective over each other. In this infected world, I don't see how that could be a bad thing.

Travis walks over to me and says “Listen it's almost daylight. If she is not back by then, we will go out and look for her. But before then could be suicide."

I failed to hold the tear that escaped my eye. “It could be too late by then Travis.” I stifle a sob that is building in my chest. Nick hugs me and I let him.

“Hey listen to me Alicia.” Nick says getting my attention. “Someone as hardcore as Elyza Lex is born for this new world. I really don’t think you have to worry about her.” Easier said than done. 

I think back to a little while ago, when I saw her take out that man by the car in less than a second. Then, I think back to watching her throw her knife at that infected with nothing but a flick of her wrist. I know Nick is right. She is made for this new world. That still doesn’t calm the worry in my heart. He squeezes my shoulders and I nod to him in thanks. I know everyone thinks I have gone off my rocker, but I can’t help it. Maybe it's because I'm a stupid teenager with stupid fucking hormones, growing up in a stupid mother fucking zombie apocalypse! Or something.. I don't know, FUCK!

Nick makes me promise not to do anything stupid and backs away from me. I would be lying if I said I didn’t briefly try and calculate how far I would get if I made a mad dash for the back door. I looked at Nick and he gave me a look reminding me that I promised. I rolled my eyes at him and fell into the chair to my right. 

Once I see the first signs of day light fifteen minutes later, I jump out of the chair and start to put on all my gear. I see Elyza’s long dagger she left here and pick it up. Its beautiful. It has a dark brown wooden handle that is curved at the end. I run a fingertip over the little star shaped brass knob on the handles edge. Then I pull it from it's sheath. The blade has intricate dark grey designs from being molded with two kinds of metal. I take it and decide to strap it to my thigh in place of my own. I feel immediately stronger once I do.

"Alright, let's go." I turn around to look at everyone and they aren't moving. They are all looking to each other on what to do. I roll my eyes at them and head for the door anyways. My mom hurries up and grabs my arm, spinning me to face her. I glare at her. Doesn't she know I don't have time for this shit! There is a hot damsel in distress out there begging to be saved! Maybe.. And actually I'm probably more like the damsel in distress that gets in the way and fucks shit up more for her knight in shining black leather jacket. Whatever! I'll play it by ear when I find her.

"You are not going out there, Alicia!" She yells, pointing the mom finger at me. I look at her like that's the stupidest thing I have ever heard. Which it fucking is, by the way! "You're going to get yourself killed!"

I was seething with anger. They told me we could go look for her. I'm not staying behind. I'm not useless. "Travis said we can go look for her, so I'm going!"

"Where are we going, Hodnes?" There is a soft click of the front door closing. I turn around so fast I get dizzy. I have to grab the chair next to me to steady myself. How does she always sneak up on me like that?

The blonde stands at the front of the living room looking at me with a teasing smile. Her lip is split open and she is covered in blood. "I thought I told you to stay in the house?" 

I want to move closer to her but I can't get my legs to listen. "You actually told me to get in the house. Also, if you remember I didn't really listen." 

She smiles even bigger at me. I know it has to hurt her lip. I don't think she really cares. "Oh I remember. I won't be forgetting it any time soon either." I believe her. 

We don't get to continue our playful banter. Mr. Buzz kill Travis walks towards Elyza slowly with his hands up and out towards her. He looks like a sheep approaching a wolf. Hey, if the shoe fits I suppose. 

"What happened?" He asks her. Hers eyes never leave mine. She answers his question but is talking only to me. 

"I ran into another situation on my perimeter check. Well, actually four more situations." I close my eyes. Four more men she was up against. I open them and look at all the blood. Four more men she had to kill. "Oh, and than about six ghouls who were drawn to all the noise while I was dispatching the situations." Oh, is that all?

"Are you ok?" I ask in a voice barely above a whisper. I take a step towards her and my mom grabs my arm to pull me back. I look at my mom like she grew another head. I wrench my arm free from her death grip and continue over to Elyza. "Do you want to get cleaned up, and then you can tell us what happened?"

She shakes her head yes. "Yea, I should probably wash up. Don't want to scare the children now." She nods her head over to Chris. "Don't worry little buddy, I'm not going to hurt you." I laugh as Chris scoffs at her. She gives me a small grin before grabbing her pack to head up stairs. 

I go to follow her and my mom hisses "Alicia!" I ignore her. I grab a water bottle and walk up the stairs. 

When I get upstairs I am face to face with what I can only describe as a beautifully sculpted piece of art. Elyza already had her shirt off, but her back was to me. She turns around to face me when she hears me. My mouth suddenly goes very dry. She throws me the Elyza fucking Lex grin and than flexes all her muscles purposely. I don't know whats bigger, her ego or her muscles. Definitely the former. But the latter is a close second.

I roll my eyes at her, making sure she sees the smile that accompanies it. I toss the water bottle at her so she can wash up and put her shirt back on. I can't stop blushing and the last thing I need is for her to see and inflate her ego further. After what felt like a blissfully painful eternity, she finally puts her shirt back on. 

I picked up a clean rag and walked over to her. "Sit." I tried to sound stern. I poured some water on the rag and stepped close enough to help her clean her wound.

She looks up at me giving me better access to her lip. In the most sexy voice I have ever heard her use, she asks me "Can you kiss it to make it feel better?" Damn her. I fucking giggle. I know..shocking! I shake my head at her and she pouts. Or maybe she just sticks her lip out and because its swollen it just looks like she's pouting. Whatever the reason, it looks fucking adorable. With courage I didn't know I possessed, I lean in and whisper in her ear "Let it heal first" before kissing her cheek. 

I back up a few steps to place the rag on the table beside the bed. I look back to where she sits and see her mouth hanging open a little bit. Did I just render Elyza Lex speechless? Finally some pay back for once! Don't ruin your win with a fist pump. Aw fuck.. Too late. My fist is in the air before I can stop it. I guess we can call this one a draw.

"I like your new accessory." She points to her knife still strapped on my thigh. I look down at it. I'm a little embarrassed now that the heat of a possible battle has passed. "Keep it. It looks better on you anyway." She stands up off the bed. "I actually wouldn't mind seeing you wear nothing but my dagger." And cue her signature wink before she walks past me back downstairs. I stood there stunned. She couldn't even let me have the tie.

When I finally made it back downstairs, everyone had moved outside on the porch. Elyza stood on the ground at the bottom of the stairs facing us. She reminded me of a soldier standing at attention. 

I dodged my mothers attempt at grabbing me to stand next to her, and headed to sit on the bottom step of the porch. 

"At ease, Soldier." I smirk when I see her shocked expression and raised eyebrow. I knew it! She has to be military.

She eyes me wearily before she composes herself and turns to address everyone in the group. "Well folks, I'm about to throw some crazy shit at you. Hold on for this shit storm." Ok.. Maybe I jumped the gun on military.

"As you know there's a bunch of sick and twisted fucks in the new world. You guys happened to travel smack dab into twisted fuck central. The people here are very dangerous. You cant stay here." She pauses before continuing to look at me. "I'm going to help get you out of town and on your way to safer lands." My heart skips a beat. Why does this sound like she doesn't plan on staying with us once we're safe. 

"Why would we need your help to get out of town. Can't we just drive east and never look back?" Daniel asks.

"You could try." Elyza says. "They have dozens of traps and road blocks set up along the way though. You won't make it 10 miles without hitting one. I'm actually surprised they didn't capture you guys on your way in." I shiver at the thought.

Everyone stays quiet to process the information. It's my mom who asks the question I was dreading. "Your only helping us escape? Not staying with us."

Elyza looks away from me and shakes her head at my mom. "I can't" she tells her. Unfinished business I remember.

"Why?" It's Ofelia who speaks up now. I close my eyes. I am not going to like this answer.

"Because I am what they are after." I shake my head. "I can get you out far enough away to stay off their radar, but can not risk putting you in any danger beyond that. If I leave they will not stop looking until they find me." 

"Who are they?" Travis asks while he walks down the steps to stand closer to Elyza.

"They are the Red Weather Corp. A secret government military testing facility." She looks ashamed and won't meet my eyes. "Or at least what's left of them. They closed up their doors pretty tight in the beginning of the outbreak. I have been slowly picking them off over time."

"Is that why they are after you?" He asked.

She remains quiet. She's not going to answer that question. I wonder if she would answer it if I ask? She walks to the side of the porch to grab a pile of new weapons. She puts them down at Travis' feet. "I suggest you guys talk it over and decide what you want to do. If you're leaving we need to be on the road within the hour. There is another van a few miles down the road. I'm going to go retrieve it while you decide." She straps her rifle to her back and gives me a small smile before turning to run down the drive way. I stand up to follow but am blocked by Travis. He shakes his head no and points inside the house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the awesome comments guys! And thank you for taking the time to read this crazy story. Much love!

Once inside the house, we all gather into the living room to discuss what we are going to do. I don’t know why we even need to discuss it. There is no other option. They would be stupid not to take Elyza’s offer to get us out of the town. Well actually I can think of one other option. So I give it a shot and voice my idea.

“We could help her fight them.” Silence. They all look at me like I was speaking in a different language. “What? We could.”

“Don’t be absurd, Alicia.” My mom says. “We can’t fight them. We can’t risk our safety to fight a war we have no part of.”

I know they won’t budge, but I have try. “Why not? We have a ton more weapons now. And probably the best and most dangerous weapon of all. Elyza took out 5 of their men on her own yesterday. Daniel is an amazing shot. I can..”

“No!” My mom interrupts me. “We are not discussing this. I don’t know what they want with her, and frankly I don’t care. All I care about is the safety of the people in this house. End of story.” I fold my arms and glare at her. She might not care about Elyza but I do. I’m scared to leave her. I’m scared of what is going to happen to her after she leaves us and she is on her own.

“I don’t think we should help her fight. I don’t think we could hold our own against a bunch of soldiers.” Coward. “I do however, think we should take her offer to help us out of here.” Nick looks at me apologetically for not siding with my idea. I turn away from him and look out the window. I know I am being childish. I doubt Elyza would let us help her anyway. She would never put us, well me specifically, in harm’s way.

“If they are after her, wont it be more of a risk to take her help.” I look at Strand when the words leave his mouth. Then I look at Travis who has his arms folded, with one hand holding his chin. He is slowly nodding up and down. Don’t do it Travis! Don’t be fucking daft.

He doesn’t let me down. “I think she is our only chance. She knows them, knows they have traps and what they look like. We use her to get out, then go our separate ways.” I cringe at the last part. I don’t want to go our separate ways. She forced herself into my world, shook it all around, and turned it upside down. I wouldn’t go back even if I could.

Everyone agrees that this is our only option. Whatever. My idea was good, and could have worked, but no one ever listens to me. We start packing all of our belongings into the van waiting on Elyza to get back with the other.

 

We hear tires rolling up the drive way. I smile when I see her. She has her aviators on, the driver’s side window is rolled all the way down with her arm hanging out. Once she reaches us she peers at me over her sunglasses and smiles.

“Anyone order a blistering hot blonde from Australia?” She just thinks she’s so witty. It doesn't matter if she really is. I’m not going to tell her that. Chris is standing next to me and raises his hand. I can’t help the scowl I throw at him. I swear to god Chris, I will cut you and sleep just fine afterwards!

Elyza hops out of the van and laughs at Chris while ruffling up his hair. “Sorry little guy, this package is reserved for..” She glances at me and looks me over pondering something before continuing. “Ages seventeen and up.” I blush so fucking hard. Chris scoffs at her again and walks away. She steps up close to me and brushes her thumb over my red tinted cheeks and gives me a grin. I close my eyes and take in a deep breath. She smells like cigarettes, leather, sweat, with a tiny hint of iron, which is probably blood. I don’t even care. I commit the scent to memory and look at her. I notice her lip looks almost healed. How can that be? It happened only a few hours ago. That’s not possible.

I reach my hand to brush a fingertip over it to make sure I wasn’t seeing things. She smiles. “Neosporin works wonders, don’t you know Hodnes.” Liar. That’s not possible. Before I get a chance to call her out on it, she takes my hand and leads me to where the rest of the group is standing staring at us. 

She doesn’t drop my hand when she addresses the rest of the group. “So what’s the verdict, Mates?” My mom is staring at our linked hands but its Travis that answers Elyzas question.

“We have decided that you are our best option for survival. Until that changes, we will appreciate any help you can offer.” Travis says while Elyza squeezes my hand.

“Bitchin.” She says. “Than my help you shall have. Now we better leave soon if we want to make it to the first safe house by dark. We have to make part of the trip on foot.”

 

We pile into the two vans and head out on our terrifying adventure. Elyza drives the lead van with myself in the front seat(In your face Chris!)Nick, Strand, and Chris in the back. The rest follow behind in the second van. As I watch the scenery out the window, I can’t help but think about Elyza. There is so much I don’t know about her, I know she has a huge secret. I need to find out what’s going on with her. I have a feeling if I can just get her alone, she will let me in on it. I look over at her. She has her sunglasses on, but she knows I’m staring and gives me a small smile, her eyes never leave the road.

We have been driving for about an hour when she slows the van to a stop. Up ahead on the highway about 300 yards away, there is an over pass. The side of the road we are driving on is blocked by five or six abandoned cars preventing us from going any further. There is also a good 20 infected milling around.

“Hodnes?” She says to get my attention. “I want you to get into the back of the van and DO NOT come out until I get back.” She stares at me with a look that pins me to my seat. “I mean it.” I nod my head but I don’t like what I think she is going to do. She’s a badass, we all know this, but even she can’t handle 20 infected on her own, right? She takes off her sunglasses and throws them on the front seat. She motions for me to move to the back of the van, which I reluctantly obey and pulls a CD out of her inside pocket jacket. She loads it into the CD player in the van and turns the volume up full blast. I swear to fucking god, I could not make this up if I wanted to, Crazy Bitch by Buck Cherry starts blasting from the speakers.

She lights a cigarette and throws the pack at me through the still open window. She gives me a wink before heading out towards the infected, who have all turned in our direction. She cocks her pistol and fires one shot into a car high up on the bridge. Then she fires into the mob of infected coming towards her. I count the shots, after 11 are taken down she throws her pistol, and swings around her rifle to finish them off. When there are 4 infected left, her rifle jams. She flicks her cigarette from her mouth, swings the strap of the rifle off her should and runs towards the remaining four. My heart is beating so fucking fast. It doesn’t help that the song is still blaring. Crazy Bitch. How fucking appropriate.

Elyza grabs the first infected by the shirt and throws him 10ft away. Then she swings the butt of the rifle into the next ones skull killing it instantly. Before she is even finishes the follow through of the swing, her leg shoots out to the back in a graceful deadly kick. The force at which her foot connects with the third shatters the skull to fucking pieces. She throws her knife at the first infected who managed to get up after it was thrown down. The last one comes up behind her and I scream. She can’t hear me over the fucking song. Good thing she didn’t need to hear me, she dodges it’s attempt to grab her and kicks it’s legs out from it. When it falls to the ground she bring up her boot and stomps it’s skull into the pavement.

I can’t fucking believe it. 20 infected dead, all before the end of a 3 ½ minute song. I turn off the radio. I open the door to get out of the van and she looks at me, shaking her head no. She told me to stay until she gets back. Why? The threat is gone. I’ll pity her and behave this time.

Once I close the door and get back into my seat she turns to walk towards the overpass. There is a tow truck in the middle of the all the tucks. She climbs the top of it and jumps up the rest of the way to grab the edge of the over pass. She pulls herself up and over and I lose sight of her. After a full minute of not seeing her I reach for the handle of the door again. Fuck this. Nick’s hand shoots out and stops me. He points up to the over pass.

Elyza has one of the Red Weather Corp men by the neck of his shirt. He is bleeding from a bullet wound. That was the first shot she took. Holy shit, how did she know he was there? I can’t hear what they are saying, but I know she is not happy with whatever he did say. She punches him in the face hard before grabbing him and throwing him off the over pass. Then she jumps off herself. She looked like a fucking super hero flying through the air from 20 feet high and landing in a soft crouch. What the fuck did I just watch.

I look to Nick to see if he is seeing the same thing. His jaw would be on the floor if physically possible. I look back to where Elyza is. She picks up her weapons and heads back to the van. 

I slam open the door and run to her. I don't care that she said I have to wait until she got back. I dont care that I hear all the fucking doors to the two vans opening. And I especially don't fucking care who is watching. I run and jump straight into her arms and kiss the fucking shit out of her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the awesome comments on the last chapter. I hope you enjoy. I cant thank you enough for sticking around.

Elyza hops of the over pass and looks around for the Red Weather fucker. She spots him on his knees behind a car. She takes out the small knife in her boot and drags it all along the car slowly while she walks. Letting metal screech against metal, while also whistling the Kill Bill whistle song. 

She makes it to the rear of the car and throws her knife back in her boot. "You and I have unfinished business."

He snorts at her. "You and that fucking Kill Bill movie."

She frowns at him. "You're supposed to say.." She deepens her voice in an American accent, "Baby, you ain't kiddin." She clicks her tongue in disappointment before grabbing him by his collar and dragging him over to the edge of the overpass.

"Since you don't feel like playing, tell me what I want to hear and maybe I wont kill you. Where are the rest of the Lost Boys?" She will give him one chance.

He laughs at her. "Dead. Walking around eating people. Looks like you are the last of the Lost Boys freakshow." He throws her a twisted grin. "You're going to spend the rest of your pathetic life locked up in a cage with tubes strapped to every inch of your body once he finds you. And you know he WILL find you."

Not what she wanted to hear. Well she did give him a chance. She punches him in the face before throwing him over the edge. 

She jumps off the over pass and goes to pick up her weapons. She hears the door to the van open and Alicia takes off running towards her. She jumps up into Elyza's arms and kisses her in a bruising kiss.

 

I pulled away from the kiss when I couldn't take another breathless second. I looked over to Elyza who had raised eye brows. "I thought I told you to stay in the car." Really? Two can play this game.

"Alright then, I'll just head back.." She interrupts my sentence with another needy kiss. Well ha! I win! And then I lose.

"Alicia!" My mom yells. Ugh. Are they still here. Fuck! Give a girl some privacy. Elyza pulls away and I pout without meaning to. She smiles at me and nods over to where everyone else is watching. "Fine." I grumble.

We walk over to everyone and let's just say I can feel the heat of my mom's eyes on me. I avoid her. I'm an adult! I can kiss whoever I damn well please! 

"That was AWESOME!" Chris yells, throwing his hands up in the air. Yes it was. "You just took down like 20 infected, and then you threw that guy like 50 feet!" Ooh.. That. I guess that was awesome too. 

Elyza shrugs. "It was more like 20 feet, but I hear what your saying, little one." She ruffles his hair but he backs away, smoothing his hair out.

"Would you teach me how to shoot like that?" He looks at Elyza, eyes wide.

"Maybe once you hit puberty, rug rat." She then faces me and says " We really have to get going. We still have another few miles before we have to start off on foot." Then she faces everyone else. "I know you have questions but if you could hold out for the answers a bit longer, I promise I will explain once you're all safe for the night." She then heads back to our van and I follow before my mom tries to make me ride with her.

 

We were driving for about 5 minutes before Chris started pestering Elyza with questions.

"Are you a vampire?" He asks.

"No."

"Werewolf?"

"No."

"Alien?"

"Yes."

"Whaaat. Really?" he asks as he pulls up to the front of the van so his face is between mine and Elyza's.

"No." Then she pushes his head back to make him sit back down. "Where is your car seat? Isn't there an age limit. I don't want to get pulled over." I laugh.

"Hey would you stop. I'm not even that young." He huffs and looks out the window.

"You just asked me if I was a werewolf." She's staring at him in the rearview mirror.

"Yea." He says. "After I watched you kill 20 ZOMBIES. If there are ZOMBIES why can't there be WEREWOLVES." 

"Good point. You're a smart little whippersnapper, aren't you." I smile at her. I can't help but wonder what really is going on. I mean obviously she's human..I think.. No, of course she is. Calm the fuck down.

 

We pull up to a ranch about 15 minutes later. I get out of the car and look around.

"I thought you said we had to walk the rest of the way?" I ask her as everyone gathers around us. 

"We do. They are looking for these vans. I have enough explosives in there to blow that house up 4 times over. The second they walk through that door.."

"BOOM!" Chris finishes for her. "Genius!"

We start walking down the street after packing up whatever we can carry. Elyza says there is a hidden house she uses a few miles away. She also said she has a few vehicles stashed, so we don't have to try and find some tomorrow.

Up the street I can see the house. I can also see a few infected that spotted us. Elyza sees them to and heads to dispose of them. I jog to catch up to her. "Let me help."

She nods. When we are a good 25 feet away she takes out her knife. She looks right at me and throws it into its skull without even looking away from my eyes.

My jaw drops. "Show off." This earns me a grin. She holds her hand out for me to continue on. I pull out my bat and approach the ghoul as Elyza would say. 

When I get close enough I swing and connect with it's face. I don't hit it hard enough to kill it, but at least I knocked it down. I pull out Elyza's dagger, hold the infected down with my boot and stab it in the head. 

I pull the dagger out and clean it before putting it back in its sheath. I walk over to Elyza who is looking at me with hunger in her eyes. Oh fuck. Your mother is right behind you Alicia! Don't do anything stupid. Oh you mean like throwing yourself in her arms and kissing her senseless..again. 

Thankfully, Elyza has more self control than me. She just takes my hand and we continue walking to the house.

Elyza goes in first to make sure the house is still cleared. When she's done she motions for us to come in. 

I walk into the kitchen and see she has piles of canned food, water and other essentials like lanterns and candles. Geeze it's like an entire Wal-Mart.

She tells us to help ourselves, and when we are ready we can talk. Nick, Chris, Ofelia, and I all immediately follow her into the living room. We are way to curious to be distracted by food and water.

The adults follow a moment later and we are all ready to hear what's going on. Elyza stands across from me where I'm sitting and begins.

"Alright. Shit. Where do I start with this cluster fuck of a story?" She starts pacing a bit. She's nervous. I have never seen her nervous before.

"How about you give us the cliff notes version. If we have more questions we can ask and you can answer." I add quickly, "If you want to answer."

She nods. "Ok. So here's what's up. I was an orphan who was given or sold to the Red Weather Corp. They trained us as soldiers and even did some medical testing on some of us." 

"What kind of testing?" Travis asks.

"They tried to enhance our abilities on a genetic level. Make real life super soldiers."

"Like Captain America?" Chris asks.

Elyza laughs. "Yea little buddy. Just like the guy on your underoos. Anyway, it worked on a few of us. Our senses were increased, our strength. I was the only one whose immune system and cell regeneration was heightened though."

"How is that possible?" Daniel asks her not believing her for a second.

"I don't fucking know. Amazing genes." She winks at me. 

"No." He says. "How is it possible. You're telling us you have super strength and healing."

"Little buddy?" She looks at Chris. "You wanna take this one for me? I gotta run the perimeter." I meet her blue eyes. "Then if you need me I'll be up in the barn keeping watch. Eat, sleep, do whatever you want. We leave at first light." She heads out the door as Chris starts his theory about zombies and werewolves. Daniel listens for about 5 seconds before getting up and leaving, followed by my mom, Travis and Strand.

I sigh and Nick walks over and sits by me. "Holy shit." He says. "Can you imagine what kind of life she has had." I shake my head. No. And I don't want to. Taken from her home. Trained as a child soldier, and then turned into a science experiment. 

"Hey, I'm going to go talk to her. Keep her company during watch. Will you keep mom off my back and away?"

"You know keeping watch means you have to keep watch, right? I won't feel very safe if your distracting our guard, making out in the barn. Even if she is the Black Widow."

I grab a pillow off the couch and hit him with it. "I'm pretty sure she can do both."


	8. Chapter 8

I grab my bat and head out to find Elyza. She is up in the exterior loft of the barn keeping watch. I start to climb up the ladder, once I get close enough she pulls me up the rest of the way.

"Thank you." I say with a small smile.

"Have you come for round 2, Hodnes?" She wiggles her eyebrows at me. "We might attract some unwanted attention. Something tells me you just might be a screamer." I literally slap my hand over my eyes. Oh my fucking god. I blush harder than I ever have in my fucking life. She laughs and grabs my hand. Ok! Time to change the subject before she says anymore and makes me test out her screamer theory.

"Are you doing ok?" It's all I can think to say. I guess it was better than so.. Super powers? It's the best I could fucking do. My brain keeps migrating back to what she would be doing to make me scream. Oh god. Ok. Seriously you asked her a question, now pay attention.

"I'm doing a lot better than I was a few days ago." She rubs the back of my hand with her thumb. "Just talking to you guys about it is just making me think about the others. The Lost Boys. That's what they called us." 

I looked at her questionably. She laughs. "We were orphans. And the only book we had for a while was Peter Pan." I smile, picturing Elyza wearing green tights. "It fit us perfectly." 

She sighs. "I escaped right before the outbreak started. I just couldn't take it anymore. I was the only one who responded positively to the increased cell regeneration testing. That was a major factor in their mission. Soldiers need to heal rapidly in the field and can't afford to get sick." I squeeze her hand, letting her know I'm here for her.

"Because I was the only.. Subject." She sneers the word through gritted teeth. "To respond to the treatment, they had me constantly hooked up to machines. They would drain so much of my blood daily. Even with the rapid cell growth, it would effect me. I just couldn't take it." She pulls her hand away slowly and gets up to go stand at the edge of the loft, looking away from me. "I was going to go back for them. I swear I was. I just needed time. I needed a plan."

She hangs her head in shame. "Jayson, who is in charge of the Corp, wanted me back. He needed me and my blood to finish the experiment. You met the stupid fucker." I shivered thinking back about how close I came to being raped and or killed.

"He started killing them. He would leave me a trail to find. He thought if he killed enough of my family, I would come back. It almost worked. But then I thought about how mad everyone would be if I sacrificed myself to that son of a bitch. So, I was going to sneak in and get everyone else out instead. But the outbreak had started. The piece of shit pussies locked the place down. I couldn't find a way in. I was almost taken down by a horde of ghouls and had to leave. By the time they crawled out of their safe little cozy hole, it was to late." She punches a hole in the barn wall. I jump slightly.

"I started hunting them down one by one. Each one telling me that the Lost Boys were killed. Jayson killed them all." 

I get up and go stand by her. I don't touch her in case she needs space, but I want to be close in case she needs me.

"I'm going to kill them all until he is the last of his kind, just like I am the last of mine. And then I'm going to kill him." So that's why she left him alive. I slowly turn her to face me and reach up to grab the back of her neck. I pull her close until our foreheads are touching. 

"He took away the only family I ever knew." She whispers. "He took away the only people who ever cared about me."

I want to tell her that's not true. I want to say there is someone who cares about her right here in front of her. But I don't. Instead I lean in and kiss her softly. Letting the kiss speak where words would have failed.

She eventually leads me back to where we were sitting before. She tells me to get some rest. That we have a big day tomorrow. So I do. I lay my head in her lap, and hold on to her hand for dear life.

 

“Hodnes.” I feel someone shaking me awake. “Hodnes, I need you to get up.” I slowly open my eyes. I am met with a beautiful view of golden hair and azure eyes. I smile. What a sight. Then I look out at the big open doors. There is a huge fire with flames high in the sky, a few miles out. Holy shit.

“They found the vans, Hodnes. We need to leave.” She starts to pull me to my feet. I can’t take my eyes off the flames. How the fuck did I sleep through that, the explosion must have been huge. Oh right.. teenager.

She grabs my hand to help me start down the ladder before jumping down herself and waiting for me at the bottom. Once I’m safe on the ground she opens up the barn doors. I see a jeep, a pickup truck and what is the sexiest motorcycle I have ever seen. I look at her, my eyes wide. I want to be on that fucking bike!

She pulls me in for a quick kiss before saying “Next time, Hodnes. I promise. Go get the others, pack as much food and water as you can carry and be out here to leave in 5 minutes.” Damn. I’m fucking holding her to that promise.

 

We pile in the cars in record time and head out on our way. Elyza and I take the truck, with Chris and Nick like before. It has a bench seat, so I’m snuggled in close to her with my head on her shoulder. We have been traveling for a while. The two boys are asleep and I want to close my eyes and sleep too, but I know I can’t. Even though Elyza’s scent is so close, and it has a calming effect on me, I can’t sleep.

“Hey” I whisper so I don’t wake the boys. I want her to myself for a little while longer. “You call me Hodnes, but I’m not sure what that means.”

She smiles. “It means Hottie with a body.” I slap her leg.

“Liar.” She says it way to sweetly for that to be the true meaning.

She Kisses my forehead. “It means Love.” Oh. I blush a little bit.

“Well aren’t you sweet.” I tease. “What language is it in, I have never heard it before.”

She has a sad smile. “Me and the Lost boys created it. We didn’t want the Corp to know certain things, and since they were always watching us we created it. I guess it will die out now.”

“It doesn’t have to.” I say. “Will you teach it to me?” I lift my head up to look at her better.

“Sha, Hodnes. Ai na tich op yu.” She looks down at my furrowed eyebrows and laughs. “Yes, Love. I will teach you.” Then she kisses me. It probably takes a long time to teach someone a language. Which means.. Maybe I can get her to stay with us once we get to safety! Something tells me after hearing her story last night, that isn’t going to happen. It’s a promise of more time though. Whether it’s before or after she concludes her unfinished business, I’ll take it regardless.

 

When we stop to refill up the cars with gas I decide to face the music and go talk with my mom. I ask Nick to come along for some back up. He might need to hold me back if she starts spewing stupid bullshit!

“Hey Mom.” I say when I get to the back of the jeep. The hatch is open and she’s grabbing food and water to pass out to everyone. She hands Nick and I each a can of soup and a water bottle. She smiles and then pulls us both into a hug. Ok, maybe this won’t be as bad as I thought.

“Has she said how much longer until we are beyond the Corps reach?” Shes asks once she releases us.

“No.” Because I didn’t fucking ask, because I don’t want to know the answer. I know safety for my family should be my top priority, and it is. That doesn’t mean I want to constantly count down the hours until Elyza leaves us. Me. If she leaves us. Me. I still have some time to think of another solution.

“Well I hope it's soon. I can’t wait to get away from this place and never look back.” I scowl at her. I can read between the lines. What she means is, she can’t wait to get us away from the Corp, and me away from Elyza. I go to turn away because I attempted to play nice. I can’t help it. I’m kind of emotional right now, what with the infected always trying to eat me, and psycho power hungry military fucks after my girlfriend. That’s right! I said girlfriend. I’m staking my claim here and now bitches!

“Don’t you give me that look Alicia.” She whispers. “I know you have some attraction to her. Hell we all do. She is a predator in this world, there is a certain allure to that. The fact of the matter is, she is dangerous. ” I’m dumbfounded. I don’t know what to say. My only thought is to slap some sense into her. My brother saves me before I could do anything stupid. 

“Mom, that is really unfair. Yes, she is dangerous. Very, very dangerous. But not to all of us, and especially not to Alicia.” I could just hug him. “She could have left us to fend for ourselves. She doesn’t have to help us at all, but here she is. Getting us to safety, supplying the food and water you’re holding in your very hand. As for what’s going on between her and Alicia, that is between them. She is an adult now Mom. She can make her own decisions.” Boom! Drop the mic, Nick!

 

I fight the urge to smile smugly at my mom, and head over to Elyza who was sitting on the tailgate of the truck smoking a cigarette. When she sees me she throws it and jumps down. I smile when I make it to her.

“So your mom thinks I’m hot.” She jokes raising her eyebrows up and down. Ugh, should have known she also has super hearing. “Did I ever tell you about my mother/daughter fantasy?” My jaw drops in shock. I push her away playfully. Well ok, I attempt to but it was like trying to push a brick wall. She laughs and leans in to kiss me.

“No way.” I say. “Why don’t you go and kiss my mom instead.” She shrugs and starts to act like she is heading over to where my mom is. I grab her by her stupid, sexy leather jacket so she can’t get any further, pull her back and crash our lips together. “You’re an asshole.” I say before kissing her again.

"I know somone who like it." She says. I roll my eyes.

"Let me guess, my mom."

"I was going to say Chris, but her too." Cue the Elyza fucking Lex grin.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey I have a question." I tell Elyza, while we are walking to the next safe house.

"I definitely consider myself more of a top." She says it so seriously it stops me in my tracks. 

I have to jog a few steps to catch back up. "Seriously! My mom is is like 10 ft behind us!" I realized my mistake the second the words left my mouth. But it was to late to stop them.

"I know. She was probably wondering too. 2 birds, 1 stone, Hodnes." Fucking asshole. I can't be too mad, I walked right fucking into it.

"Actually, what I wanted to ask you, was if you ever fucking sleep? And don't you dare say to ask my mom! It's a serious question!" 

She laughs at me. "There ain't no rest for the wicked, Hodnes." I give her an oh please look.  "I do sleep, but I don't need to every day, and no more then a couple hours."

"I thought so. I figured if you had cells that regenerate faster, you wouldn't need sleep to replenish them as much." She looks at me, eyebrow raised in question. "Hey! I'm smart, I did get accepted into Berkeley if you must know."

"Nerds are so hot." 

 

We get into the house after Elyza makes sure it's clear. I am checking out the house when I get to one of the rooms and almost squeal. It has the biggest bed I have ever seen. It has so many fluffy pillows and a white down blanket that looks so fucking soft i just want to run my face over it. I run to it and jump face first.

I'm about 2 seconds away from falling asleep when I hear someone walk into the bedroom. Please be Elyza. I open one eye to check. Sweet baby jesus, it's her. I turn on my back and open my arms out to invite her in.

"I'm going to run a perimeter check, Hodnes."

My arms fall like they are dead weight and I sit up. "Really? I'm laying here in a big beautiful bed, and nothing. No seductive or flirty comments? I'm a little disappointed."

I swear, with the same amount of time it takes me to blink, she is on top of me. She straddles me and has my arms pinned above my head. I gasp before her lips are on mine, swallowing the sound. She moans into my mouth and I almost come undone right then and there. Oh my god is this really fucking happening?

"Hodnes." She purrs in my ear. I buck my hips up instinctively. Oh my god, say it again. She looks right into my eyes, slowly grinding down on me a few times before leaning back down to my ear. She gives it a little nip before soothing the sting with her tongue. 

"Hodnes." She whispers again. My hips listen to that word like it's a command of up! She smiles against my ear. "You don't want your whole family hearing you scream for me, do you?" She kisses her way down my neck, pulling my shirt open for access to my collar bone. Yes! Yes I fucking do! I give no fucks who hears! Make me scream, please! 

She grinds on me some more while her lips find their way back to my neck. She starts sucking softly before increasing the pressure. It feels so fucking good, I don't even care that there will be a mark. She adjusts her mouth to the other side of my neck and starts doing the same thing. Oh my god, I'm literally on fire.

"Hodnes." She whispers one more time. "I'm going to run a perimeter check." She kisses me one last time before the words register in my ear and she's sliding off me. Wait, what? No! 

She's gone by the time I open my eyes, my arms still above my head. I would have followed her, just to kick her ass for teasing me, but my legs felt like jello. Instead I pull a pillow over my head and scream into it with frustration. See we could have easily stifled the sound. Fucking Elyza!

 

Elyza heads outside for her check and immediately lights a cigarette, taking a huge drag. She tips her head back and lets it out slowly. Walking away from Alicia what the hardest thing she has ever fucking done in her life. She wanted nothing more than to ravish the fuck out of the brunette, but her safety is more important.

She heads towards the woods behind the property. She finishes her cigarette and takes off in a sprint. She gets a mile out when she hears some twigs snapping from her left, and a bullet whizzes past her shoulder. She skids to a stop and looks in the direction it came from. There are two Red Weather Corp soldiers standing in between some trees. One has his pistol up aimed at her.

“You fucking idiot, he wants her alive!” The one not hold the gun says. Elyza smiles at them.

“It’s going to take a lot more than a little dick holding a gun, to kill me, fella’s.” She crouches into a fighting stance.

“What about a bad bitch, holding a gun?” She hears a familiar voice say behind her. No, she thinks. They said all the Lost Boys were dead. She spins around to look at the owner of the voice. Her heart drops.

“Sister, I’m disappointed in you. You should have been able to hear me from a mile away.” Elyza shakes her head to make sure she isn’t seeing things. “You’re not imagining me, sister. I’m here. Not that you care, you left us all to die.” Her sister holds up a gun at her. Now she has two guns pointed at her. Eh, shes been in worse positions than this, but never against her family.

She approaches he sister carefully, but still in a defensive position. The other two soldiers close in on her and she shoots them a glare that makes them stop in their tracks. “Skai, What are you doing? Shoot these mother fuckers behind me and let’s talk. Are the others alive? They told me you all were dead. I tried going back for you. They locked the place down, I couldn’t get in and kept getting attacked by ghouls every time I tried.”

Skai laughs at her. “All the Lost Boys are dead. You killed them the minute you walked away from them.”

“But I’m alive, and you’re alive Skai, that means we’re not all dead.” She noticed the guy with the gun was still pointing it at her and his hand was shaking. She whips a knife from her belt and throws it into his skull. Better not to take the chance.

Skai shoots her in the thigh. Elyza turns to look at her but doesn’t even flinch when she is shot. “I’m actually second in command of the Corp now, I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t kill my men.”

“Skai, beja.”

Skai cuts her off. “Oh stop it with that bullshit language. We were fucking kids. You left. Their golden solider left, so they stepped up their experiments. Lucky for me, it didn’t kill me. It just made me stronger. Faster. They still couldn’t get the healing right though, not enough of your blood in stores to figure it out. That’s why I’m going to need you to come with me.”

“I can’t do that, Skai.”

“Because of the girl.” Elyza stiffens immediately and has to fight the urge of letting her last hidden knife fly. Skai is confused, or brainwashed or something. This isn’t her. “Pathetic, Elyza. Always a sucker for pretty eyes and a smile.”

“Don’t forget tight asses. I like big butts and I cannot lie.”

Skai doesn’t show any emotion as her obviously hilarious joke. “Come with me willingly, or I will make you come with me.”

“Is that right, Skai? I won’t go without a fight, you should know me better than that. You have never bested me in a fight, what makes you think this will be any different? Unless you plan on being a coward and just shooting me.. again. How impersonal.”

Skai throws the gun to the side. “Meet Skai 2.0, sister.” Skai launches herself at Elyza, who has just enough time to block the fury of blows. She ducks, dodges, and deflects each punch or kick thrown at her. Finally she takes an opportunity for offense, when Skai misses a thrown elbow and Elyza lands a kick to Skai’s chest which sends her flying five feet away. The remaining Corp soldier come at her from behind. She steps away at the last second and kicks him in the back sending him right into Skai, who just jumped to her feet. They both topple to the ground. Now it’s 2 on 1.

“Oh good, I love three ways!” She says to them before getting back in her fighting stance. Skai looks pissed at the soldier who knocked her to the ground, pulls out her knife and stabs him in the chest.

“Ok.. double standards much? I can’t kill your men but you can?” Elyza says to her.

Skai growls, pulls her knife out of the man and stalks towards Elyza. “I’ve always hated that fucking mouth of yours.”

“That’s not what your girlfriend said.” Elyza retorts while stepping back from the swipe of Skai’s knife near her midsection. Her comment earns another growl. Skai’s anger makes her sloppy and allows Elyza to grab her knife hand and twist her wrist so she drops it. Elyza kicks it away from them. Skai leans back and sends her forehead into the blondes nose. Elyza take a few steps back to shake the stars away. While her guard was down Skai connects both her fists with Elyza’s jaw, one right after the other. She went to throw the third but Elyza catches it and jumps throwing both legs around Skai’s neck, also trapping her arm between her thighs. She uses her momentum to flip Skai off her feet, but holds onto her grip on the other girls arm causing her shoulder to dislocate. Skai screams in pain when her back lands on the ground, and then starts laughing.

“It took you that long to get the joke?” Elyza asks.

“You are the fucking joke, Elyza.” Skai grabs her shoulder and moves to sit her back up against the tree. She starts laughing again.

“Well are you going to enlighten me?” Elyza still has her fists up, not trusting Skai.

“Do you really think Jayson and I would be stupid enough to send only me and 2 idiots to bring you in.”

“Well then, bring out the rest. I can do this all fucking day.” Skai starts laughing again.

“What has this girl done to you, Elyza? You don’t even realize a diversion in play right under your nose.” Elyza is angry now. She kicks Skai right in the face, which makes the girl only laugh harder, after spitting out a tooth.

“He has been watching you Elyza. He really likes the young girl. Too skinny for my taste, but to each their own, I suppose.” Elyza kicks her in the face again.

“Get to the fucking point, before you run out of fucking teeth to spit out.” Skai gives her smile, bood dripping from the sides of her mouth. It makes Elyzas stomach turn.

“Where is your pretty little Hodnes at right now?”

No, Elyza thinks, before she takes off running back to the house, faster than she has ever run before in her life.


	10. Chapter 10

Once I get done screaming into my pillow, I decide I should probably go check and see if any one needs help with anything down stairs. I kind of ditched everyone the second we walked in the door. Plus, I have to stay busy, so I won't drive myself crazy thinking about what happened and what almost fucking happened in that bed. 

Everyone is hanging out in the living room except Nick who is in the kitchen. I decide to go grab some food and hang out with him. He's taking the time to clean some of the guns and restocking the ammo. He smiles when I walk up.

"Need some help?" I ask him.

"Sure." He hands me some ammo and clips.  "Have you seen this?" He gets up from the table and opens up some of the cupboards. They are stocked full with ammo. Then he goes to the fridge and opens it up. All the shelves have been taken out, and there are at least 10 different rifles.

"Holy shit." Wow. She really doesn't fuck around.

"Remind me never to get on her bad side." He says to me.

"Oh, don't worry big brother. I'll put in a good word for you. So don't get on my bad side either." I point at him with a serious face. 

I really love my brother. Looking back, I wonder what would it have been like if I knew Elyza before the apocalypse. I snicker picturing Elyza with Nick pinned to the wall, his arm yanked behind his back, while she tells him to get his shit together or she will do it for him. 

"Done." He laughs and goes back to sit at the table cleaning the guns.

"Hey Nick?" He looks up at me. "I'm really scared."

"You're gonna have to be a little more specific, Alicia. The dead are walking, and the living are always after us." He doesn't say it mean or sarcastically. He just wants all the facts so he can give me the best advice. 

I guess I'm scared about those things too, but that's not what is at the top of my list. I'm kind of used to that kind of fear. 

"I'm scared about what's going to happen when we get where we're going. You may have noticed Elyza and I got pretty close pretty fast."

"Please tell me this isn't the sex talk. I'm not the best to ask for advice. I haven't been a lesbian for years." He jokes. Ha fucking ha, Nick.

"Shut up idiot, it's not that." I kick him under the table. Jerk. "I care about her. She told me a lot more about her past. I know why she is doing what she's doing, and I know what she's up against. I know she's practically a fucking superhero, but even the hero can fall sometimes." 

He puts his hand on top of mine, and looks me in the eye. "I know you're worried about her. I wish I could tell you it will all be ok. But you have to have some hope. Elyza Lex doesn't seem like the type to fail." 

I nod at him. "I wish I could convince her to come with us. But that's not very fair is it?" He shrugs his shoulders. 

"I don't really know the whole story. So I'm sorry Alicia, I cant answer that." When did Nick Clark grow up?

"It's not fair of me to ask. Trust me." I look at the guns on the table, and look over to the cupboards and fridge. "We gotta help her, Nick." I throw it at him like it's my last lifeline, which I feel that it is.

He shakes his head no. "Mom will never agree to it, or Travis. Hell, I don't even think Elyza would either."

I'm not ready to accept that answer. "Please Nick. Help me convince them." 

Suddenly there is a gun shot in the distance. We both look at each other, eyes wide. We jump at the same time. Me to go out the door, and him to try and stop me, knowing what I was going to do.

"Alicia, don't." He says, trying to wrestle me away from the door. "She probably just took down an infected." He finally gets me away from the door and puts himself in between it and me.

"She can throw a knife right in the middle of a ghouls eyes from 30 feet away, she's not going to use a loud ass gun unless she really needs too. Now get out of my way." My fists are clenched so tight I wouldn't be surprised if my nails were drawing blood.

Chris comes running into the kitchen followed by everyone else. He sees what I'm trying to do and hands me a rifle, and takes his own as well. Then we hear another gun shot. I look to Nick.

"Nick, please." Please Nick. If you fucking love met let me go out there, I plead with my eyes to him. 

"Alicia, it's dark out there. That gun shot was farther away than it sounded." Travis tries to reason with me.

Then I hear the front door open and close. Oh my god. She's ok! I run past everyone into the living room. Chris was closer and beat me to the living room. Fucking Chris, I shove him out of my way a little bit so I can see her. 

But I don't see my beautiful crazy Aussie. I see fucking psychopath Jayson, with a shit eating grin on his face.

Chris steps in front of me, and tries to aim his gun at Jayson, but Jayson is faster. He pushes his gun away. A round gets fired into the wall and a fist connects with Chris's face, knocking him to the ground. 

I forget my own gun in my hand and before I know it, he has me spun around in his arms. My back is flush with his front, his arm holding me by my chest, and his own gun against my temple.

I'm staring at the frightened faces of my family. Travis and Nick are holding my mom back.

"Don't even think about it, mama bear." His voice makes my fucking skin crawl. "I'm just going to borrow her for a little bit. I need her as bait for a much bigger fish."

He opens the front door. There are two Corps soldiers standing guard outside. He starts backing us up out the door. Fuck!Come on Alicia, you can get out of this. Alright maybe you can't with a gun pressed to your fucking temple. 

"Once I get what I want, you will get her back, good as new. Well.." He sniffs my fucking hair. "Almost as good as new. But back nonetheless."

"Elyza is going to fucking kill you." Thinking about her gives me the strength to drop the fucking truth on him. He is taking me out front towards the road. My family following us outside. Chris is up now too. Thank god.

"You've got some fight in you. Good. I love it when they break." He whispers the last part in my ear. 

He opens the door of one of the two vans parked in the driveway.

"The only thing going to break here, is your neck when Elyza finds you." He shoves me in the van.

"We'll see." Then he slams the door shut and it takes off before he even gets in it. There is a solider in the back of the van with me. He grabs my wrists and zip ties them together. Fucking shit. Then I look at my thigh. At least he didn't take my dagger.

 

Elyza's legs were burning by the time the house came into view. Her broken nose was starting to heal before it could be set correctly. She will have to break it again later. Also, the bullet still in her thigh from where Skai shot her, was moving around in her flesh with every step. She didn't care about either. She had one thought. Alicia. 

She could see two vans going in two different directions down the road the house sits on. She could see everyone outside, minus her Hodnes. 

They all catch sight of her and start pointing and shouting that it's the van that turned left. 

When she she got closer to them Nick threw her his rifle. She caught it and shifted herself up another gear, heading towards the dirt road.

The van was going too fast. She had to slow it down. She slid on her knees, the little rocks of the dirt road helping push her along. She aimed down the sights and let out two shots at the back tires. Pop! Pop! Then hopped back into her sprint, having not slowed herself down in the slightest. 

The van lost both back tires but was still moving at a good pace. Elyza still had a ways to go. Then she saw someone starting to emerge from the side window of the van. He aimed his gun and started shooting at her. 

He got her in the left arm before she could take a shot. She hip fired the rifle but missed and hit the side mirror. He pulled himself back in when he realized she was shooting at him. Then he surprised her and was leaning back out the window. He wasn't shooting at her though. He was clutching the side of his neck. Elyza saw her dagger she had given Alicia, protruding from his neck.

Elyza smiled big, proud of her Hodnes. It gave her the extra faith she needed and she pushed herself harder than ever before, letting out a grunt from the added exertion.

The van was nearing a fork in the road. Elyza knew it was going to turn right. The left had a massive road block a mile down. Knowing what she knew but still taking a risk, she cuts through the trees. She can cut them off further down.

Sure enough, the van turns right. Once she breaks out of the trees, she running parallel to the van and reaches for the handle. She pulls the door open and jumps in the back. Alicia lets out a scream, but she can't sooth her just yet.

The driver of the van sees his extra passenger and slams on the breaks. It sends Alicia into the back of the drivers seat, and Elyza right where she wants to be in the front of the van. 

She doesn't waste any time. She punches the driver in the face, five times consecutively. She reaches around him and opens the driver's door and throws him out. She side kicks the remaining solider next to her, in the head which smashes through the window from the force, before taking control of the van. 

Bringing the van to a complete stop, she hops in the back to check on Alicia. She pulls her up from the floor of the van, searching the girl for any injuries. Finding none, she breaks the girls restraints, freeing her arms and pulls her into her lap.

Alicia wraps her arms around her and Elyza takes the first deep breath since her fight with Skai.

"I lost our dagger." Alicia whispers before starting to cry. The events having just taken place catching up with her. Elyza kisses the side of her head and just holds her tighter.


	11. Chapter 11

I don’t mean to cry, while Elyza is holding me, but I can’t help it. I tried to be brave, and lasted as long as I could.

I knew as soon as the soldier next to me started shooting out the window, that my knight in shining black leather jacket was coming for me. I didn’t think twice about stabbing the dagger into his neck the second he came back into the van. I couldn’t let him hurt her when she was so close to saving me.

“You saved me.” I said without moving away from her. She gripped me tighter. She doesn’t say anything. I pull away a little to get a look at her. Her jaw is clenched and her eyes are closed. I know her mind is going a mile a minute so I don’t say anything, letting her process her thoughts. Instead I kiss the side of her mouth and go back to the comfort of her embrace.

We sit like that for another minute before the soldier whose head went through the passenger side starts to stir. My heart rate increases and Elyza carefully slides me off her lap.

I get my first good look at her. Her nose looks crooked, she has a bullet in her left arm and one in her thigh. I gasp, but before I could grab her to inspect her wounds she’s outside the van. She opens the passenger side door, the man’s head still hanging on the outside of the window. He drops to the ground with a moan.

His face is bloody and full of cuts. She grabs the 2 way radio out of the van, bends down and drags him across the ground to the back of the van. I get out slowly and follow.

She has her foot on his throat and shoves the radio in his face. The tone of her voice strikes fear in me to my core. “You’re going to tell him you had to take a detour to shake me, but that everything is ok.” He doesn’t say anything, and I think for a moment that he might be dead.

“Fuck. You.” He chokes out.

Oh no. That is not the right thing to say to her. Sure enough, she removes her foot from his throat and pulls him by his shirt so they are face to face.

“I’m going to give you one last chance, or I’m taking your eyes.” Holy fuck. That escalated quickly.

“Fuck..” He doesn’t finish his insult. She shoves her thumb into his eye and he screams. I have to turn away. “Ok! Ok, please.” He begs. She removes her thumb and slams him down on the ground hard.

She holds the 2 way up to his mouth. “I swear to god, if you try anything you will wish I was only taking your eyes.” I shudder.

She holds the button and the radio crackles. “J. Hook, come in this is Draco.” Elyza lets go of the button.

Jayson’s voice comes back over the radio. “J. Hook for Draco. Where the fuck are you?” J Hook. Really. That’s his call sign. I roll my eyes. Can mine be Pan. I really wanna cut a mother fuckers hand off and feed it to a croc. Elyza grabs him by the hair, reminding him of her threat before holding the button down again.

“We had to take a detour. She caught on to our trail, we’re trying to shake her.” Elyza lets go of the button.

“Ok. DO NOT LOSE that fucking cargo. Do what you have to, but I want them both alive. I mean it Draco. Over and out.” Elyza punches Draco in the face knocking him out. She drags him back the front of the van.

“You’re not going to kill him?” I’m confused. I thought she wanted to take them all out.

“They are.” She points behind us. There is a small group of infected heading out way.

My eyes go wide and I gasp. She’s going to let them eat him alive.

She walks up to me, grabbing my face in her hands. “The dead might be the ones eating people, but the living are hungry, Hodnes.” She rubs her thumb along my cheek. “He does not deserve any mercy. Plus, I let him keep his eyes. For another few minutes anyways.” I shudder again. “Let’s go. I bought us a litte time, but we still need to leave before they figure out I have you back.”

We get into the van. She honks the horn a few times to make sure the infected continue on their journey to her offering. Then she turns around to head back to the safe house. We stop a little ways down the road and she jumps out. She comes back to the van with our dagger in hand. She wipes it on her jeans and hands it to me.

I look at her and suddenly realize, even though I’m in the seat next to her, I’m entirely too far away from her. I climb over the center console, and into her lap. She winces and I remember she was shot in the thigh.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” I go to get off, but she holds me tighter so I can’t get up.

“Shhhh, Hodnes. It’s ok. I need you close too.” I put my head on her shoulder and breath in all that is Elyza.

 

We pull up to the house with five sets of guns on us. Once they realize who we are they drop the guns and head over to us. We get out of the van and I run to my Mom and Nick. My mom is crying so hard Nick has to hold her up.

I see Elyza walk over to Daniel, whisper something in his ear, and they disappear into the house with Ofelia going with them. I fight a pang of jealousy and enjoy the reunion with my family.

“I’m ok, Mom.” I say to try and get her to calm down. “Elyza saved me. It’s ok”

She pulled back from me so fast I was scared she might have given herself whiplash. Then she opened her mouth, and I take back my concern.

“She may have saved you, but you were only in that position because of her.”

I break. I let all my rage out on her that I have been feeling since the beginning of the apocalypse. Maybe even a little of the rage I held on to before the world ended.

“No, Mom! We are in this position because the dead started rising and eating everyone! We are in this position because all of you thought it would be the brightest idea to get on a fucking boat in the middle of the ocean and ride it out! We are in this position because that didn’t fucking work, there is nothing to ride out! So we found our way here, were the sick twisted mother fuckers would have found us. Thankfully Elyza found us first! They might be trying to get her, using whatever leverage they have, but she has been doing EVERYTHING to keep us safe! To keep ME safe!” and with that I walked away. I needed to go find Elyza. I need her presence to calm me the fuck down.

 

I walked into the house looking for her. She was sitting in a chair, her pants off with Daniel leaned over her. Chris must have come inside during the fight with my mom. He and Ofelia were looking down into her lap. I almost threw the side table I stopped next to out the window, before I remembered she was shot. My face fell when I realized Daniel was probably helping her with her wounds.

I walk over to her and Chris moves so I can sit down. I grab him into a hug before he walks too far.

“Thank you for trying to protect me from Jayson, I’m sorry you got hit.” You could already see one of his eyes starting to swell shut. I sit down next to Elyza. Her Leather jacket is off, so I grab it and cover myself up with it, breathing in the smell deep. She stiffens a little bit, but I imagine with metal tongs digging through your skin, it can’t be too comfortable.

“It was nothing.” He says and shrugs.

“It was not nothing.” Elyza says. “You are very brave and attempted to make up for my mistakes. Thank you.” I look at her confused on what she meant, but she wouldn’t meet my eyes.

His eyes light up, “Does this mean you’re going to stop calling me little guy, underoos, whippersnapper and all that?”

There is a clink in a dish next to Daniel, he was able to get the bullet out of her leg. It didn’t even look to phase her. Ok is it me making her uncomfortable?

“Uhhhh.. No.” She laughs. “Underoos, I like that one. I insinuated you had underoos, but that’s good, I’m stealing that.” There is another clink in the dish as Daniel drops the bullet out of her arm. After its out, she thanks him and goes to stand up.

“You should let me…” Ofelia looks at me and starts again. “You should let Alicia wrap that so it doesn’t get infected.” She finishes. My cheeks flush. God, am I really that bad?

She looks at Ofelia. “No worries, sweet cheeks. It will heal before that ever happens.” She turns to Daniel. “Thank you for your help, Daniel.” She shakes his hand.

The rest of the group walks in. I can’t stand to look at my Mom yet. And it seems like Elyza can’t stand to look at me. I can usually feel her eyes on me whenever we are in the same room together.

“But we should really start heading out. I bought us a little time, but they will know soon enough that they failed. We have one more day of travel, then we should be far enough out from their traps and surveillance so you can continue on your own. ” Whoop, there it is.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys rock with all your kind words. Thank you seriously. I'm writing this story on my phone, using quick notes! Ha! So again forgive the many mistakes.

Ok what the fuck? I'm staring daggers at Elyza. Of course she wouldn't know because she won't fucking look at me! Wasn't she just all Hodnes this and Hodnes that. Oh come here Hodnes, I need you close, Hodnes. Blah fucking blah in an Australian accent, bullshit! And now she can't even look me in the eye to tell me we have a day left! 

Ok fuck. Calm down. You knew this day was coming.

I pull her jacket to cover my face up to my nose and close my eyes. I take a breath. Ok. Now just get her alone and talk to her before you freak out. 

I swear sometimes I think she can actually read my mind. I'll have to ask her when I'm not mad at her. Well.. Maybe mad. She hasn't really done anything besides not look at me and tell me something I knew was coming.

"I'm going to grab the other car then we're off. Nick and Underoos, can you two pack up all the weapons from the fridge?  The ammo is in the cupboards."  They start to head to the kitchen.

"Oh and the grenades in the freezer. Don't forget those." Everyone's mouth dropped but mine, because of course Elyza Lex has a freezer full of grenades.

 

"Load it all." She goes to walk out the front door, and I'm following behind, hot on her trail.

"Elyza." I say once we step off the porch. she stops and turns around. She finally meets my eyes, but hers are different. She looks really distraught. I don't like it. "What's wrong?" 

"How much time you got, Hodnes?" Ok whew. I'm still her Hodnes at least. But, I also kind of want to tell her.. apparently, only a day! But I don't. I'm working on my self control.

I look down and see I'm still holding her jacket. She sees me look it over and takes it from me. Then she holds it out for me to wear. I slide my arms in and she pulls it up the rest of the way. Just like when I put on her dagger for the first time, I feel immediately stronger. I have a feeling I'm going to need all the strength I can get.

"Hodnes." Her voice sounds so defeated. "They have been watching us. They have been watching us and I had no fucking idea. And Skai.." She rubs her hands up and down her face. "Oh that's right. I haven't even gotten a chance to tell you about Skai, because her and fucking Jayson KIDNAPPED YOU!" She literally growls. Like for real. Then turns around so fucking fast and lets a knife fly harder than I have ever seen her throw. I thought she was throwing it just to release her anger, but when I hear a thunk and look around her, I see she hit an infected. An infected wearing Red Weather combat gear.

She walks the 30 plus feet to go retrieve her knife and I follow. 

"Well, I'm safe now. Do you want to tell me about, Skai?"

"Yea but for how much longer?" She asks with a scoff and tone I don't like. I get caring, sexy, and flirty Elyza voices. Not this.

"How much longer, what?" I say giving her my own tone right back and crossing my arms. Hey, I said I was working on my self control, not that I'm there 100 percent.

She stalks towards me. I swallow and stand straighter. 

"How much longer will you be safe for? They want me. They will do whatever it takes to get me and my blood. He sent Skai here to distract me long enough to get you, knowing I would follow."

I drop my arms. The way she says Skai, with so much pain in her voice, makes my anger dissipate.

"Who is Skai, Elyza?" 

Her fists clench. "Skai is..was a Lost Boy. She was sold into the program a little before me. She took me under her wing, looked out for me. She was my sister. Apparently, she has switched over to the dark side though." She sighs. "And not the kind with cookies. I checked." 

She's joking now, so I take the opportunity and grab her clenched fists into my own hands. 

"Turns out, she is his second in command now. Which, don't get me wrong good for her on the promotion and all, but she is on his side. She used to hate him more than any of us. But now they have matching BFF bracelets?" 

I squeeze her hands. I can't even imagine that level of betrayal.

"She wants to bring me in to continue the testing, just as much as the rest. She got an extra special serum while I was gone. Side effects may include turning into a major dick.  She just wants what they all want. She wants my healing ability."

"I'm so sorry." I whisper.

She shrugs. "She choose her side. Now she has to die like the rest of them. I have already mourned for her. That's not my sister any more. I'm done waiting. I'm done dragging this out." 

She takes her hands from mine. Pulling away, in more than one way. No.

"As soon as you are far enough away, this ends." 

She turns to go behind the house. Oh hell no! We are not done with this. She walks up to a car that is covered by a tarp and removes it.

"So you're just going to give him what he wants? Go walk through the doors and hand yourself over, all gift wrapped and sparkly?" She doesn't answer. She goes to open the drivers side door and I hurry up and slam the door shut. 

"I asked you a question." I state. My fear and concern for her now turning into anger.

"I'm not handing myself over. I'm finishing this once and for all. I should have found a way in before. I should have saved them! But I didn't. So I'm ending this now, before anyone else I care about gets taken from me!" She's shaking with rage. Her eyes look black and I have to fight the urge to take a few steps back.

"So you are just going to what, stroll in there alone and kill every single one of them?" 

"That's always been the plan." 

God I'm an idiot. I actually let myself believe that maybe she would change her mind. For selfish reasons, I wanted her to forget about her vendetta.

"I don't like that plan." That plan means I leave and she stays. That plan means Elyza trying to move a mountain alone. It puts her in danger. It can get her killed, or what I believe she would think is worse, she could fail, end up back into Jayson's hands. It means there is a chance I won't ever see her again. I won't have that. I won't. "I'm going with you."

"No." She says flatly. 

"Yes." I say matching her tone.

"No." This time it comes out more of a growl.

"Yes." I say trying to mimic her, but it doesn't come out quite as scary.

"I'm not letting you put yourself in danger. I'm protecting you." She opens the door to the car again.

"How can you protect me if your not there. Yea you're taking me a few towns over from the Corps reach, but who's to say the people there aren't just as bad or worse." 

She pauses. She seems to consider what I said and thinks hard for a moment, brows furrowed. Then she slams the door of the car and walks away.

I know it was a low blow. Vendetta be damned, I'm desperate. I'm selfish. I'm disgusting.


	13. Chapter 13

"Pleease." Chris says to Elyza. "Just one?"

"No." She says, while taking a right turn onto the highway.

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Chris! You can't have a fucking grenade!" I had to step in. It's been 20 fucking minutes non stop and neither would back down. That would have went on for-fucking-ever!

After my outburst the van got eerily quiet. Elyza hasn't said a single word to me. Not that I blame her. It was a real dick move to try and use her feelings and protectiveness against her. Even if I really just want her to be safe. And alive. And not a medical fucking experiment again.

She could just let me go with her. I'm not fucking Wonder Woman or anything, but I can at least have her back. But no. She won't let me, because it's not safe. That's pretty much the same thing as what I'm doing. 

Except not at all and I feel like shit.

I keep looking over to her, wanting to say something. Anything. I can’t find the words to say, so I say nothing. I have less than one more day with her. Believe me, this is NOT the way I want to be spending it.

“Can I maybe just hold one of the grenades?” Chris starts again.

I’m gonna fucking kill him.

 

We are stopped outside a small shopping plaza refilling the cars and ourselves. Elyza is talking with Travis, Mom and Daniel. They are going over a map of the surrounding areas. 

Nick is sitting with me while I attempt to eat. I put my head on his shoulder, knowing he understands.

“I’m sorry, Alicia.” He says to me. I don’t say anything but I nod. This fucking sucks.

Elyza and the rest come over to stand by us. Nick puts his arm around me, trying to help me face what's to come.

"Alright Mates." Elyza starts. "We're going to be coming up to our last obstacle. There is a small city standing in the way of you and freedom. It's pretty over run with ghouls, so once we get you through it, you shouldn't have to worry about the Corp. They are a bunch of.. " She looks at Chris. "Cover your ears Underoos, I'm about to use a big people word." Chris just stares at her. I know he wants to smile, but he plays it perfectly. Elyza holds her hand up to her mouth blocking his view as she whispers "Pussies. They are a bunch of pussies and won't attempt to go in."

"If its over run, how are we going to get through?" Travis asks her.

"Well for starters you got me." I roll my eyes. Elyza Lex everyone. The definition of humble. 

"I have been in and out of the city a few times. I have a couple safe spots in case we run into any trouble. We have to go on foot though, there is no way we can get the vehicles through. We just have to stick together. And you have to listen to what I say." She looks at me for the first time since we left while she says that. She knows me too well.

"Alright. We're gonna rest up a little longer then head out. Make sure you eat, and drink some water to stay hydrated." She turns away from us and heads into the liquor store on the corner. I watch her disappear inside.

This is so stupid. I have hours left with her. Who knows how long until I see her again once we part. Don't think it. Fuck. Too late. If I will ever see her again. 

I sigh. I hate this. Nick nudges me, and motions his head towards the store. I sigh again, a little more dramatically and jog after my infuriating, blonde pain in the ass.

 

When I walk through the doors, I see her at the sunglass rack trying on some new aviators. 

"I don't want to fight anymore. If this is even a fight. Whatever it is, I want it to be done." I tell her as she looks towards me.

She pulls down her sunglasses and looks over them at me. "Do you want to make out instead?"

"Yes." I answer. I try to give her a shy smile. She raises an eyebrow at me. I shrug and walk over to her. "I have to remind you what's waiting for you." 

I reach out and move the sunglasses on top of her head so I can see her eyes. I cup her cheek in my hand and stroke her lower lip with my thumb.

"I need you to remember why you have to give it your all, and win." I kiss her. It's soft at first. Light touches of lips and tongues. Then it grows with my desperation. So does the burning in my eyes. 

A few tears fall and I let them. I'm reminding her that she's not alone anymore. Someone is out there, someone who cares very deeply for her. Someone who needs her to come back.

A small sob escapes my throat and she pulls back from me. "Hodnes." She starts but I cut her off.

"You're coming to find me afterwards right? You will look for us?"

She takes my face in in her hands, and swipes away the remaining tears. She's looking right into my eyes. Her gaze so intense I can't look away or blink.

"Hodnes, I gave your parents a map with some areas I believe are safe. You're going to stay there for as long as it takes me to get back. This is not our end." 

I can't help it, the tears start falling again, but I nod my head letting her know I believe her. And I do. This can't be our end. I grab her by the back of her neck and kiss her. It's a hard kiss. Messy. Hungry and needy. It's our beginning, I tell myself.


	14. Chapter 14

You could say things got a little heated once everything was said and I could just enjoy just being alone with Elyza. She had me backed up against the sales counter, her hands gripping my hips, and mine were glazing slowly over her deliciously hard abs. Elyza gave a small laugh into my mouth.

I pull back and look at her before taking my lips to her neck. "Don't tell me the great almighty Elyza Lex is ticklish." I say in between sweet kisses and soft grazes of teeth.

She moans softly and I smile against her neck. Oh yea. This is how I wanted to spend the rest of our time together.

Fuck asshole! Don't think about that right now. Don't ruin the mood.

But I didn't need to ruin the mood. Elyza had that covered.

"No not ticklish." She moans again. "But I do want to tell you I love your brother."

She says this while I'm mid bite. Hearing her asinine confession, I might have bitten down a little to hard to pass as pleasurable for most people. Elyza isn't most people though, and it makes her moan louder and grip my hips harder.

"I'm sorry, what?" I say and push her back.

She smiles, and goes in for another kiss. I pull my face out of her reach.

She sighs. "I can hear Nick, he is outside right now, doing an amazing job at keeping your mother from coming in here." She pauses faking concern before saying "Do you think she's jealous?"

I let my head fall to her shoulder defeated. Just wait for it. Let her get it out of her system.

"Do you think I should talk to her? Let her know I'm a one woman kind of woman now? Oh man. This could get awkward."

She's not done. She's got one more in there somewhere.

"Unless.." she draws out the word. "you wanna rethink my fantasy?"

I punch her in the arm, hard. Then I walk away towards the door, trying not to let her see my attempt at shaking away the pain in my hand.

I walk out the door and my brother physically relaxes. He's such a good brother. I give him a big smile, in thanks, but he sees me also shaking out my hand. His eyes go wide as he looks to the door. Haha. Good. Let him think I took on Elyza. 

Elyza walks out a little after me. She's got cartons of cigarettes under one arm, her new aviators on, and a fucking sucker in her mouth. Looking and walking like every inch the fucking badass beauty she is. Ugh. Kill me.

She walks by with a wink, heading over to the cars. Before I know what I’m thinking, I’m silently thanking whoever is responsible for the end of the world. 

The end of the world brought me Elyza Lex.

 

The car ride is a little bit different then before. Chris started up again on the grenades. It only took Elyza one threat of holding him out the window by his shoe laces and the click of her seatbelt coming off, to shut him up.

I wasn’t the only one stealing glances this time though, so that was nice. I would catch Elyza looking at me, our fingers were tangled together on her lap. I could tell she was nervous by the way her throat would bob up and down after squeezing my hand. Or maybe it’s just me.

We pull up to the city a little while later. We are unpacking all our gear where we are leaving the cars. Everyone has a rifle, a hand gun, and at least two knifes. Except Elyza. I never know how many knives she has hidden, but I know this time it’s a lot more. She is wearing a vest loaded with at least three grenades, the rest she holds in a back pack. She let me keep her leather jacket, but of course had another one stashed away.

She tells us to wait just outside the city limits that she will be right back. We have to kill a few infected while we wait, but from where I can see, it doesn’t look to overrun.

About ten minutes later there is a huge explosion on the other side of the city. Now, I know I’m not a weapons and explosive expert, but I’m pretty sure a bag of grenades couldn't do that. I watch as a gas pump falls to the ground, from the sky. Oh. Makes sense.

We watch as infected all start heading towards the explosion, attracted to the sight and sound. They come shuffling along from the side we are on, towards the explosion. Leaving us an almost clear path. They look like a sea of ants crawling over and into each other. There were a lot more than I thought, that I couldn’t see hidden throughout the streets.

We hide the best we can against a wall and some cars, waiting on Elyza to get back. I’m really trying not to worry. I look towards the direction she went in..again hoping to see her. It was only a couple times. A couple dozen times.

This time when I look, I see beautiful golden hair coming towards us. She runs up, not even out of breath. I pull her by her shirt into a desperate kiss. Nick clears his throat, so we break away. I know we have to focus, I just couldn’t help it.

“Ready to rage?” She asks us, then walks up so shes in the front of the group. “Stay close together. I’m taking point, but watch each other’s backs. Use your silent weapons unless there is absolutely no other way around it.” 

She looks each one of us in the eye. “Remember to stay calm. Stay low, and move quickly. But above all else, be quiet.” She looks to me and motions for me to come over to her. “You are with me. You don’t leave my side unless I tell you.”

I want to make a joke, but her eyes are way too intense. I nod instead. Probably my best choice.

“We are going to try and make it straight through. If we need to use the safe houses we will, but let’s try to move out before dark. I’d rather not spend the night here. I don't have enough fire power for another diversion. Now let's go." She grabs my hand and we're off.

 

Now I've been through a lot since the apocalypse started. I was just fucking kidnapped by a psychopath for fucks sake!  But this shit we're doing right now, takes the fucking cake.

We run into a couple stragglers and take them down easy enough. It seems with each block we cross Elyza kills an infected the second her feet cross the line into the open street. She's quick, lethal and silent with each kill. I have to force myself not to let my guard down 100 percent each time and just watch her. Part in awe and part in worry.

When we finally make it to the halfway point we're all exhausted. Except Elyza of course, and she took out probably double the amount of infected that we did..combined.

But we keep going. It's almost dark now, we need to hurry if we're going to make it.

Elyza has us all stop and tells us to get down. She hears something around the corner. I see her tense up and know it's not good. She looks at me and I see fear in her eyes. Not for herself, but for me. It's the Corp. 

"Travis!" She says barely above a whisper. "There is a garage a few blocks down at 5th and West."

No no no. I don't like this. Please no.

"Take the group there and wait for me. If I'm not back by morning keep going."

No. I'm not leaving. This is not happening. I grab onto her arm like a vice while Travis does the same to mine.

"No!" I say louder than I probably should have. Possibly giving away our position. I don't care at that moment. I just don't want this to happen. She can't fight alone here in a city that is crawling with the dead.

She removes my hand, kisses it, then me and tells Travis to go. He has to start pushing me from the front because my eyes wont leave Elyza's, or hers mine. I see her ready her weapons, take a breath and then break our tethered stare as she rounds the corner to face the Corp.   
 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big reveals!

Elyza has been listening as close to every little sound as possible during their trip through the city. Thankfully it's nothing but the slow shuffle of clumsy feet, and mindless, monotone growls of the ghouls. She makes sure to tell if it's a big group or a handful before allowing Alicia and the rest to follow her.

She's not scared of the dead. If she was by herself she would be be turning to face how ever many greeted her as she went. She just has to make sure she doesn't get surrounded by too many. The dead have become her new sparing partners, in a way, since she escaped Red Weather Corp.

The best thing about Elyza having an enhanced immune system with accelerated healing capabilities is if she gets bit by one of the fuckers, she just has to wait until the bite heals. Her body will do the rest and fight off the infection.

She found this out when she tried to break into the Corp the last time. Jayson and his goons all sat and watched as she was ambushed by a small herd and barely escaped. She had a good five bites from the fight. When she got back to a safe house she thought it was the end. She thought she had failed her mission to save the remaining Lost Boys.

She waited to die, expecting to turn into one of them. She made peace with it. She watched as her bites healed. Watched as they turned into first pink then white little scars. But nothing happened. No fever. No human flesh munchies cravings. Nothing. It was like getting any other wound.

Once she knew the bites couldn't kill her she went back to her mission and started picking off the Corp fuckers quietly. She knew Jayson would want her back even more if he knew she was alive. He would want her for his new war, the war against the dead. But most importantly, to save his own sorry ass.

She couldn't risk being seen, so she took her time with her revenge. She was careful.

Then walked in Alicia Clark. Smart, beautiful, strong and sassy Alicia. Elyza knew she had to make herself known to save her in that park. She knew right away she would risk it all to save the beautiful girl with the bat.

Now she just made things worse and got her Hodnes involved deeper into her fucked up life. She originally thought that she just needed to get her out of the city, finish the mission, then get back to her. Alicia made her rethink that plan. 

Alicia really fucked Elyza up by saying that there could be others out there just as sick and twisted as Jayson, and by not being there, she couldn't protect her. Elyza was seeing it all one sided. The only threat she has ever known has been the Red Weather Corp.

Elyza knows Jayson will never stop looking for her. She is his saving grace. Well her blood anyway. Jayson has already gone after her Hodnes once. It appears that no matter what Elyza does, Alicia is at risk no matter what. 

Elyza knows she has to take Jayson down once and for all. Avenge her fallen family, then she can move on. Then after wards, face the remaining threats with Alicia safe, and by her side.

She just has to get Alicia far enough away first. 

So that's why she's being extra careful in the city of the dead. And that's why her heart stops when she hears a new sound.

She can hear heavy slaps of boots on the pavement. At least 10 different sets of boots. She can also hear the soft clink of metal weapons being jostled with every step those boots take.

She stops the groups forward movement so she can try and gauge how far away they are. Her eyes go wide and Alicia catches her fear before she can mask it.

The soldiers are too close. If they all tried to run they would be seen. She needs to take them out and give Alicia and the others a chance.

She knows Alicia figured it out before Elyza can say anything. She knows Elyza too well already. 

"Travis." Elyza starts. Then proceeds to tell him about the garage she has cleared a few blocks over. And that if she is not back by morning to continue without her. 

She feels the fear coming off Alicia in waves. Fear that Elyza is going to do exactly what she thinks she's going to do. She grabs Elyza's arm in a death grip. Elyza has to pry it off her. She doesn't have time, they are getting closer. She kisses her Hodnes and tells Travis to go.

Not being able to break her eyes away from Alicia, she reminds herself what she's fighting for. She's fighting for the girl looking at her with tears in her eyes. Fighting for family, old and new. She's fighting for her freedom so she can be with the beautiful green eyed girl. 

She takes a breath, and turns the corner.

 

"Hello boys." Elyza says when she rounds the corner, gun drawn. "How nice to see you all." She smiles as she catches worried glances between the bunch. Good. They should definitely be scared. 

"That was a lie, in case you were wondering. Its actually quite awful to see some of your ugly mugs. Like Frank over there." She points to a soldier with a scarred face. "What happened?" She makes a disgusted face. "I don't even think a zombie would eat that face." She says trying to buy Alicia as much time as she can to get away.

The soldier growls. "You threw acid in my face when you escaped the compound, you stupid cunt!"

"Oooh." She laughs. "Sorry, not sorry, Frank."

"My name is Dennis!" He barks.

"Riiiight. I hear ya, Frank. And I've thought about it long and hard for the last three seconds, and I want to give you something to show how sorry I really am."

She shoulders her weapon, and throws Dennis her gift. He looks at it for a second before he realizes what it is, and that there is another one rolling at his feet.

She hears him scream, BITCH, before she dives behind a dumpster and the grenades she threw him explode.

Her ears are ringing from the explosion. She misses the squealing of multiple vehicle's tires. 

Vehicle's heading in the same direction she sent Alicia, to keep her safe.


	16. Chapter 16

I’m on auto pilot by the time I lose sight of Elyza. Travis is still dragging me as we head to safety. I can’t believe this is happening, we were so close. My family was supposed to be safe. I was going to try and really charm Elyza one last time, into staying around for awhile..or forever. I was going to let her choose which. I was going to be really charming. And naked. 

I hear my name being called but I can’t pay attention to whoever is saying it. I just keep picturing Elyza, turning that corner to face her demons, alone. And not just the Red Weather demons. Actual demons.  Mindless demons are literally crawling around the entire city. What if a horde comes after her? What if she gets trapped? What if she gets overrun and bit? Shit! I'm so fucking nervous!

I hear my name again, and then an explosion behind us where we left Elyza. I pull away from Travis and take off running in the direction before anyone can stop me. They had their hands full with a small group of nearby infected, that I didn’t even see. 

I get about a half block down before three white vans come screeching to a halt in front of me. Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me!

The doors open and at least 10 guys step out in front of me, followed by a beautiful woman in her mid twenties. She was dressed in the same gear as the men but wasn't wearing a bandana. She had dark raven hair with such dark brown eyes, they could possibly be black. 

Her eyes, which, I'll admit kind of freak me the fuck out, were looking me up and down like I was a joke she didn’t understand.  I didn’t realize I subconsciously raised my gun until I hear her speak for the first time.

“What do you plan on doing with that, Goufa?” She asks me.

I cringe. “Well, this is awkward and embarrassing. I thought my intentions to kill you with it, were pretty clear. What did you think I was going to do with it?” 

I think I have been around Elyza too much. No, there isn't such a thing. But I wish she was around right now, before my courage runs out.

Her smile at my comment causes goosebumps to flood my skin. Oh shit.

Ok Elyza, I never got to ask you for sure, but if you can read minds can you come  like right now!

“Elyza never stood a fucking chance against you, what with those eyes and that mouth.” She laughs. “Lucky for us I suppose.”

At the mention of Elyza's name out loud, my stomach drops. This must be Skai, and she’s probably come to take me away. What else is fucking new? Is this like an every day kind of thing in the apocalypse? Because I'm kind of over it already. 

I mentally go over how many bullets I have and if I would be able to take them all down, as it looks like the telepathic girlfriend is a no go. Figures.

“Don’t even think about it, Goufa.” She must have sensed my foolish desperation. She has a knife to my throat and is behind me with a speed I have only seen Elyza match. Fucking super speed bullshit.

“Take the boy too, he could come in handy, for the field test.” She says.

I turn my head and see Chris. I hadn’t even known Chris was with me. I was to focused on Skai. He screams for Elyza before being knocked out and thrown over a soldiers shoulder.

“Hey look. Just take me, please. I'll go without any trouble. I swear! Just leave him out of it, ok? Please.” I beg Skai as we walk towards the van. She says nothing.

I can see my family in a stand off with a few of the Corp men. My mom and Travis yelling for Chris and I. 

Skai stops me at the back hatch of the van and shoves me up against it patting me down. She takes all my weapons off me, including my dagger. Damnit. This bitch isn't stupid. Then shoves me in the back of the van, while they throw Chris into a different one. 

 

Elyza comes out from behind the dumpster, weapon at the ready, in case some of the soldiers survived the blast. 

Most seem to have been taken down, but she can hear a few groans of pain coming from the world's worst dog pile. She walks up to the mangled mess of torsos and limbs to see who is still alive.

She looks down at Dennis and can see half his face missing. One of the guys next to him groans and tries to lift his bloodied head. "I'd say that's quite an improvement for Frank, wouldn't you?" She asks him.

"Fuuuck yo.." He starts before she slams her knife into his skull.

"Fuuuck me." She says imitating his voice. "I know. You guy's really need to work on your comebacks." 

She stabs the remaining living Corp soldier before she hears her name being screamed by Chris.

Elyza takes off towards the sound without a seconds hesitation. She dodges ghouls in every direction trying not to be slowed down in the process. If she's too slow multiple ghouls could grab her, and that is when it's dangerous.

As she rounds the next corner, she catches sight of three Weather Corp vans speeding in the direction Elyza and the group entered the city.

She wonders how they cleared a path into the city, as there were way to many abandoned cars and way to much debris to pass through.

Elyza realizes she has two choices. Follow the vans and hope the ghouls slow them down for her to catch up, or head straight for the edge of the city through the giant herd she created with the gas station explosion. 

Elyza can recover from a few bites, yea. She's pretty sure her vital organs, arms, legs, or face wouldn't grow back, if she couldn't move fast enough through the sea of ghouls and they all start biting. 

It's too much of a risk, she really, really likes her face where it's at. Alicia hasn't even gotten a chance to sit on it yet.

So she does the smart thing and follows the small motor brigade which are traveling parallel to her left, through the streets.

She see the vans start to brake and pushes herself harder up a few more blocks. If she can get ahead of them she can cut left and meet them head on.

When she turns, she sees what slowed them down. A huge herd of infected are gathered down the street the van was traveling. She's going to have to try and sprint through them to the other side. She has no choice. They have Chris, and probably Alicia. She has to.

She unzips her jacket, throws it to the side, so she can maneuver better, takes a huge breath and takes off. 

She makes it half way through the herd before she feels hers first bite. One of the fuckers got her on her right shoulder. She swings her left fist over into its skull killing it, so it would let go before too much damage could occur. 

She steals a quick glance where the vans should have been, before crossing into the alley, and can only see one. It's surrounded by infected trying to get to the person on top. It's Chris. Alicia and the other vans are no where in sight. 

She thinks maybe they only took him, but knows better. They are using Chris to slow her down, so they have a chance to make it back to the Red Weather Corp compound with Alicia, knowing Elyza will willingly deliver herself for the girl.

"Fuck!" Elyza screams and punches the brick wall, causing it to crumble where she hit it. 

She has to create a diversion that will draw the majority of the infected away, so she can get Chris down safely, and back to the group. Then she can go after Alicia. It's a two day ride straight to the compound. She knows the roads the Corp would take and can get ahead of them, get her Hodnes, and kill the rest.

Elyza runs up a few more blocks. She sees a dumpster filled with garbage. She opens the top of it. She starts pushing it closer to the herd. Once she is a good 20 feet away she pulls the pin on her last grenade,  pushes the dumpster hard towards the ghouls and throws it into the bin.

She starts running back to where Chris is at as the body parts and burning garbage start to faIl.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are amazing. I can't stress enough how thankful I am for the comments and kudos.

I guess Skai got pretty tired of my mouth about two minutes into our trip. She bound my hands and gagged my mouth with an annoyed sigh.

We were flying through the city, and all I could think about was Chris and how I didn’t want him to be dragged into this. I really hope Elyza can find a way to save us both, but more importantly Chris. He doesn’t have anything to do with this. 

I guess neither do I, but there are some occupational hazards that come along with being Elyza Lex’s Hodnes, that I’m slowly coming to terms with.

 

I can see a huge gathering of infected in front of us when the vehicles slam on their brakes. Chris is in the front van which stops completely. I can see the men throwing him on the roof of the van and move to get into the one behind us, leaving him alone. Still passed out. We're making a left turn as I watch the herd closes in on Chris.

I growl into my gag, and start thrashing, and throwing myself into Skai. She gives a small laugh and grabs me by my hair, hard. I don’t care, I try and hit her with my bound arms, kick her, anything!

She pulls my head back so I’m looking at her. “Stop.” She growls. “Your niron..” She starts then translates for me.  “Your lover, will save him. We’re counting on it for the field experiment.”

What the fuck is she talking about? What the old, do zombies like boy or girl flesh better experiment? Because I'm pretty sure it's been determined that they don't fucking care!

 

We travel another few blocks then stop. Skai opens the back door and drags me out of the van. She passes me to probably the biggest mother fucker I have ever seen in my life, and he throws me over his shoulder. I thrash my arms and legs, screaming into my gag to no avail. He walks over to a fire escape that has been pulled down and starts climbing with me still over his shoulder. If I wasn't so fucking scared and pissed, I would be pretty impressed. But I am so fucking scared and so fucking pissed, so fuck this monster of a man and his stupid muscles!

We get to the top of the roof, and he throws me down on my back. I hit my head pretty hard and think I would hate to be this guy when Elyza finds out. 

Skai grips me by my shirt and pulls me to my feet. She turns me around and I get a good look of the city below. I can see Chris, now conscious, on top of the van. He is staying just out of reach, from all the decomposing hands, desperately trying to grab him.

Please hold on Chris. Please, I’m so sorry.

Before I can apologize mentally again, I catch a glimpse of golden hair, a few blocks down, across from the herd. I try and scream to get her attention, but monster man grabs his hand and puts it over my gagged mouth, preventing even the smallest of sounds from escaping.

I can’t take my eyes off her. I’m willing her with everything in me just to look up and see me. Please! Just look up! I just want to see her eyes. I want her to wink at me, while giving me the beautiful Elyza fucking Lex grin.

Then I realize what she’s doing as she throws her jacket to the side. My eyes go wide as I see her dart through the middle of the horde. A blood chilling scream erupts from within, that I’m pretty sure the force rips little cuts into my throat. It can't be heard through monster mans grip. 

My knees give out when I see her punch one of the infected away showing a clean, bloody bite out of her shoulder. I watch in horror, unable to look away before I lose sight of her when she passes into the alley. I let another feral, pained scream out and the monster holding me squeezes his giant hand around my throat to make me stop.

I go numb and limp, falling to the ground when the soldier releases me. Tears are streaming out of my closed eyes, at an unbelievably rapid rate.

I lost her. She’s gone. My crazy, badass, funny, and beautiful Elyza is dead. She will be an infected within hours. And it’s all because of the fucking psychopath Jayson! My numbness is starting to fade and is being replaced by seething anger the more I think about it. And him. And Skai. Every single fucking Corp fucker in existence!

I start trembling, with rage when I hear Skai start talking to Jayson on the other end of her comms placed in her ear. The color red coats the corners of my vision. Everyone is going to fucking pay!

“Yes Sir. Field test has commenced. We have at least one confirmed bite.” She pauses waiting for the response I can’t hear. I slowly get to my feet. “Yes Sir, we have the package, we are heading back now.”

I turn to face her. She had moved to the edge of the roof in front of another Corp soldier, who was looking over at all the infected.  I take off sprinting towards her, ready to kick her to her certain death below, when I connect with the guy instead. She moved to fast and he took the hit for her. Skai has to grab me by the back of Elyza’s jacket, so I don’t fall with him. He falls into hungry, waiting mouths below, and she throws me back onto the roof a good 10 feet away. I connect hard and smack my head again. Ok maybe that wasn't the smartest of plans.

I don’t even fucking care. I can't see reason, right now. I cant' feel pain, but the pain in my heart. She's gone. Chris will surely be gone soon too. I close my eyes and let the tears fall again.

Skai stands over me, anger written on her face to match my own. Good. Bitch! That was her fucking sister, my fucking Elyza! She grabs me by the shirt again and punches me in the face so hard I black out.

 

Elyza is a bloody mess by the time she reaches the building that Chris is stuck in front of. She has a couple more bites to add to her collection, and is expecting a few more, as she counts how many infected are still crowding Chris.

“Fuck.” She says before she rounds the corner. “Hey, Fuckers! You hungry? I’m a much bigger and better snack!”

Chris looks at her in shock as most of the remaining infected turn to look at their new possible walking, talking food. She winks at him.

“Hey Kid. Having fun?” She asks him as she slams her knife through the closest ghoul.

“They took Alicia!” He yells.

This pisses Elyza off, even though she was almost certain that they had. She takes her anger out on the next three infected. Knocking their knees out and slamming her boots into their skulls, then throwing one of her knives into the last remaining ghoul lingering close by the van.

“Get in the car!” She commands. Chris wastes no time, he jumps down, opens the rear sliding door and jumps in. “Close it! I’ll be there in a minute!”

She goes for a high kick and a different infected gets another bite in after she connects it. She lets out a growl and pulls out her side arm. Now that the kid is safe, she can afford a little more noise.

She takes off running to the van, shooting every infected in her way. She makes it to the door, just as her clip empties, and climbs in. 

She closes her eyes and takes a couple deep breaths to calm her nerves. She needs to be clear headed so she doesnt make any mistakes that could hurt her chances of getting Alicia back. She looks to the ignition and sees that the keys are in it. Well there is some luck for a change.

“Idiots.” She whispers as she climbs over into the driver’s seat. She starts the van up and slams it in reverse, knocking a small group of infected to the ground. Then throws it in drive and speeds off towards the garage the group is supposed to be at.

“I’m so sorry I couldn’t save her.” Chris says, his head down in shame.

“Don’t.” She says while looking at him in the rearview mirror. “You are the bravest little mother fucker I have ever met. This is my fault. She was taken because of me. You did your best, Chris.”

“Are you going to kill them?”

“Every single one of them…slowly...painfully.” She grips the steering wheel until her knuckles look like are going to break out from her skin.

“Good.” He looks out the window. “Can I help?”

She doesn’t respond. Alicia and her family are in this mess because of her. She doesn’t want to put them in more danger, but it seems no matter what, it happens. They are getting pulled in deeper as the days go on.

She is really starting to get along and like everyone in the family. She already knows she loves Alicia. No matter how long she has known her, she feels like the girl is another part of her. Forever entwined. She would give her life, over and over again, for her Hodnes, and not think twice.  

Then there is the Kid, a brave and fearless boy. She gives him a hard time, but that is how she shows she cares. And there is Nick.  Nick has been kind, and is always great with Alicia. She likes that.

The rest she doesn’t know very well, but they don’t make her want to shoot them in the face, so that’s a positive. She doesn’t know if she can leave them, for her dangerous vendetta. She knows she CANNOT leave Alicia now. She won’t do it.

So they will always be looking over their shoulders, because Jayson will never give up. Unless they can up with another option.

But first things first. She needs to get her Hodnes back. They can decided together, what their next move will be.

 

They pull up to the garage, and get out quickly to go inside. When she steps through the door, Nick has his rifle to her head. Well…guess who is off her 'I like this person' list.

“Shit.” He says, lowering his rifle. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t sure who you were, just saw someone jumping out of the van.”

“It’s fine.” She states walking to the back of the garage as Chris runs to his dad. She opens up a huge cabinet stocked full of guns, ammo, explosives, knives, and basically everything one would desire in the zombie apocalypse.  She starts piling things into a backpack, attaching guns and knives to her belt and vest.

“Are you going to get my daughter back?” Madison asks her. She walks up to Elyza, tears falling down her face. 

Madison looks at all the bite marks covering Elyza. She gasps and takes a step away, hand covering her mouth. Elyza knows her concern about the bites is more for her daughter, and wondering if Elyza will turn before getting her back.

“You’ve been bit?” Nick asks.

Elyza holds the smart ass comment back, concern for Alicia taking over her every instinct. “Yes. But it doesn’t matter.” She says as she goes to one of the many tarped objects and pulls it back. Underneath is an all-black Ducati Monster 1100 Evo.

“What do you mean?” Chris asks panic evident in his voice. "How doesn't it matter?"

Elyza throws her leg over the bike. She looks at Travis. “Stay here and wait for me or try and take the van back out of the city the way we came. You have the map with any safe houses within 25 mile radius. I suggest the farm off route 80, should be a clear path from here.” Elyza looks to Nick motioning for him to open the garage door. Then she looks at Madison.  “I’m going to get her back, and it doesn’t matter that I’m bit, the bites don’t affect me or kill me. She will be safe. I promise.” She nods at Madison, trying to convey that she will keep this promise.

The garage door opens as she starts the bike. She flies out leaving a whirl of wind, smoke and burnt rubber. The engine so loud she can’t hear the nervous beating of her own heart.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok.. Soo there may be a wee bit of smut in this chapter. If that's not your thing just when it happens skip to the end note and I'll give you a summary. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Oh and Elyzas part written to powerman 5000's when worlds collide 
> 
> And the last part written to can you feel my heart by bring me the horizon
> 
> Just in case you like to listen to music while reading

I wake up to a sharp slap to the face, confused and a little disoriented. I mean that fucker stung. I slowly peer my eyes up to meet angry black ones. 

Oh yea, with my fist induced coma, I must have forgot. I'm being held against my will, by a scary black eyed bitch. I'm away from my family. My step brother might be dead. And Elyza.. I can't even finish the thought.  

My hands are no longer bound, but the gag is still in place. I reach my shaking hands up to pull it down from my mouth. It's stuck to my skin from the blood it soaked up, when I was knocked out. I have to tear it off, bringing a few layers of skin with it.

"Bitch." I whisper.

Skai is standing in front of me holding a water bottle. She must have enhanced hearing too, because after my whispered insult she unscrews the cap and empties all but a sip and hands it to me.

I glare at her but don't say anything else. I have the worst cotton mouth, I'm surprised lips aren't stuck to my teeth.

I drink my tiny sip of water and hand the bottle back. I see she is wearing Elyza's dagger...my dagger, at her hip. My throat tightens, thinking about Elyza.

"You didn't have to slap me, you know." I say rubbing my burning cheek. 

I take a look around. I'm still in one of the vans, of course, I'm really starting to hate these fucking vans! 

We're parked on the side of the road. I can see the freeway up a little ways, but we are hidden from being seen by anyone that would be traveling on the freeway. 

"You didn't have to kick one of my men off a fucking roof." She sneers.

"Yea, well I missed my mark, seeing as I was aiming for you! Now I will have to kill you with that!" I growl out pointing to the dagger.

She stares at me for a second, eyes squinted. Then a sick smile slowly spreads across her face. Fuck.

"You know, part of me is kind of rooting for Elyza to come and save you."

Hearing her name is like a knife to the heart. I actually bring my hand up to my chest to make sure there isn't anything there.

"You seem to be the missing puzzle piece that makes up my sister."

"And why the fuck would that matter now, you killed your fucking sister! She won't be saving me. I don't even know why you fucking still have me, other than the fact that Jayson has a sick infatuation!"

She looks at me confused..maybe worried? Then starts to pace outside the van. 

"She didn't tell you?" She asks, dumbfounded.

"What, that her sister is a traitorous cunt? She mentioned it." 

She moves so fast, my mind barely has time to register it. She has me by the throat, her face so close I can feel her breath tickle my cheek. I try and pry her hands off, but she is too strong.

"Listen here, yu strik joka. She is the Natrona." She draws the word in disgust. "She left us alone, knowing they were desperate to recreate her healing." 

Her eyes are on mine but look far away, like I'm not what she is seeing. She squeezes my neck a little harder, before releasing me.

I take a sharp intake of breath, as my air way opens back up.

“The experiments have always been bad. But when they lost their only successful subject,” She sneers the word just like Elyza had before. “They got worse. We didn’t get normal rest periods in between sessions. They didn’t care about the risk of death anymore, from the stress our bodies went through. They just wanted their prize.”

“So you thought it would be a better idea to join them?”

“Yes.” She says it with complete honesty. “Join them or die. So I did. I got some new upgrades, and now I’m trying to save the human race.”

“By killing Elyza?” I ask, doubling over in the pain I felt in pit of my stomach, from the words.

Something can be heard going down the highway. Something going fast. It sounds like a motorcycle, going so fast I’m surprised it doesn’t break the sound barrier. We all look in the direction while it passes.

Skai checks her watch and smiles. Then gets on her comms with Jayson. That dick.

“Sir. The field test has been concluded. Yes, I’m sure. Enough time has passed, it’s been confirmed.” She turns to look at me while talking to Jayson. “Her accelerated healing prevents the spread of the infection, Sir. You were right.”

I jump out of my seat. The knife in my heart is replaced with a spark of hope. Can it be true? Tears start forming at the corners of my eyes. She’s not dead? Her healing abilities, duh! I could smack myself. No, I’m going to smack her, for not telling me. After I kiss her senseless, of course. Maybe she saved Chris! And got the rest of my family to safety! Now she is coming for me!

My mind starts moving a mile a minute. I can’t focus on any one thought besides Elyza is alive. I hug myself as deep as I can into her jacket. I let a little smile form.

Oh these mother fuckers are going down.

 

Elyza is sitting on her bike in the middle of the road waiting on Skai and her band of merry men. She knows she went far enough and fast enough to get in front of them. Now she just had to wait.

She sees the lights of the two vans in the distance. She knows once they see her, the van containing Alicia and Skai will stop and try to turn around while the first van holds her off. Not this time she thinks.

Sure enough, the second van's brake lights hit and they slow to turn around. Elyza revs her bike waiting patiently. As soon as the first van is 100 yards away, she clicks the trigger she is holding in her left hand.

BOOM!

The C4 she planted explodes sending the first van 20ft up in the air. Elyza already flying past it before it even came back down.

She makes it to the van in seconds, riding straight up to the driver’s window and waves. Then she gets both feet on the seat of her bike and jumps, holding on to the roof with one arm, while hanging off the side. 

She opens the driver's side door, and gets shot in the arm by the idiot front passenger. She looks at his terrified face before grabbing the driver and throwing him out the door.

"That's why you should always wear your seat belt!" She yells before jumping in.

She punches the passenger, grabs his gun, puts it to his head and pulls the trigger. Then she slams on the breaks. 

Before the van is at a complete stop, she spins in her seat towards the rear, with her legs out, throwing both feet into Skai's chest. The force of the hit knocking Skai unconscious. 

Now in the back of the van, she grabs the soldier sitting next to Alicia by the hair, pulls his head back towards herself, and slits his throat. She opens the side door of the van and throws his body out, leaving a trail of blood. 

She looks to Alicia, who has wide teary eyes before grabbing her by the back of the head and kissing her. Their lips crashing together so hard they both will surely have split lips.

She doesn't break the kiss as she scoots herself towards the open side door. She breaks away looking at Alicia.

"Stay." She growls before making a show of engaging the child lock on the door and slamming it shut.

She moves to the back of the van and opens the rear hatch. Skai is starting to regain consciousness. She pulls her by the hair and throws her to the ground hard. 

The second Skai's body hits the ground she's on top of her. She lands a few punches before Skai flips them around and she is on top, connecting punches of her own.

Elyza gets both legs up behind Skai and pulls her backwards, rolling out of the hold when Skai's back hits the earth.

Elyza sets herself into a defensive crouch, a long knife in each hand. Skai gets herself to her feet, Elyza's dagger in hand.

"That's not yours." Is all Elyza says before she throws herself at Skai.

Forgetting Skai is a little faster than she was before, she lets a few punches by, and gets sliced on her cheek. 

They break apart after a few more minutes with no one being able to take the upper hand. Frustrated, she throws her knives to the side.

Skai looks at her like she's crazy, but throws her dagger as well. 

They fly at each other in a flurry of fists and kicks, but both staying on their feet. Until Elyza misjudged a step, and Skai kicks her legs out from under her.

She jumps on top of Elyza choking the air from her lungs.

"I told you I have improved sister." Skai says. Then her eyes go wide, and her grip on Elyza slackens. Skai turns to look behind her and Elyza can see her dagger sticking out of her body, where her spine meets her neck.

 

I can't tear my eyes away from the fight. Elyza and Skai are too perfectly matched, I can't tell who is going to win. 

I watch as Elyza throws her knives to the ground. 

"What are you doing?" I yell while trying to open the fucking locked door. I see Skai throw my dagger to the ground before they start sparring hand to hand. I look to the rear hatch and see that it's still open.

I reach my dagger when Skai gets Elyza to her back. I move as quickly as I can, and am behind her when I hear her say "I told you I have improved sister."

I stab her in the back with as much force as I can muster.

"And I told you I was going to kill you with this." I remind her. She turns to look at me, a sick smile on her face before falling over.

Elyza stands up cautiously, looking at me. All of a sudden all my anger boils to the surface and I'm on her.

"You wanted to make me scream, huh? Well I was screaming as I watched you get bit by an infected!" I push her as hard as I can.

"Hodnes.." She starts before I cut her off with another push.

"Don't you Hodnes me! You didn't care enough to let me know you are fucking immune!" 

"Technically.." She starts again. I cut her off another time, but not with a push. I jump, wrap my legs around her waist, and my arms around her neck, kissing her like I have never kissed anyone before. It stuns her for a minute before she returns the heated kiss.

She starts walking us back to the van as I'm pulling my shirt over my head. I unclasp my bra before we make it to the back hatch. She sets me down and pulls off my shoes and pants in record timing, before her own clothes follow.

She shuts the door and I attack. I'm so angry and relieved. My adrenalin has been pumping non stop for a week for fucks sake!

I climb on top of her and kiss her hard. She has still bleeding bullet wounds and cuts, but I don't care. Her blood coats us both, as I slide my body down her kissing her. 

She grips my hips and pulls me to the spot she wants me, before I start grinding down on her. I take one of her hands and make her two fingers enter me before I start grinding harder.

I lean back down and kiss her once we find the perfect rhythm. I moan loud and bite down so fucking hard on her lip.

Before I realize her fingers left me, she has me flipped so my back is flushed against her front, then slides them back in continuing to pump them in and out, also putting pressure on my clit. 

I moan again and start thrusting my hips helping her get as deep in me as possible. She does the same with hers, and brings her left hand to grip my throat. Not hard, not to hurt or choke me, but to hold me in place. I'm starting to feel my peak coming, and it's going to be big. I grab the wrist of the hand that's in me and reach up to grab her hair with my other one, needing something to hold on to.

She moans in my ear and I know she is close too. We both start grinding harder and faster against each other, together wanting the release. 

When it happens we both lose sight of the world outside that very moment. We forget about the terror we felt for the other while being apart. We forget about the war we're in with Red Weather Corp.  We forget about the apocalypse, even though some zombies heard the commotion and were banging on the van to get in.

We forget it all. It's just me, her, and our heated passion. Elyza was right though. Turns out I am a screamer.

I fucking love this van.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary for those who dont want to read the smut..
> 
> They do "IT"
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you guys liked the chapter!


	19. Chapter 19

"I'm sorry, Elyza." I whisper, tracing my finger lightly over one of her eyebrows, then down her temple to her jaw.

We are lying in the the back of the van. A tangled mess of our naked, tired and bloody bodies. My head is on her shoulder, her arms wrapped tightly around me. The jacket she gave me draped over us, covering us slightly.

She looks at me, questioning my comment.

I close my eyes, holding back tears. "I killed your sister. I'm so sorry."

"Shhh, Hodnes." She says, holding me tighter. Then she starts tracing her fingers slowly up and down my back attempting to sooth me.

I hate to ruin the moment. It's just now that the adrenaline, fear, then ecstasy from the recent events has passed, my mind wont stop. I've killed two people in the last 24 hours, one being the sister of my lover.

I know I have had to go through a lot since the world ended, but I never had to kill anyone before. What really gets me in that moment is I know, for a fact, this is just the beginning. The first notches of many on my kill belt.

I also don't think I regret either of them. The soldier I kicked was an accident, but Elyza has told me not to show mercy. That they were horrible men. Hungry men. And I already have enough snapping teeth to look out for on the daily.

And then Skai. I mean, I wish Skai wasn't Elyza's family, but if I had the choice to do it again, I would. Their fight was too close to judge, and I had just lost Elyza, then got her back. I couldn't take the risk of losing her again, so when I saw my chance I had to take it.

And even though I have forgiven myself for what I had to do..well pretty sure I have forgiven myself, I just don't want Elyza to resent me or be angry. She told me Skai made her choice and had to die for it, but words and actions are two entirely different things. I'm almost 100 percent positive Elyza Lex is a woman of her word, but my stupid brain and heart are worried.

As if on cue.

"I would have done it, if you hadn't. If I was able. She was a lot stronger than she used to be, she might have bested me. If you tell anyone I said that though, I'll deny it." She gives me a slightly less arrogant grin than normal. Slightly. "So you saved me, Hodnes. You did it for me." She leans up, pulls my chin and kisses me softly. "I am sorry that you had to do it." She sighs a soft sigh before putting her head back down. She looks out the window and looks at the few infected still banging to get in. She puts her hand against the window, mirroring one of the infecteds. It brings back the memory of thinking she we be one of them. A violent shudder rips through my body. She holds me closer.

"I'm not leaving you." She says it so softly I thought I imagined it, before she continues. "I won't leave you. If we run, its together. If we fight, you're coming with me."

I sit up quickly taking our little covering with me. I get momentarily distracted by her divine naked form, before I snap myself out if it, catching sight of all her now healing wounds.

I reach out and lightly touch first the bites, then the bullet wound. The bullet is still in her. She doesn't wince or pull away, just watches me.

"If we run, it will never be over." I tell her like she didn't already know. She shakes her head. Seeing all her wounds she's obtained over the last week, knowing if we run she will get many, many more, I make up my mind. "I want to fight."

She closes her eyes. I can see the wheels turning in her head, not liking my choice. My safety and wellbeing has been her number one priority since the moment we met.

"No takes backsies. You just said we're in this together." She opens her eyes and smiles a sad smile. "I can't sit back and watch you get hurt over and over again. I know you can take them down. You're Elyza fucking Lex." This earns me a real smile. "The baddest bitch around!" I add, laying back in her arms.

"Don't forget hottest." She says. "The hottest, baddest bitch around."

I laugh. "Can't forget that. Your giant ego won't let me." My head moves on her shoulder as she shrugs them in agreement.

I look up at her and see that her eyes look hooded with exhaustion. I kiss the side of her mouth before laying back down.

This is going to be the first time I see Elyza sleep. I snuggle in as close as possible. Well, maybe I won't actually see her sleep. I'm fucking spent as well.

I have never slept as good as I did that night. Curled into the arms of the bravest woman I have ever met. My orphaned Lost Boy. My lover. My savior. My protector. My Elyza Lex.

 

"Alicia!" Someone is screaming my name. I can't open my eyes. I don't want to open my eyes. I'm surrounded by Elyza's scent, and I'm warm in her arms.

"Alicia, no!" There's that voice again. Ugh. Alicia no wanna get up! Leave me be!

Then I hear glass breaking, and I'm violently flipped onto my back. I open my eyes and see Elyza, still naked, hovered over me in a protective crouch. She's growling with teeth bared at the back hatch of the van.

"Alicia?" I hear again, not a scream this time but a little panicked. I know that voice. I've known it my whole life.

I feel Elyza relax a tiny little bit, above me, only noticing because I am so close, and look up to see what, or should I say who, she is looking at.

I look and see the horrified faces of my mother, Nick, Travis and Chris staring back at me, guns drawn at us.

No. Fucking. Way. If I wasn't naked, I would be so fucking happy to see that they are all safe. But! I am naked, and so is Elyza.

I can feel my face turn the darkest shade of red possible. Oh my god. This is not fucking happening.

"Get off my daughter!" I hear my mom yell. Followed by another Elyza growl as a shot rips through the hatch and catches her in the shoulder.

"NO!" I scream trying to get out from underneath Elyza, but she pushes herself lower to try and protect me from another possible gun shot or any other type of threat coming from this new situation.

"Don't shoot! Stop!" I yell trying to look at my crazy ass fucking family, who just shot my girlfriend! They look scared, worried and confused. Travis must get what's going on first, because his eyes go wide, then he lowers his gun and puts his hand over Chris's eyes before pulling him away.

Nick watches their departure and then his eyes go wide, as he gets it. He lowers his gun and then reaches out to lower the barrel of my mom's. She looks between him and us wondering what is going on.

With the immediate threat of the guns now gone, Elyza stops growling and barring her teeth. She raises herself off me only a little.

"MOM! What the actual fuck?!" I say crawling out from underneath Elyza. I grab her shirt that she threw off the night before and start pressing it to her wound.

Nick, looks to my mom, seeing she probably wont shoot again, he makes a quick exit.

"I thought she was eating you!" She yells.

Instinctively, because I know Elyza, and because I don't want to make this situation worse. Or more embarrassing, considering I know the comment that's about to come flying off Elyza's tongue. I hurry up and cover her mouth with my hand. I feel her smile under my hand, then lick it. Real mature. I squint at her.

"Mom, I'm not in any danger. Elyza is not infected!" I make sure not to say that she wasn't eating me, less giving Elyza another chance for her comment. I feel another smile at my avoidance, under my hand. And another lick.

I remove my hand from her mouth, feeling we have passed the danger that is Elyza Lex's smart ass mouth, and put my hand back down on the shirt.

"Then what is going on?" My mom shrieks. "She.. She had you in her grasp. You're both covered in blood. She was growling and barring her teeth!"

"Because you shot her!" I scream back.

"No.. But before, when we looked inside.. She was bit before she left."

Come on mom get there faster! Don't make me say it out loud.

"I told you the bites don't affect me." Elyza says, pretty calmly to someone that just shot her, might I add.

I'm still looking at my mom, willing her to understand everything is ok. I don't necessarily want her to understand what ACTUALLY happened, and why we are naked and bloody, but if it will get her stop shooting Elyza and leave, so be it.

I watch as it clicks in her mind. First comes shock, at the turn of events. Then embarrassment. Then maybe a little anger.

Nick decides enough is enough I guess, and comes back to save me. He avoids looking at Elyza and I and beckons my mom to follow him, giving us a minute. She looks at us one more time and then obeys.

Once she is gone, I feel Elyza pull the discarded jacket over my shoulders, covering me.

"Wow." She says. "Your mom is so jealous of us, she shot me."

Should have seen that one coming.


	20. Chapter 20

"Oh my god, Elyza I am so fucking sorry!" I'm still putting pressure on her wound. I kiss her, and run a free hand through her hair.

She shrugs. How it doesn't hurt her with a bullet..no make that two fucking bullets in her arm, I have no idea. Does she even feel pain?

"It's not the first time a mother has caught me naked with their daughter and shot me."

I mean mug her so hard. I'm pretty sure she is joking. But this is Elyza Lex we are talking about, so it could be true. I wouldn't put it past her. 

I put a little more pressure on her wound. You know, just to test my hypothesis on if she feels pain. Not because of the sudden flood of jealousy or anything. 

She laughs, which only makes me press harder.

"Regardless.." I start through gritted teeth. "I'm still sorry."

She shakes her head. "No worries, Hodnes. She was protecting you. I can see how she would have thought what she did. I will heal. It's nothing." She kisses me before adding, "Lets just hope she doesn't walk in on us tonight, when I actually am eating you." Elyza winks.

My mouth drops a little as I squeeze my thighs together hard. I think about her tongue sliding out against my hand, all soft and strong. Oh fuck me. Literally. Right now. Everyone has already seen us anyway!

She licks her lips slowly and I almost lose it. I crash our lips together. Fuck it! Then with self control I didn't know I possessed, I break away. I'm breathing heavy, and Elyza is looking like she is struggling herself.

"I think we should probably go, before I can't wait that long, and take you right here in front of everyone. You have no idea the things you do to me Hodnes."

Umm I think I have a little idea. Considering I'm throbbing between my legs as we speak.

Elyza opens the shattered hatch, unabashed by her nude body, and collects my clothes that were thrown to the ground outside, in the heat of the moment the night before. 

She watches me dress, pupils blown in a hungry expression, and it makes me blush. I don't know why, considering I just had the craziest sex of my life with her. I mean, it's not like I have had a lot of sex, but never in my wildest dreams would I have imagined I'd be doing what we did last night. I can still feel her hand gripped around my throat, and her fingers sliding..Oh my god. Stop thinking about it!

She lifts me out of the van to avoid all the glass, then goes to get dressed herself. I decide I should probably go face my family...right? Ugh. Anything to take my mind off of round two I so desperately want..no need!

I walk from around the van and look at my family. My jaw drops at what I see.

They are standing in front of a huge military vehicle that has a cone shaped plow in the front.

Elyza whistles behind me. "Where'd you get the humvee fam?" She asks. "Is that a BRV-O?" 

She sprints to the vehicle like a kid to an ice cream truck. 

“We found it in the city. Some Corp soldiers had it stuck, and were surrounded by infected. So we shot the infected and then the soldiers. It was so awesome!” Chris yells.

Elyza looking impressed, asks “How did you know how to operate it?”

“I was a soldier in the Salvadoran Junta.” Daniel says with a little bit of regret in his voice. That’s all Elyza needs to hear, as she starts nodding her head that she understands.

“That must be how they were able to clear a path into the city.” She looks at the vehicle longingly running her hands up and down the metal.

I frown. Oh my god. Don’t be fucking jealous of the way she looks at an inanimate object. Calm the fuck down. I shake my head at my foolishness.

“Do you mind if I check it out?” Elyza asks. Daniel nods, as he, Elyza and the rest of the boys all go to play with their new big toy. Leaving me alone with my mom and Ofelia. Great. Ofelia I don’t mind, I actually feel like I haven’t spent much time with her since Elyza walked into my life. It’s my mother I am dreading.

My mom comes over to me and hugs me tight. Then takes a step back to look me over. She pulls off her backpack and pulls out a rag and some water. I down the whole bottle in one go. She looks at me, before pulling out another one.

“Thirsty?” Ofelia asks me, with a teasing smile. I roll my eyes jokingly, but give her a look letting her know we have A LOT to talk about. She nods, and starts helping my mom clean me up.

My mom goes to take of my jacket and I stop her by grabbing her wrist. She looks at me like I just slapped her in the face.

“Do you know what you’re doing? They have already come after you twice because of her.” She asks. I take off the jacket and she starts cleaning Elyza’s blood from my arms and chest.

“She’s also saved me twice. Taken..” I mentally count in my head. “Three bullets for me, chased after me for miles, ran straight into a horde of infected to save me and Chris, and also killed everyone that’s tried to hurt me.” Except Skai. I look over to where her body should be. It’s gone. She must have turned. I don’t see my dagger anywhere and I get really sad on both accounts.

“She went after you immediately, as soon as she dropped of Chris.” Ofelia says. “It was so badass. She comes storming in, fills a backpack with a shit ton of weapons and was all.. I’m going to save her, then took off like a bat outta hell on her sexy ass bike.” Ofelia does a pretty good Australian accent while imitating Elyza.

My mom gives her a little look. Then sighs. “She promised me she was going to save you. She did. But what happens when they come back for you again? What if she can’t save you next time?” She caresses my cheek with her hand, and kisses my forehead. “I can’t lose my daughter.”

“You’re not going to lose me, mom. I have a super soldier on my side. She is very serious when it comes to my safety.” I look over at Elyza, and I can’t really tell, but I’m almost positive she is dry humping the truck.

Of course my mom looks over as well. I sigh. “I’m safe right now!” I defend. I also want to tell her that she won’t have to worry about Red Weather much longer because we are going to fight. I decide that maybe I should have that conversation a little later on. When the memory of her recently kidnapped, then found naked and sexed up daughter isn’t so fresh in her mind. Or maybe I won’t even tell her. I wonder how Elyza would feel about just sneaking away to go and do it. We could leave a note. ‘Dear mom. Elyza and I went to go take down the evil military corporation that tortured and experimented on her for her whole life. Probably won’t be back for dinner. Love Alicia and Elyza.’ Seems legit.

Elyza and the boys must be done oogling their toy, and walk back up to us. Elyza hangs back a little from the group and nods me over to her. She looks pretty serious, so I don’t hesitate to listen. When I get to her she reaches up and puts some of my fallen hair behind my ear before continuing.

“I’m pretty sure Skai turned last night. I don’t see her body anywhere, but I can’t leave her like that. I have to find her and put her down.” My chest tightens. She must sense my guilt, she pulls me into an embrace, kissing my temple softly. She starts whispering some words in the Lost Boys language into my ear. I don’t know what she’s saying besides Hodnes, but it works. I slowly pull away and give her a soft kiss.

“I’m going to have Daniel take out these bullets first, then go see if I can track where she went. I was hoping you would stay here?” She actually says it like a question. Usually she demands I stay someplace for my own safety. This time I don’t think it’s because of my physical safety. More like she is trying to protect the state of my psyche. I nod at her. As much as I hate being apart from her, I don’t think I could see Skai like that. See my dirty work, and have to watch Elyza put her own sister down.

She kisses me softly before we start heading over to Daniel. Before we can make it five feet, Chris walks over to us.

“Oh good, Underoos, I wanted to talk to you.” She puts her arm over his shoulders. “I know you might have some questions about what you saw back there..”

“Elyza!” I say putting my hands over my eyes. “What are you doing?”

“I’m giving him the talk, Hodnes. I think he is old enough to learn about the birds and the bees..” She scrunches up her face. “Or would it be it be the birds and the birds?” She looks over at me. “Are we the birds or the bees, Hodnes?”

I groan loudly and shove past her over to where Daniel and Ofelia are waiting to take the bullets out. It’s probably a good thing I didn’t put my gun back on from when Skai took it from me. They would have had to dig out one more, as I would have shot her in the ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its kind of a short/filler chapter..but it's my birthday weekend, so I wanted to at least get out what I had in case i dont get a chance to this weekend. 
> 
> Hope you guys are still with me :)


	21. Chapter 21

Elyza and I were standing in the middle of the road by her bike she retrieved, from a little ways down. It's a little scratched up, from her acrobatic jump while she was chasing me and Skai, but still sexy as fuck.

Elyza is leaning against the bike, with her arms crossed, looking at me. Even though we are having a little disagreement at the moment, I can't stop thinking about how fucking hot she looks right now. Damn her.

"I changed my mind Elyza, I'm allowed to do that you know!" I tell her. 

The rest of the group is waiting on me by the truck, everyone but my mom doing their best not to look our way, or listen.

"Hodnes." She says in way that means, we are done talking about this.

Elyza wants us to start heading to the farm, so we can get there before dark. She says she can catch up to us before we get there, after she takes care of Skai.

I'm having second thoughts about being apart, but she is sticking to the idea of me going with my family. Something about being in an armoured military vehicle or another. I really wasn't paying that much attention, she was straddling her bike at the time..and the words tumbling out of her mouth kinda just didn't seem that important.

But I got the gist of it. And I have changed my mind. I want to go with her. I just have to get her to give in. 

I reach out and pull her by her belt loop into my arms. I kiss her lightly on the side of the mouth, and whisper in a soft and slightly pleading tone "Pleeease" with a half smile.

I can hear her exhale through her nose in defeat. Did I just win? Holy shit. No way.

She leans in next to my ear while positioning her thigh in between my legs. "Alright Hodnes.. you can come with me." I have to fight the urge to rock my hips against her strong thigh, because my whole family is standing 30 feet away. 

Oh man. Is she serious? I always wanted to have sex in the woods, but we can't do this now? Too risky, right? Oh fuck it! I'll let Elyza touch me whenever the fuck she wants!

She removes her thigh, and herself from my grasp and heads to the backpack she has set on the ground next to the bike. She pulls out 2 handguns, 5 knives, and some road flares.

She straps two of the knives to me, one to each side of my waist, and the rest of the weapons to herself. She nods at me to follow her over to where the rest are waiting.

She throws the backpack to Chris. "I left a few guns, some dynamite, and other goodies in there for you guys." As soon as Travis hears dynamite, he grabs the pack from Chris, who was at first too wide eyed to notice the bag slip from his hands. He scowls at his dad before crossing his arms.

Elyza slips something in Chris's pocket and gives him a wink. She looks to Travis "Just keep heading east, we should catch up, in the next couple of hours."

"We?" My mom asks.

Fuck. Can't she just be cool, for once!

"Yea mom, I'm going to go with her." I look over to Elyza for help, but she walked over to Daniel and started talking to him. Coward.

"No. You are coming with us." She demands.

"Mom. Stop. I'm going to go with Elyza. I'm going to be fine. We wont be long and will catch up before you even make it to the farm." 

I'm staring at her, trying to hold my ground. Please don't make a scene mom. Just walk away. Please!

"Fine." She says through gritted teeth. Then she walks away. 

Whaaaaat? Two wins in a row? Is it my birthday? Holy fuck! 

Elyza finishes up with Daniel, ruffles Chris's hair as she walks past him and comes to stand by me. I hug everyone before they all pile into the truck, and we watch them drive off.

"What did you give Chris?" I question.

"Dynamite." She returns nonchalantly.

"What?! Are you crazy?"

She laughs. "Some would say so. But no, I'm just kidding. It was just a road flare. He won't be able to tell the difference."

Elyza holds her hand out towards the truck as it disappears against the horizon. "I just want to play with it." She says about the truck.

I pull her by the hand towards the woods. I'm walking backwards so I can look at her. "I know something you can play with, if you're interested that is?" This time, I give her a wink, before dropping her hand and turning around to continue into the trees. 

My smug smile doesn't last more than a second, as Elyza slaps my ass so hard before picking me up and turning me around. My legs wrap around her middle before she attacks my lips. 

 

Elyza walked us a little ways into the woods before she set me down. She currently has me backed up against a tree, and I couldn't be happier. Who knew I had a nature fetish. Well it's probably more of an Elyza fetish, but whatever.

She has my arms trapped above my head in one of her hands, while her other hand is down my pants. Her glorious mouth working wonders on my neck. Her fingers are slowly sliding in and out of me, while her hips thrust back and forth for added pressure. 

I swear to god, I never knew sex could feel as good as it does with Elyza. Even the rough scratches against my back from the tree, send me spiraling into oblivion. She starts kissing me when her thumb finds its way to my clit. She moves both her tongue and thumb in the same exact pattern and speed as the other and I almost fall, from my knees weakening. 

I have to pull away from the kiss, because the sensation is too much, I don't want to finish yet. I rest my forehead to hers, breathing heavy against her mouth. My whole body tingles with pleasure, and I can feel each new wave getting me closer with each slow circle of her thumb. She increases her speed and lets my arms drop after a moan escapes me.

I reach up and tangle both hands into her hair, fingers squeezing when she rocks her hips harder. I'm so fucking close. More little moans slip out and covers my mouth with her hand.

Then her hand stops doing those wonderful and amazing things to me.

"Hodnes." She whispers it so soft, but stern. I don't get what game we're playing but I'm in, if she would just get her hand moving again. I was seriously about to peak!

I say fuck it, grab her wrist so she can't pull it free and start bucking my hips against her. I can't be teased right now! That's just cruel.

"Alicia." She lightly growls. And not her sex growl, it's more of her angry one.

Alicia? Who is that? 

"No." I say shaking my head and continuing to grind against her. "I'm Hodnes."

She pulls her hand free and reaches for her gun as we hear another voice in the woods. God Damnit! Is this like a new thing now? 

"Something's never change, huh Elyza? Always getting caught with your pants down."

Elyza turns so her back is against me, and she can face the new threat. She points her gun at whoever it is, I can't see past Elyza.

"Wow bitch. Nice to see you too. Damn put the gun down. I'm sorry I didn't let you're beautiful little lady finish. No need to shoot me!" The girl says.

Elyza growls loud and without looking I can tell her teeth are bared. The girl laughs and I sneak a look past Elyza.

She's probably my age, shorter than me, with long thick brunette hair. Her face is so beautiful she could be a model. She has a sarcastic smirk plastered to her face, and isn't holding any weapons to us. She doesn't seem to be threatened by Elyza, which is weird. Everyone is threatened by Elyza.

"Maree, you have 2 seconds to tell me why you are here before I shoot you." Elyza says backing herself further against me.

"2 seconds?" Maree scrunches her face. "How can I explain anything in 2 seconds. That's kind of setting me up for failure, don't you think?"

Elyza growls again losing patience with this Maree.

"Ok. Ok." Maree holds up her hands. "Don't get your soaked panties in a bunch. Damn." She walks to go sit on a fallen tree and pulls off her backpack.

"We have been looking for you for a couple months." She starts rummaging through her bag.

"Who is we, Maree?"

She looks up from her bag. “Lyndsey and I. We left when we heard you were trying to get past the Zeke’s.” She starts looking through her pack again.

“How did you get past them?” Elyza still has her gun drawn.

“It was actually a genius idea.” She looks around. “But don’t tell Lyndsey I said that, I’ll never hear the end of it.”

Elyza nods, and waves her gun at her to continue, while I’m standing here confused as fuck. And still throbbing quite a bit. I wonder if I can just start rubbing.. No stop! You guys could be in danger! Get your fucking head together!

“Well we heard you were out there, and were swarmed. And you know I couldn’t just let my big sister take on an army of the dead by herself! So Lyndsey suggested we cut a few of the deaders up and cover ourselves with their blood, and wear their insides all over us.”

“How very Leatherface of you, Maree.”

Maree smiles. “Have you seen me? I can rock anything, even a suit made of the dead. Plus, you know I would do anything for you. Wearing a dead persons guts included! But it worked. We walked right past them. But we couldn't find you. So we found someplace safe for awhile, and had to hide from Jayson. I'm pretty sure he thought we got eaten, though. He didn't send more than a few after us. It was a piece of cake to lose those idiots. ” She finds what she is looking for in her bag and pulls it out. It’s my dagger. She holds it up to us. “We found Skai. But considering this was sticking out of her neck, I assume you know she switched sides.”

“Yea, I know. I have also been told by numerous Corp soldiers that all of the remaining Lost Boys are dead. Then, she showed up and tried to kill me, and kidnapped some of my group I’ve been with.. and I’m just having a hard time believing you right now Maree. Where is Lyndsey?”

Maree looks offended that Elyza doesn’t seem to believe her story. I mean it is kind of farfetched, after everything that has happened. 

“Ok fuck you for one, it’s me bitch. And second she is getting Skai’s body ready for a pyre. I was out collecting some wood for it when I stumbled upon you guys.” She raises both her eyebrows up and down at me. Then she throws our dagger up high in the air for Elyza to catch, which she does without taking her eyes off Maree. “Thought you might want this back.”

Man I really hope this isn’t a trick and she is here to try and kill and or kidnap me. I kind of like her.

“Take us to Lyndsey, we will help you with the pyre. If you try anything though, I will take you out. You know I will.” She says to her.

“My name is Elyza, I’m an asshole bitch that can’t even be happy or thankful to see her little sister is safe and sound, seeing she escaped death to try and find me! I’m ungrateful! And I have angry eyebrows.” She is imitating Elyza’s accent. “I also really need to wash my hair…have you even looked in a mirror?” She smiles an evil smile. Elyza takes a threatening step towards Maree, who takes off running in the other direction, laughing her ass off.

Elyza turns to face me, looking a little frustrated, but also relieved.

"So you have a Chris, too?” I ask her.

She smiles back at me. “Oh, she is way worse.” She grabs my hand before following after the direction Maree took off in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend TheDominoyo solidified my idea with their suggestion. Thank you! I hope you enjoyed :)


	22. Chapter 22

Elyza stops us from walking after a few minutes. I look around us to see what’s going on, making sure we aren’t about to be ambushed. This makes her smile. She reaches for one of the knives she had strapped to me. She take it out, puts it in her boot, and straps our dagger to me in its place. I smile back and go in for a quick kiss. Before our lips can connect, we hear rustling above us in the trees.

“Awwwww.” Maree swoons. “How fucking cute is that.” She drops down from the trees and lands next to Elyza. She turns to look at me. ”You must be pretty special, she doesn’t let anyone touch that dagger, let alone wear it.”

This shocks me, since she gave it to me without a second thought, originally. I look over to Elyza who is glaring at Maree. Maree just shrugs her shoulders, and gives her a what? look, not intimidated in the least by Elyza’s glare.

“Keep walking.” Elyza says, giving Maree a hard shove. “Weren’t you supposed to be grabbing sticks.” She picks up a pretty thick branch, and whacks Maree in the back with it.

Maree stops walking once she’s hit. She slowly turns around, giving Elyza a death stare. Then she strikes out and attacks Elyza. Elyza moves too fast for her and grabs her up in a head lock. Maree tries to flip Elyza over her back, but can’t gain the momentum needed to match Elyza’s enhanced strength. I’m getting a little nervous, until I hear a booming laughter come from Elyza. I take a closer look at her face, she looks like she is actually having fun. 

Maree is trying to wiggle her way out of the hold and looks to me. “Help me! I’m cuter!”

“Hodnes.” Elyza warns. Like she even needed to warn me. I’m not getting anywhere near that wrestling match.

Maree stops struggling when she hears Elyza speak. “Hodnes? Oh man, this is seri..” Elyza starts squeezing harder blocking the rest of Maree’s words from escaping. She starts turning purple.

“Elyza, you’re going to kill her!” I say worried.

“Have you had enough, you little shit.” Elyza says. She looks down at Maree, who still hasn’t passed out and gives a thumbs up. “When I let you go Maree, I want you to tell the truth to ai Hodnes over there. I am the much cuter one. Not you.” She winks at me, before letting go.

Maree falls to the ground sucking in a huge breath of air before coughing, and her face starts turning her normal shade. Elyza stands over her with hands on her hips, waiting for Maree to catch her breath.

“O..K..” She says in between breaths. She looks over at me. “Elyza’s Hodnes, I just wanted to let you know Elyza is..." She looks back at Elyza, before looking back to me. "So ugly she makes onions cry!” She yells insanely fast before covering her face waiting for an attack. “Don’t hurt my beautiful face! It’s so much more prettier than yours!”

Elyza laughs, but doesn’t attack. She pulls Maree to her feet and traps her in a hug. “I’ve missed you strik sis.” She tells her. Maree lets her hug her for a minute before pulling away.

“You’re embarrassing me in front of hot stuff over there.” She points at me. Elyza glares at her.

I blush and put some fallen hair behind my ear. Elyza notices and quickly changes the subject.

“Alright, enough horsing around. Let’s get that wood, then I want you to take me to Lyndsey. I have a farm cleared out a little ways out. Alicia’s family are on their way there. I want to meet up with them and get to the farm before nightfall.” She looks at me and motions for me to follow her as she heads deeper into the woods.

We each collect all the wood we can carry. Elyza and Maree carrying much more than I can. Oh well, I’m not fucking Mr Incredible.

We make it through a clearing of trees and I can see Skai’s body. She is laying on a platform of sticks and branches. I look to the girl standing in front of her. She turns to face us after we walk through. I swear, where in the fuck did they get all these super fucking beautiful orphans. Was it a prerequisite? 

Her long, dark, perfect hair is pulled tight into a high ponytail. She is about the same age as Elyza, and has big gorgeous chocolate eyes, which only get bigger when she sees Elyza. Her hands shoot up to cover her mouth, and she starts crying as she drops to her knees.

Elyza drops her arm load of branches, which I guess are more like small trees, and runs over to her. She drops to her knees and lifts the girls face to look at her. 

"Lyndsey." She whispers. Then she starts talking low in her language to Lyndsey. It looks so intimate I instinctively look away. 

Wait one god damn minute! Why am I looking away? What the actual fuck is going on here? 

I look back to them, anger and jealousy building like hot boiling water and I'm the idiot tea kettle. Before I can freak the fuck out on my stupid faced, blonde soldier, Maree gets my attention.

"You don't have to worry about them, Elyza's Hodnes."

"Alicia." I correct her through a clenched jaw. There will be no Hodnes until little miss whispers over there, explains herself.

Maree chuckles. "Really though. You don't have to worry. They are strictly platonic. They're close, but not close close." She humps the air when she says the last part. Then puts a sly smile on her face. "But if you maybe wanna make a certain blonde jealous.." 

She starts walking over towards me. Then I hear a whoosh sound, and a thunk. I look at Maree and see that a small incision just appeared out of nowhere on the very edge of her cheek bone. I look behind her to the side and see one of Elyza's knives sticking out of the tree.

I look at Elyza, who looks extremely pissed the fuck off. Good. I smirk. Asshole, get jealous.

"What the fuck, Elyza? Not my money maker!" Maree screams, putting her finger up to her cheek to wipe away the blood.

"Sorry thought I saw a ghoul. I was trying to protect Ai Hodnes." She growls out the my title. "Turns out it was just your fucking ugly ass face."

"Even with a million cuts on my beautiful mug I'm still fucking prettier than you, horse face lookin ass bitch!"

Elyza stands up and grips one of her knives. "Wanna test that theory?"

Lyndsey stands up and places her hand over Elyza's that is holding her knife. "I'm sorry. Did you just say, ai Hodnes?" Then looks at me surprised.

Yes she did, thank you very much. She said her Hodnes! Why is this such a shock to everyone? What the fuck? I'm starting to think I should be offended.

"Sha, Lyndsey. Beja, behave." She begs her. 

Lyndsey gets a huge conniving smile. "Oh really? You want me to behave? You want me to miss this once and a lifetime event, where I get to embarrass your ass for once. You're cute. I told you karma would come back to bite you, Elyza." She snaps her teeth in a pretend bite.

She starts walking over to me and I don't know whether I should run, or take my shot at a surprise attack. So I just stand there like an idiot when she holds out her hand for me to shake. Good plan, Alicia. You're a real quick thinker.

"Names Lyndsey, gorgeous. You're lookin at the smartest person on Earth, aaaand I have hours of hilariously embarrassing stories about this one." She uses her other hand to point back at Elyza. 

"I'm Alicia." I say as I grab her hand. "Average intelligence, aaaand I have a huge desire to hear every single second of those stories." Lyndsey and I both turn to smile at Elyza.

I swear I can see and hear Elyza swallow thickly. Oh this is going to be good. For now. Lyndsey still better watch herself. 

We all turn as Maree starts laughing so hard she chokes.

"Oh no.." She takes in a breath of air. "Don't let me interrupt! Please continue. This is gold!"

Elyza stares hard at Lyndsey. She smiles sweetly at her before turning to me. 

"Let's let the Gun Show and Gun Show junior set up the pyre, and go sit and talk." She tells me, before taking my hand and leading me to go sit.

When we sit down she starts to take her ponytail out and I can see something metal attached to the bottom of her skull where it meets her neck. It looks like a connector input or something. It has about an inch and a half wide slot that looks a little like a usb port.

She catches me staring and I blush. Idiot. Could you make it any more obvious. 

"I wasn't part of the physical advancement program. Mine was more cerebral." She taps the metal. "I guess I should be happy I got this instead of an enlarged head and brain." She jokes as she motions with her hands out above her head.

"Does it hurt?" I ask her.

"Every second. During the experiments themselves, it was way worse though." She sighs. "I had a great protector though." She looks over to Elyza who is currently arguing with Maree about the formation of the wood. Elyza breaks another stick, this time over her head, and they start wrestling again.

Lyndsey laughs at them. "Maree really missed Elyza. We all did. The Lost Boys were hers. She loved us all, protected us at all cost, even if it meant more pain and torture for her." She looks over at me. "Her and I were the top subjects in our categories. We got the brunt of the experiments. They tested all the new stuff on us first. It was very painful. She has always been good with pain, but I couldn't handle some of it."

"I watched her take out 4 doctors and 7 soldiers one time they were extracting some of my spinal fluid. She could see how much pain I was in, and thought they were going to take too much and kill me." She laughs remembering. "She was still strapped to her own machines, back flap of her gown flying in the wind with each kick."

I laugh picturing it. "She's the most amazing person I have ever met." I confess.

Lyndsey nods. "Agreed. But uh, just don't tell her that. She also has the biggest ego of anyone in the world."

I laugh again and nod in agreement. We look over to the other two. As if to further our statement we see Elyza standing over Maree, one foot holding her down on the ground and her arms up flexing her biceps at us with a cocky grin.

Lyndsey and I roll our eyes at each other before busting out laughing. 

"I'm glad she was able to escape though. I know she feels guilty about it. But if she didn't escape maybe Maree and I wouldn't have been able to escape either. Granted we're in the middle of an apocalypse, but I would take the Zeke's over Red Weather any day."

"She plans on taking them all down." I say.

"The Zeke's? That's going to take awhile."

I shake my head. "No. Red Weather. She has been taking them out slowly for awhile. We haven't talked about a solid plan yet, but we're going to go to the compound and finish it once and for all."

Her eyes go wide in shock. "We as in she's letting you go with her?"

I nod. 

"Oh honey, I may have underestimated you. You tamed the wild blonde beast. I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." She cracks her knuckles and pats my leg. "Now, I think I have time for one embarrassing story before they finish."


	23. Chapter 23

"So then she’s standing at the top of the pyramid, holding the flag she captured, proud as ever that she just beat out all the other teams. The girl she had a crush on, from another program, was cheering her on, so she bows.” Lyndsey is having a hard time getting out the story because she is laughing so hard. 

“Then she turns around to face the rest of us, having no idea that the back of her pants were burned off in the last obstacle.” She laughs again, before catching her breath. “Then she takes another bow, while mooning the girl and everyone else on that side of the auditorium. Everyone went nuts! Ms. Ego thought it was from her performance, but really we couldn’t get over the fact she had just mooned all the high ranking officers that were in attendance for the competition.”

I’m laughing so hard that I snort. Then I just laugh harder. I’m crying by the time Elyza and Maree walk up to us. Well, Maree is crawling towards us, because she heard the retelling of the story and fell to her knees laughing.

I grab Elyza by her shirt and pull her in for a kiss. When I break away I ask, “So you couldn’t even feel a draft back there?” She glares and tries to pull away but I don’t let her, and kiss her again.

“Ha. Ha. I knew they were burned. I did it as a practical joke, obviously. It's me we're talking about here, Hodnes."

"You liar!" Lyndsey accuses. "You were so embarrassed you didn't come to chow for a whole week!" 

"I'm going to kill you Lyndsey." She growls.

"Also a lie. You would never hurt me, and don't even pretend in front of Alicia here, because I can tell she sees right through your bullshit too." She looks at me and I nod in confirmation. Then she smiles smugly to Elyza.

"You think you're so funny don't you?" She asks Lyndsey. 

"And beautiful. Cunning some would say.."  
Lyndsey starts before Elyza becomes a sore sport and walks away. She looks at me and sighs. "Ok I guess that's enough for today. There is always tomorrow though! I have years of embarrassment to catch up on."

"If you girls are done, we can start the pyre and start heading out to the farm.” Elyza says from where Skai’s body is sitting waiting to be lit. 

Way to be a buzz kill, Elyza.

Knowing we should get down to business, we head over to the pyre. The light mood of the last few minutes had vanished instantly. Even Maree gets serious when Elyza lights the pyre.

“Yu gonplei ste odon.” The three of them whisper as it catches fire. Elyza puts her arm around me and whispers the translation “Her fight is over.”

We watch as the controlled flames burn for a while. I didn't really know Skai, besides when she was trying to kidnap me, or was choking me and punching me in the face..but I know she wasn't always that way. She was their sister, they loved her and I killed her. I feel tears building and then they start falling. 

Elyza kisses the side of my head and whispers to me soothing words I don't understand. I wonder if they would have the same effect on me in English. Probably not. 

I feel bad that again this is her sister, but she is the one consoling me. That's just who Elyza is though.

Elyza is the first to turn away, when the last of the flames burn out. We shortly follow her, having said our silent goodbyes, or in my case a silent apology that it had to turn out the way that it did. She forced my hand. I just wish the out come could have been different.

“So, how are you traveling? Were you walking, because I only have a bike.” Elyza ask Lyndsey.

She shakes her head. “No, we actually have a couple bikes of our own.” She smiles big as Maree whoops and takes off running in the direction I assume their bikes to be in.

“Ok, we’re just up the road a little ways. We’ll meet you guys.” She tells Lyndsey, as we all part. She takes my hand and folds her fingers around mine. I lean my head on her shoulder while we walk.

“I love them.” I say looking at her.

“You mean besides Maree.”

I start laughing and shake my head no. “No, she is hilarious. Keeps you on your toes.”

Elyza rolls her eyes, but I know deep down she loves Maree for exactly what and who she is.

“Well just as long as you love me more.” She replies, before realizing what she said. She clears her throat, and starts fidgeting with one of her knives. I pull her to a stop, and she turns to face me, but won’t meet my eyes. 

I have never seen her like this. Elyza Lex oozes self confidence. 

“Hey.” I start as I grab her face. “Look at me, Elyza.” She does. “I know we kind of fell into this pretty fast but the world is a different place now. Every day we wake up, it could be our last.” I feel her shudder at the thought. “And even if the world wasn’t what it is today, I would feel the exact same as I do right now.” I drop my hands, and start playing with the bottom hem of her shirt, suddenly feeling a little shy, but find my confidence when I look at her again.

“You’re braver than anyone I have ever met in my entire life. You’re kind to those you care about, in a way you don’t see much anymore. I have never known someone that would risk their own life countless times for the sake of others. I mean you ran through a horde of infected to save Chris and I. You’re strong, and not just the physical way. I can’t imagine going through all that you have had happen to you and yet you can still joke, smile, and care about others. You don’t give up, even if it’s the whole world you’re against. You carry that weight of the world on your shoulders and don’t bend an inch. I don’t know if we switched places, that I would have the same outlook as you. You are kind of amazing, and my hero.” I step as close as I can to her without breaking eye contact. “So yes, Elyza. I do love you. More than I have probably ever loved anyone else.” She kisses me hard after staring into my eyes for the truth.

She pulls away but leaves our foreheads touching. “Ai hod yu in, Hodnes.” She doesn’t need to translate that for me, she says it so softly and with so much emotion. She then kisses me with such tenderness and care I know everything she means but doesn't say. And then because she is who she is.. “Even though you forgot to mention, sexy, smart, hilarious and has the greatest set of abs on the planet.”

My head falls to her shoulder as I shake it back and forth. What was it my father used to say, in love you have to take the good and the bad? Yep. Elyza's mouth is the very definition of the good and the bad. 

I do however, slip my hand under her shirt to her abs after a moment. They probably are the greatest set on the planet. I will give her that one at least.

"Ai hod yu in, Alicia." She whispers one more time before breaking us apart and having us continue through the woods.

 

When we break through the trees where Elyza left her bike, Lyndsey and Maree are sitting there waiting.

“Took you long enough.” Maree says stretching like she has been waiting for hours. “Did you have to finish what I walked in on, earlier?”

Lyndsey raises her eyes to look at me. I guess this is new information to her. A small knowing smile plays across her lips, but she doesn’t say anything. She just throws on her helmet and starts her bike, preventing what would be for sure an embarrassing situation for me. Oh yea, we’re going to be great friends.

“Give me your helmet Maree. You don’t need it, if you fall you will crack the cement before anything happens to that thick head of yours.” Elyza says to her, holding her hand out to take the helmet.

“Hey! Also, I don’t have super healing like you jackass. But, since I adore your sexy Hodnes, I will hand it over.” She winks at me. Is that a Lost Boys thing? 

Elyza takes the helmet from her then she slaps her in the back of the head, with a smack that could be heard some counties over.

“Ouch, you dick.” She says before shoving Elyza, who shoves her back with such force it flips Maree off her bike.

“Elyza!” I scold. She looks at me with innocent eyes.

Maree jumps up and puts one hand on the bike to steady herself. “I’m ok.” She shakes her head back and forth. “She barely touched me, I just flipped off for comedic effect.”

Elyza and Lyndsey laugh at her trying to get back onto her bike with out wobbling. 

Elyza hands me the helmet. My hearts racing a mile a minute. I have never been on a bike before, let alone something as fast as this. My palms start sweating. I’m pretty sure Elyza can hear my heart racing, and puts her hands on my hips turning my body to face away from the bike, and towards her.

“Hodnes, are you ok?”

“Uh, yep. Just never been on a motorcycle before.” Maree starts her bike at that exact moment and revs it. I jump. Elyza grabs her knife while staring at Maree, who thinks herself hilarious. I put my hand over hers. “It’s ok. I’m just a little nervous, but I trust you.”

She kisses me. “We will take it slow at first. Like 120 miles per hour.” My mouth drops, and she laughs. “I’m kidding, Hodnes. I’ll go slow, and when you want me to drive faster, just tap my thigh ok?”

I nod. I walk over to the motorcycle with shaky knees. She straddles the bike, and I take a deep breath, throw on the helmet and follow her.

 

Being on a bike that has that much power is fucking legit. Like for real, riding on it was seriously, my second favorite thing I have ever done in my life. The first being Elyza of course. Ah ha! 

No but really, when we first took off I was a little hesitant. The fear slowly started to slip away the longer I had my arms around Elyza. The trust I have for her is so strong, I just said fuck it and let her do her thing.

She had us flying past abandoned cars so fast I could barely make out what we were even passing. I just held on as tight as I could and let the adrenaline high take over.

Knowing what I know already, the Lost Boys are very competitive. And it's no different when it comes to riding motorcycles. 

They were constantly in a race to be in front. The second I gave the ok though, Elyza kicked the bike into another gear and shot us forward, leaving the other two at least a quarter mile behind. It was invigorating!

It wasn't until we flew past the humvee at 100 miles per hour, did Elyza slow us down and pull over.

I was laying on the side of the road breathing heavy and feeling like I just had the second best orgasm of my life. Then I hear the other two bikes, followed shortly by the truck. I swear I can hear both my mom screaming inside the truck already and the jealous whine coming from Chris. 

I don't even fucking care. I'm too high on Elyza and everything she brings into my life. Including everything done in fast speeds and danger. 

I am alive. Alive in a world that belongs to the dead.. And Elyza Lex.


	24. Chapter 24

“Did you enjoy yourself, Hodnes?” Elyza says while standing over me. I’m still lying on the ground. I haven’t been able to sit or stand up yet. I swear it’s like I have sex legs.

She lights a cigarette, and crouches down on her heels next to me. Arrogant smile plastered to her face. I can’t help but smile back, and grab her by her shirt for a kiss, as my answer.

“Oh my god. Get a room.” Maree states sarcastically.

“Or a van!” I hear Ofelia yell out.

Maree looks at the owner of the new voice and smiles. “Why, hello.” She states, leaning up against her bike. Although the weight she put behind the lean causes herself and the bike to tumble over.

Everyone starts laughing at her while she hurries to try and get herself and the bike upright. Everyone besides Lyndsey. She is staring Ofelia down. Is that jealousy?!  

I will definitely have to ask her about that later, because here comes my mother stomping and pushing her way towards us.

I reach out for Elyza to help me up just in time for my mom to stop in front of us.

“What were you thinking?” She yells. I go to respond, when I notice that she isn’t even yelling at me. She is yelling at Elyza, who is standing there with a deer in headlights look on her face. I then realize, as an orphan, she probably never had to deal with a crazy concerned mother before. So, I decide to help my lover out. This one time.

I lean over and whisper into Elyza’s ear.

“I wasn’t thinking, Madison. And that would appear to be the issue.” Elyza repeats.

“No you weren’t Elyza. You could have gotten my daughter and yourself killed. How fast were you even going?" 

Elyza goes to tell her the speed, not knowing that would just make this waaaay worse. So I quickly step in.

“Say I'm sorry, now.” I whisper to her.

“Alicia is sorry.” She says and I elbow her in the ribs. Asshole! 

“I’m sorry?” She corrects herself, looking at me, mischief playing at the corner of her eyes. Oh yea this is the last time I help her. Next time I'll let my mom chew her up and spit her out.

My mom gives her an evil stare, before looking over to me. Ut oh. I guess I should have seen this coming.

“Come with me Alicia. Now.” She says before walking to the back of the truck. I groan and follow, but not before I hear Maree.

“Dude.” She says to Elyza. “Does your Hodnes know her mom has the hots for you?”

Fucking Lost boys, I swear to god.

 

After I get my ass handed to me by my mom, we head back over to the group. Elyza is introducing everyone to the new additions. Chris is eyeing Maree down, and she gives him a look saying 'no fucking way.' 

There is a pretty big horde of infected coming, probably following the loud motorcycle race. I walk up to Elyza and she wraps her arms around me.

“We have to start heading out, Hodnes. There is only an hour or two left of light. It shouldn’t take more than a half hour to get to the farm, but I want to give us enough time, just in case.” I nod.

“My mom wants me to ride in the truck with her. I figure I have put her through enough lately, so I’m going to.” She nods, then kisses me as we part.

The three Lost Boys start up their bikes, as the rest of us pile into the truck. Maree and Elyza are in a revving war. If the infected weren’t attracted to us, they definitely would be now. Lyndsey, seeing that the other two were distracted, uses it to her advantage and takes off first, for an early lead.

Maree looks to Elyza, then takes off after Lyndsey, her middle finger raised high in the air to Elyza. Elyza seeming not to be in any hurry, revs her bike a few more times. Then she takes off so fast, the force lifts the front wheel of her bike up. She keeps her wheelie popped until she passes Maree, then sets it down.  She slows her pace after a while, not wanting to lose us in the truck. I bet if we weren’t following, she would have been long gone by now.

“Seriously, could she be any cooler?” Chris asks besides me. “Hey Alicia.” He whispers. “Look what Elyza gave me.” He pulls the road flare out of his pocket a little bit, and raises his eyebrows. Makes an explosion gesture with his hands, then puts his finger to his lips so I won’t tell.

It literally takes everything in me not laugh, but I succeed. I give him a very convincing impressed look, and he puffs his chest out proud. I really, really hope Elyza and I are around when he tries to blow something up and realizes it’s just a flare.

 

When we pull up to the farm, there are more than a few infected crawling around the exterior. There are a good 30 spread out front. They head straight for the girls on the bikes. Maree heads straight into the group and starts taking them down one by one.

Elyza is arguing for Lyndsey to get into the truck, yelling and pointing at us. We can't hear what they're saying but Lyndsey looks pretty pissed off and is yelling right back. Lyndsey looks over at Maree who is circling 3 ghouls. She tries one last time to push past Elyza.

Elyza having enough, grabs Lyndsey by the arm and starts dragging her towards us.  When they reach the truck Lyndsey jerks her arm free and slaps Elyza across the face.

Ofelia and I gasp, while Chris lets out an “Oh fuck. She dead.”

The slap doesn’t phase Elyza, but she bares her teeth a little at Lyndsey, and pounds her fist hard on the door of the truck for us to open. They continue their angry stare down, until the door opens. Elyza yells at her to get inside one last time before turning and running over to help Maree. 

 

Elyza is looking at all the infected when they pull up to the farm. It's a decent sized group, but nothing her and Maree can't handle. Her Hodnes is safe in the truck, but Lyndsey is still outside. She looks over to Maree, who has a huge smile on her face. The thrill of a fight, evident on her face.

 

"Get her in the truck." Maree says before heading straight for the pack of infected.

"Fuck you, Maree!" Lyndsey yells.

"Later, babe. I'm busy." Maree states before slamming her long knife under the chin of a ghoul, penetrating it's brain. She tosses the shell of the body into two more coming at her knocking them down.

Elyza looks to Lyndsey, knowing this won't be easy, getting her to the truck. She takes a deep breath.

"No." Lyndsey says before she can even say anything.

"Sha. Lyndsey, beja." She begs. Elyza doesn't want to make a scene. 

"I can help."

"Em pleni!" Elyza is done with this. Her and Maree can handle it. "You're going to get in the truck right now." She growls, pointing back to the truck.

"No. Fuck off!" Lyndsey says looking to check on Maree behind Elyza, and tries to push past to help her. Elyza isn't losing Lyndsey twice. So she grabs her by the arm and starts dragging her to the truck.

"What are you going to do Lyndsey? Kill them with confusion, as you explain quantum mechanics to them. You're not a fighter." She knows she will pay for the insult. She doesn't care, she just wants her safe in the truck with her Hodnes.

Sure enough, when they get to the truck Lyndsey gets her arm free and slaps her across the face.

"You fucking bastard!"

Elyza bares her teeth before pounding on the door of the truck. If it wasn't armoured her fist would have went through it. She continues her stare down with Lyndsey until the door opens. Sure she's pissed Elyza thinks, but at least she is safe. 

"Get in there. Now!" She tells Lyndsey before turning to face the remaining infected with Maree.

"She'll get over it." Maree tells her before slamming her boot through a skull. "And your down by 7 chief. Make that 8.." Maree goes to knife the nearest ghoul but Elyza's knife flies into it's forehead a split second before Maree's. Elyza grins wide at her.

"Hey! Stick to your own side!" Maree glares at her before throwing Elyza's blade back to her.

Elyza catches the weapon in mid air with two fingers and turns around to whip it into another skull with one fluid motion.

Elyza loves a good battle. And she really loves fighting with Maree. The two of them match each other so well. Maree was the only other Lost Boy with the speed and strength enhancements that could keep up with her.

Maree was wild and impatient when she first obtained her gifts. After a few years under Elyza's wing though, turned her into an amazing soldier. She's proud of her little sister. Even though she is a shit head most of the time.

They take down all but one lonely zeke, which is stumbling slowly towards them from about 25 ft away. They look at each other before letting their knives fly. The blades both hit the zombie at the same time.

"Damnit!" Maree exclaims. "How many did you get?"

"12." She lies. She actually got 14, but loves to boost her little sisters confidence when it comes to battle.

Maree's mouth drops open. "I got 13!" She yells before taking off running in the front yard. She rips her t-shirt over her head and slides on her knees in the grass like she just scored the winning goal in the world cup.

Elyza tries to hide her amusement. "Alright Wambach, don't celebrate to soon, we still have the rear and the house to clear." 

Maree pouts, and throws her shirt back on, before they head to the rear of the farm.

The house and back yard were both clear, so Maree got to continue her celebration of beating Elyza. They make their way over to the truck to let everyone know its clear. Lyndsey is the first out the door, she shoulder checks her before heading to Maree. 

She watches as Lyndsey checks Maree for bites or scratches. Finding non, she pushes her before heading inside the house, Maree following with her head down.

Well at least she isn't the only one in trouble, Elyza thinks. Then she feels arms wrap around her middle from behind, and a soft peck of lips on her neck. Elyza spins around and looks into the most beautiful set of green eyes she has ever seen. 

"You ok?" Her Hodnes whispers.

Elyza nods before taking Alicia’s lips in her own. "Will you take watch with me, after we get everyone settled?" She asks as they break away.

Alicia gives her a soft smile. "I would love to."

 

 

I'm sitting in between Elyza's legs, my back to her front, and her arms are wrapped around my waist. Her lips, are working their way up and down my neck. God I love keeping watch.

We're up on the second story balcony that connects to the room we claimed. I really don't know how she is so good at multitasking. All I can think about is her lips, and the soft grazes of her tongue sending shooting spikes if pleasure to my core. If I was in charge of watch..we would all be dead.

She pulls her lips away from my neck and a small whimper escapes me.

"Hodnes." She whispers softly in my ear. Like seriously, does she even know what that does to me. Considering she has a fucking smirk on that gorgeous face of hers, I know she knows.

"I think Maree has rested enough. What do you say I go grab her to take over and we can maybe take this inside. Let me finish what I started earlier in the woods. Just no screaming Hodnes. I don't want to get shot again."

My heart stops. Oh fuck yes. She stands up and throws both her legs over the railing and lands on the ground. You know because climbing through the door behind us was to easy. Who am I kidding. I fucking love when she does shit like that.

I open the door and make my way into our room. Suddenly feeling nervous and insecure. We're no longer in the heat of the moment and my brain starts over thinking. Should I undress before she comes back? Let her undress me? Oh no stupid brain, not now!

The first time we had sex it was crazy. It was lead by our emotions of the situation. I didn't have time to think about what we were doing. I just knew that she was alive and I needed to have her that very fucking second.

I light a few more candles that are placed around the room for light, and sit on the bed. I don't get much more time to think because I hear a soft click, and look over to see Elyza standing in front of the closed bedroom door.

My heart starts racing at the sight of her. God has she always been this beautiful? Her hair, if possible, looks even more golden in the candle light. She throws her jacket on the desk beside the door. Then she kicks off her boots. Oh fuck. It's happening.

She walks slowly over to me, where I'm sitting on the bed, keeping eye contact the whole time. She kneels down in front of me and starts unlacing my own boots. I have to swallow the lump in my throat. Her eyes are so beautiful in this light. She smiles at me. Not in her usual cocky Elyza way, but a true sweet smile. I can see her swallow too. Is she nervous as well?

Still kneeling, she reaches behind me and moves all the hair from my left shoulder, to the ride side and leaves my neck exposed. Her fingers lightly graze the back of my neck while doing so and it makes goosebumps flood my entire body. I close my eyes at the sensation.

"You're so beautiful, Hodnes." She whispers. 

I have never felt so much love for, or from anyone in my life. I didn't even know it was possible to feel this way. I can feel her own emotions deep inside me. And I know she can feel mine too. The fear of losing each other. The constant worry of every new threat around the corner. And not the worry for ourselves, but for the other. I can feel her pain, past and present. I can feel her anger and her joy. I can feel Elyza, every little bit of her.

 

So I cant help it. When I open my eyes, and look into hers, I feel a tear slide down my cheek, and see one is hugging the corner of her own eye.

She reaches up and wipes the next tear from my cheek, and shushes me softly. 

"I love you, Hodnes. For always." She whispers never breaking eye contact.

I lean in and kiss her, needing to taste her lips. I mean that was pretty smooth, even for Elyza. 

The kiss intensifies quickly and I'm raising my arms over my head for her to lift off my shirt. She starts kissing my neck while she undoes my bra. She breaks away when she slowly slides the straps off my arms, not taking her eyes away from mine. Once she's done she raises her own arms and I do the exact same for her.

She refuses to break our eyes apart even while helping move me back farther into the bed. She stands up then and unbuttons her pants and slides them off, before slowly taking mine next. She breaks our stare only to look up and down every inch of my body. She licks her lips while doing so, and I pray that I can last longer than 5 minutes, because watching her look at me like that is the sexiest thing I have ever experienced.

She lays herself down on top of me, and slides her thigh in between mine. I moan at the sensation I feel when the hard muscles of her body connect with my skin. Then I moan once more when her lips do the same.

She kisses her way from my neck, to my collar bone. Her tongue stops at one of my nipples and teases it lightly. She then takes it around her lips, and sucks gently. She lets it go, and sucks in a breath around it, creating a cold sensation from the air to replace the warmth from her mouth previously. The sudden change of temperature, mixed with the lingering feeling of her mouth feels so good it causes my back to arch.

She teases my other nipple with her tongue before continuing it's path down my body. When she makes her way to he top of my underwear, she looks up at me. I don't really know if she is asking for permission or just wants one more look at me, but I nod just in case. 

She slowly slides them off me, kissing a trail down behind them. Once they are off she settles herself between my legs. She kisses and sucks on each one of my hip bones before making her way to the spot I have been longing for her to be in.

She starts off slow. Her tongue trying to touch each nerve ending separately I assume. It feels so fucking good. Her tongue is so soft as she moves it from the top of my clit to the bottom and than all over again. She moves it all around in a circle slowly a few more times before starting to go faster.

I'm gripping the sheets when she adds more pressure and starts flicking her tongue. Her hands move up to my breasts so she can also thumb over my nipples. Oh god. Yes. My hips start bucking slightly when she increases the speed and pressure once more, and then more, and more. Oh my fucking god. Elyza has enhanced speed and strength..this includes in her tongue. I'm not going to last much longer when I hear and feel her moan at the same time I do.

I look down at her because I don't know, I guess I just want to see her as she sends me over the edge. Her eyes are already waiting for me. I can feel each new wave of my orgasm building. With each new wave we both let out small moans at the same time. It's like she can feel them too. She can. I know she can.

Finally we can't take it anymore and our orgasms come hard. Elyza closes her eyes at the same time I grab the pillow behind me and scream her name into it.

It takes a very long time for the throbbing to stop between my legs. It takes Elyza even longer to move out from between them. 

But when she does, she crawls up beside me and takes me into her arms. I fall asleep to her sweet kisses and promises of tomorrows in this life, and all our other ones.


	25. Chapter 25

I open my eyes to total darkness. I have no idea where I am, because I can’t fucking see anything. Where ever I am it is cold, smells of disinfectants, and antiseptics. I can hear faint beeping sounds in the distance. I pull Elyza’s jacket around me, and inhale her scent. Elyza, where are you? I take a few steps and my feet echo loud throughout the room.

All of a sudden the lights above me start flicking on one by one. I’m in a huge white cement hallway. As the lights fly all the way down to the end, I can see there are rooms with thick metal doors on each side. Oh my god. I’m in a horror movie. I hate horror movies. I’m going to die. My heart starts thumping loud in my ears.

My feet start moving on their own. No, feet stop! They do. At the first fucking door of course. I try and close my eyes because I am assuming something scary is in there, like a clown or some scary looking ghost bitch, that wants to eat my soul! But there is nothing in there but some medical machines, and a metal table with arm and leg straps on it. Ok, freaky but not so bad. I was really expecting the ghost bitch. You know, one with crazy eyes, and a head that can magically twist 360 degrees.

My feet start taking me to the next door, traitorous feet. Don’t they know this is exactly how the beginning of a horror movie starts. Oh hey, look at that scary hallway with doors lining each side. I know! Why don’t we go towards them and see what’s in them! Boom! Next thing you know you have a scary killer after you, and then you die.

Once I make it to the next door, I look inside and see the exact same set up as the other room. But this time Nick is strapped to the table. He has tubes and wires coming out of his entire body, but appears to be asleep. I start banging on the door and try to open it.

“Nick!” I scream, still pounding away. “Nick! Open the door, Nick. Please!” I go for my gun so I can shoot the glass pane on the door, but it’s not strapped to my waist. My dagger is missing also. I keep pounding on the door, but he won’t wake up.

“Help me!” I scream down the hallway. “Please, someone help!” I run to the next door to see if someone is in there to help. I see Ofelia in the same set up as Nick. No, no, no. Please be a dream. Wake up Alicia! Please wake up. I close my eyes trying to wake myself up when I hear a blood curdling scream, that breaks my heart into a million pieces.

“Elyza!” I yell taking off trying to find her in one of the rooms. She is in the very last room on the left. When I get to the door and see her, I scream myself.

She is hanging by her wrists from the ceiling. She has tubes going in every vein in her body, taking all of her blood. There are tears of blood streaming from her eyes. Also, blood is coming out of her nose, mouth and ears. Her face is beaten black and blue, and she is screaming in pain. I can feel her pain within my own body, and it hurts so bad. But I don’t care about my own pain, only hers.

“Elyza!” I scream out, while trying to break open the door. I throw my shoulder into it, after my fists won’t make it budge. “Elyza! Please look at me!” I scream pounding my palm against the window to get her attention. She just keeps screaming from the pain. It feels like someone rips the heart from my very chest, seeing her like this. I try and tell myself it’s just a dream. That I will wake up soon. I try to close my eyes again, so I can attempt to wake up but I cant. I can’t take my eyes off of her. My vision goes blurry from all my tears, and I can see a shape of someone walking up behind her.

I wipe my tears the best I can, and when I see who is in the room with her, a vicious growl erupts from within me. It’s Jayson. I start punching the glass harder, breaking my hand in the process. My teeth are bared like I have seen Elyza do time and again. He looks at me, throws his head back and laughs. He walks up to Elyza and whispers something in her ear. She stops screaming, and starts letting out more of a whimpered cry. Her eyes slowly drag from the floor to look up at me, more tears of blood falling down her face. “Hodnes.” I hear her cry.

While staring at me, Jayson traps one of her tears on his fingertip. Then puts his finger in his mouth and sucks it off. He walks up slowly to the glass. My chest is heaving up and down, my lungs trying to draw in breaths that won’t come. An evil disgusting smile crosses over his rat face.

“She will never be yours. She will always belong to me.” He whispers, then laughs again.

I let out one last scream of “NO!” and slam my entire body up against the door.

 

I wake up crying hysterically. I have arms wrapped around my like a vice. I don’t have to look to know who it is, as I can feel Elyza’s essence surrounding me and her familiar calming scent hits me instantly.

“Shhh Hodnes, it’s alright. It was just a dream. You are safe.” She whispers in my ear, followed by more words in her Lost Boys language.

It’s not my safety I’m worried about. It’s hers. I start crying harder remembering her pain that I could feel in the dream. I know the dream was a little out there, but what if that’s how she truly felt during their twisted experiments. I turn myself around in her arms, so I can bury my face in her neck.

She continues to sooth me, while I continue to cry. After a good 45 minutes or so, my tears dry up and I pull my face from her neck to look up at her. She gives me a soft smile, and kisses my forehead. I adjust my hold on her and squeeze her harder.

She’s right here. She’s here with me. Jayson doesn’t have her. And he will NEVER have her ever again. I’ll make sure of it.

“Elyza.” I say. My voice cracking and strained.

“Sha, Ai Hodnes.” She whispers with another kiss to my forehead.

“I can’t let him take you from me. I refuse.” I tell her, before the tears start coming again.

She tenses up, knowing who it is I am talking about. “Hodnes..” She tells me then, lifts my chin up so she can look me in the eye. “No one will ever be able to take me from you, or you from me. They would have to get through me first. And that will not be an easy task.”

I don’t doubt that it wouldn’t be easy. But the memories of the dream are still too strong, so I can’t give her my full belief at the moment. And I hate that I’m feeling this way. If I believe in anything in this world, it is Elyza. I just can’t get her pained screams, or his sick laugh out of my head.

“We have to do it. We have to take him out, Elyza. We need to make a plan and go and fight.” I say, my heart rate starting to pick back up.

She is quiet for a few minutes. I look up at her to make sure she hasn’t fallen asleep. I know she is weighing her options. Finding Maree and Lyndsey has probably changed a lot for her. Not only am I at risk, but she has to worry about Jayson getting to them as well. She closes her eyes, and I can feel her jaw clench so hard, I worry for her teeth.

I reach up and cup her face with one of my hands. She looks down at me. Her eyes swirling black with anger. Then I slowly watch as the anger starts to dissipate. She closes her eyes for a second and when she opens them again, my favorite baby blues are back.

“I love you, Elyza.” I whisper. “Please. Can we just end this. Soon.”

She nods. “Soon.” She repeats softly. “But not tonight, Ai Hodnes. Sleep now. I am here, and will be when you wake.”

“Promise?” I ask, her soothing voice suddenly making me very tired.

“Sha, Hodnes. For always.” Is the last thing I hear before falling back to sleep.

 

 

Elyza listens as Alicia’s breath steadies out and she slowly falls asleep. She holds her closer, closes her eyes and inhales the sweet smell of her hair. She can’t believe how much she loves her Hodnes. Elyza has never loved anyone before, besides her Lost Boys. But that is a different kind of love.

Hearing that her only family, the only people to ever love her, were all killed nearly broke her. The only thing keeping her going was her vendetta against The Corp and Jayson. And now, she has a new family, Maree and Lyndsey came back to her, and of course she has her very heart, Alicia.

If they do this, if they take on The Corp, and she loses anyone this time, she doesn’t know if she will be able to live afterwards. Especially if something were to happen to Alicia. Just the thought sends shooting pains from her stomach to her heart. She can’t let anything happen to her Hodnes. She knows the things Jayson is capable of. He has his sick twisted sights set on her Hodnes. She bites her tongue to the point that blood starts pooling in her mouth, to stop the growl that threatens to come out from thinking about what he would do to her.

Elyza silently debates every option she has. There is only one thing she can do to guarantee the safety of her remaining Lost boys, her new family, and her heart. Her beautiful, sweet Alicia.

Elyza slides herself slowly out from Alicia’s arms. She starts getting dressed. She puts on all her weapons, her boots but leaves her jacket for Alicia. She takes a few minutes to memorize the view of Alicia, sleeping peacefully. She looks like an angel. This is the most beautiful sight Elyza has ever seen. 

She kisses Alicia’s forehead, then her cheeks and finally those perfect lips. She feels terrible that she just promised her Hodnes that she would wake up and Elyza would be there. That she would always be there. But she has to break that promise. If only to save her heart. 

"Ai hod yu in, Alicia." She whispers.

Tears slip from her eyes as she softly closes the door. She reassures herself that Maree is with Alicia now. Maree will protect her like she was her own love. If Elyza trusted anyone to protect her Hodnes, it would be Maree. Hands down.

Elyza silently makes her way down the stairs of the house. She will have to make it on foot for a while until she can find some transportation. She can’t risk waking anyone up from the loud bikes. She makes it to the front door and pauses, looking back up the stairs.

“I’m sorry, Hodnes.” She whispers before turning around and leaving the house.

The only way to prevent losing anyone else Elyza cares about, is to give Jayson what he wants. So that’s what she is going to do. She will hand herself over to him. He can have her blood, but never will he lay hands on her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me... Or Elyza..


	26. Chapter 26

Elyza makes her way off the porch and heads down the drive way. Elyza has never really cried since she was a small kid, but every step she takes, leading her farther away from Alicia, the tears seem to fall more. 

"Going some where Chief?" Maree's voice calls out once she passes the armored truck.

Elyza was so deep in her own thoughts, and in her plans to save everyone that she forgot Maree would be on watch.

She turns to look at Maree, who is standing on top of the truck. She has a cigarette hanging from her mouth, a rifle over her shoulder and is as naked as the day she was born.

"Maree..why are you naked?" She asks.

"Don't try and change the subject. What the fuck is going on?" She says, taking a drag from her cigarette.

"I gotta run and go do something Maree. If I'm not back in a day, can you take Alicia and the rest of the group east?"

Maree stares at her for awhile contemplating what Elyza said. "What do you have to go do? Speak true."

"Just some shit Maree. Don't fucking question me. Just do as I ask you, ok." Elyza tells her before heading back down the driveway.

"Why are you crying about just doing simple shit?" Maree yells loud.

"Will you shut the fuck up, and keep your fucking voice down!" She growls out turning to face Maree. She can't afford to have Alicia wake up.

"She's leaving us." Lyndsey says, walking out from behind the truck. She has nothing but a blanket wrapped around her.

Elyza's eyes widen in shock. "Were you guys just..."

"Hey! We be the ones askin the questions around here." Maree then snaps her fingers at Elyza to get her attention away from Lyndsey. "Eyes up here young fella." 

"Why are you leaving us again?" Lyndsey asks. "Better yet, why are you leaving Alicia?"

"It's none of your fucking business!" Elyza says.

Maree and Lyndsey both take a step back in shock. Then Lyndsey starts heading over to Elyza and gets right into her face.

"You're a real piece of fucking work, you know that! How dare you say it's none of our fucking business. You're the only fucking family we have left. We risked our lives to try and help you at the compound. And for what? For you to go and hand yourself back to the fucking asshole you left us for in the first place." 

"Drop that truth bomb, babe!" Maree says.

"And what about that fucking girl inside, Elyza? Do you even see the way she looks at you? She looks at you like you fucking hung the moon and stars in the sky. Does she know what your doing?"

"I'm saving her that's what I'm fucking doing!" Elyza yells. 

Lyndsey starts laughing and that pisses Elyza off. She clenches her fists hard.

"You're saving her? Are you delusional? How is breaking her heart saving her?"

"She will be alive. And so will you, and Maree, and the rest of the group. I would gladly sacrifice myself for her. For all of you, so you can have a chance. Get as far away as you can, and he won't be able to touch you guys." Elyza has tears running down her cheeks again. "Do you think I want to do this? Do you think I want to go back to the torture, and spend the rest of my life locked up in his grasp. No. I don't. But I love her. And I would rather take whatever it is I have coming than risk anything happening to her. Or you guys. I'm protecting you. Just like I always have."

Maree jumps down from the truck and goes to stand by Lyndsey.

"We don't need you to protect us any more. I'm not trying to be a dick, but when you left, we had to take care of ourselves. And I'm not trying to hurt you either, but we did just fine on our own. This sexy ass over here.." She points to Lyndsey. "She even figured out how to get us out. We survived on our own for months looking for you. If anything Chief, I think it's you that could use the protection."

Elyza glares at Maree. She doesn't need protection. She's fucking Elyza Lex!

"What she means is, you could use our help. You want to take out Jayson and the Corp, why don't you let us help. Alicia said that was the plan anyway. What changed?"

Elyza drops to the ground and sits with her head on her knees. "I've never loved anyone before."

"Yea we know." Lyndsey says.

"What are you talking about? My room was right next to yours. I could hear you lovin lots of chicks!" Maree says before Lyndsey slaps her on her naked chest.

"Ow! Pink belly, what the fuck!" Maree says.

Elyza looks at her weird.

"It's my safe word." She shrugs and Elyza smiles.

How can she think about leaving Maree again. Or Lyndsey? Or her fucking Hodnes. She promised herself and literally just promised Alicia she wouldn't leave her again. She puts her head back on her knees.

Lyndsey comes and sits next to her. She puts her arm around her. "Do you want to know what makes you so strong?"

"A serum created by scientists that worked for.." 

"Can you not be a dick for one second of your life? No not that fucking shit they pumped you full of. You protected us all our lives because you loved us. You went through hell to escape so you could come back for us, because you loved us. You are strong because you care so fucking much. And you know who else is strong because she cares?"

Maree raises her hand. "Pick me! I know this one!"

Lyndsey waves her hand for Maree to say her answer, while also rolling her eyes.

"Your Hodnes. Did you know she judo kicked one of the soldiers off a fucking roof!"

Elyza didn't know that. 

"And she killed Skai, to help you. I know you're worried something is going to happen to her. But I don't think you give her enough credit. There is a damn good warrior hidden within that girl. Don't leave her. Don't leave us." Lyndsey says.

"Let us pay you back for all the times you have looked out for us. All of us. Maybe some of the group will come help, and if they don't fuck it. We have two super soldiers, a super genius, and a super pissed of Hodnes! We can definitely take down those pansy ass little bitches." Maree says.

Elyza thinks about it. Thinks about everything. Maybe they are right. It's going to be a huge risk, but if it could finally be done and over with..that's all she ever wanted. She wanted the Lost Boys to have their freedom. She wanted freedom.

"You're also not the only one who's lost their family. Maree and I did too. We want to help. We want to avenge our family too." 

Elyza looks over at Lyndsey. She's right. It's not just her fight anymore. 

"Ok." Elyza says. "You're right."

Maree groans.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" Lyndsey says with a smile.

"You done did it." Maree says shaking her head.

"You're right." Elyza repeats.

"One more time." 

"I said you are fucking right, Lyndsey!"

"You're damn right I am. I always am. I'm the smartest fucking person on earth."

"We know!" Maree and Elyza say at the same time.

Then Elyza leans over to give Lyndsey a hug. "Thank you."

"Hey I helped too!" Maree says trying to go in for a hug. 

Elyza palms her head and holds her at an arms length. "You're fucking naked Maree! I'm not hugging you!"

"So is she." Maree points to Lyndsey.

"She has a blanket on. Which.. Are you guys..?"

Lyndsey gets up and stands in front of Maree.

"Nevermind. Don't you have a Hodnes waiting for you." Lyndsey says pulling the blanket tighter.

"Yes. Buts she's sleeping. Was this the first time you two..?"

Maree shakes her head no and has a huge smile on her face while Lyndsey says "Yes. First and only time."

Lyndsey catches Elyza staring over at Maree and turns in time to see her holding up all 10 fingers to say how many times.

Lyndsey reaches out and pinches one of Maree's nipples hard.

"Ow! Pink belly! Pink belly!"

Elyza stands up. "Well this just got weird. I'm going back inside."

She starts walking to the house. "And no more sex on watch!" 

Elyza sneaks back into the house quietly. When she reaches the room her and Alicia are sharing she pauses. She's fucking terrified of losing Alicia. But she knows this is the right thing to do. She opens the door and walks in. She undresses again, then climbs into bed, taking the love of her life in her arms.

 

Elyza wakes me up with soft kisses to my neck. A girl could get used to this, that's for sure.

"Mmmmm..good morning to you too." I tell her with a smile. I open my eyes and look at her. There is something wrong.

"What happened?" I ask her sitting up. She starts shaking her head. "Don't lie to me, Elyza."

She sighs. "I already did." She says.

I scoot away from her. "What do you mean?"

"I lied to you last night. It wasn't my intention though." She pauses.

"Elyza, I swear to god, if you don't get to the point soon, I'm going to freak the fuck out."

She holds up her hands in surrender. "Ok Hodnes. I'm sorry. I told you that no one could take us away from each other, but then I left.."

I jump off the bed. "You what? What were you going to do?"

"I was going to give myself to the Corp. To Jayson."

My nightmare starts running through my mind and I have to cover my mouth to trap the whimper from escaping. Elyza jumps up and comes over to me. She reaches for me but I slap her hand away.

"Don't!" I start looking for my clothes so I can get dressed.

"Hodnes." She starts.

I turn around and get in her face. "Don't you even dare, Elyza! I can't believe you were going to do that to me. Everything you told me last night was a fucking lie!"

"It wasn't when I said it. I just sat up thinking, and I just couldn't think of any other option to keep you safe. To keep all of you safe!"

"You're an asshole!" I yell and then I push her. 

"I know. I'm so sorry. I don't want to hurt you, Hodnes. I'm not going. Well I am going, but you, Maree, and Lyndsey are coming with me. Anyone else can come too, if that's what they want." She reaches for me again, but I move out of her reach.

"Why?" I ask her. "You were just going to leave me in the middle of the night. No goodbye! Just up and fucking leave! Why didn't you?" I'm so angry I push her again.

She looks out the balcony doors. "Lyndsey and Maree made me realize something. We are stronger with those we love. They make me stronger. YOU make me stronger. And I make you guys stronger. Also, it's not just my fight anymore. Maree and Lyndsey lost their family too. I cant deny them something I want for myself. If we can come up with a good enough plan, I don't see how we can fail. I have the means to take them out. I have weapons, I have Maree and Lyndsey. And I have you Hodnes."

She reaches out one more time for me and I let her take me into her arms. 

"I didn't mean to lie. I just kept thinking about Jayson getting his hands on you, and I freaked."

I shiver, thinking of my dream again. "Well I get scared thinking about him getting you too. But I don't go running off to go try and stop him alone." I wrap my arms around her. 

"I know. I won't do it again. I promise. We're going to all sit down as a group and figure out a plan. Please forgive me Hodnes. I'm so sorry." She holds me tighter.

Damnit. I want to stay mad. I really do, but I can't. She's here. She came back. And in the end she did keep her promise. I woke up in her arms.

"Fine." I grumble and pull away so I can look her in the eyes. "But I swear to god Elyza Lex, if you ever try to do that again, or lie to me. I'm going to fucking kick your ass! Try me." I give her a look that means I'm serious.

"I believe it Hodnes. Remind me not to stand on any rooftops around you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its short but i couldn't leave you guys hanging.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one kind of got away from me..

"Hodnes." Elyza says to me.

"Hmm?" Were still trapped in our embrace, in the middle of our room. Our room. I like the sound of that. I wonder if we can ever stay in one place long enough to actually have a room to call our own. Or a house. Ha. Not likely. This is the apocalypse after all, idiot.

"I've never been in a relationship before." She says.

"What?" I say and pull back to look at her. Elyza Lex has never been in a relationship? Smooth talking Elyza, that oozes sex appeal, and can do all I have experienced with that tongue.. Well I guess a relationship wouldn't be needed to learn how to fuck like she does. Ok. Stop thinking about Elyza and where she learned to fuck like that, before you get hella jealous. Fuck! To late. I can feel it growing in my stomach.

"I never have. I've never been in love before either. This is kind of all new to me, Hodnes."

Ok. It kind of all makes sense now. Why everyone who new about us was so shocked. Especially when they heard her name for me. 

She looks very vulnerable right now. "Hey that's ok, Elyza." I reach my hand up to cup her face. She leans into my hand and closes her eyes. "That just makes me feel even more special to know I'm Elyza Lex's first Hodnes."

She opens her eyes quickly and stares so intensively back at me, my breath is taken away for a moment. 

"You ARE special." She says. "And you will be my ONLY Hodnes." She says it like it is the only truth in the world worth knowing.

I don't say anything, because I can't. My voice was stolen with my breath. But I kiss her instead.

"Yu laik ain." She says when we part, finding my eyes again, then translates.. "You are mine."

I nod.

"Ai laik yun, feva." She kisses me again, before whispering the translation in ear. "I am yours. Forever."

Now that is the only truth in the world worth knowing. See. Fucking Elyza Lex. Smooth talker extraordinaire. I kiss her fiercely. Why does she always make me go from wanting to rip her face off, to wanting to rip her clothes off. It's a gift I tell you.

She pulls away leaving both of us breathless. She puts her forehead to mine. "Is this where we have the make up sex, now?" 

Or maybe it's a curse. I don't know. 

What I do know is I throw her on the bed, where we make up. Twice.

 

I must have fallen asleep after our reconciliation, because I'm startled awake by Maree pounding on our bedroom door.

"Come on Elyza! I have been on watch all night and morning! Now it's mid afternoon! I actually have to sleep, unlike your stupid ass."

Elyza hops out of the bed, still naked and flings the door open hard. Maree has a huge smile on her face seeing Elyza in her state of undress. 

"Oh..what were you guys doing?" She raises her eyebrows up and down. "Is your sexy Hodnes in there. Her mom wants me to check on her. I need a visual sight to confirm.." She goes to try and peer around Elyza, but Elyza grabs her by her throat and throws her into the wall with a growl.

"Ok. Fine. No need to get nasty Elyza. Damn. A voice confirmation should suffice." Maree says rubbing her throat.

"I'm ok, Maree." I yell out to her.

"Just ok? Are you sure you're doing it right?" She asks Elyza. "I can give you some pointers..I maybe even have this diagram.."

Elyza lets out another growl, and I can hear Maree take off down the stairs laughing. Elyza slams the door shut. Then comes back to bed. 

I roll myself on top of her kissing down her chest. "Don't worry, you're definitely doing it right."

I kiss up from her chest, to her neck. I bite down as hard as she likes it. Her hands fly to my hips and I smile. Good. Right where I want her. There's something I have been wanting to ask her, but might need to persuade her a little bit.

I move to her ear. I nip at it before whispering "Can you do something for me?" Then I start moving my hips back and forth. I can feel how wet she is already. Or is that me? Fuck. Stick to the plan and focus.

I lean down and kiss her, while still grinding my hips. I pull back, but leave my mouth an inch away from hers. Letting soft breaths and little sounds of pleasure escape my kiss swollen lips.

She starts moving my hips faster. "Anything, Hodnes."

Alright. Perfect. Oh god this feels so good. Now ask her.

I sit back up to get better leverage, the change is pressure sends me reeling. I tip my head back, and moan. Fuck, I forgot what I was going to ask her.

Elyza takes one of her hands from my hips, and makes the tip of her middle finger start to tease my clit lightly.

We moan at the same time. Fuck it drives me nuts when she does that. I start grinding down harder, when I remember my question.

"I need you too.. Oh god, Elyza." She had slowly slipped her finger inside me in the middle of my question. 

"You need me to what, Hodnes?" She moves her thumb over to replace her finger that left, and starts slowly moving circles around my clit.

A moan escapes us both, and I start lifting myself slowly up and down on her. She adds another finger. Fuuuuck. I start moving faster, her other hand still helping my hips.

"I need you to teach me.. how.. to fight." Her hands stop moving. Fuck. No! I take it back. I keep moving because, I don't care anymore if she does or doesn't. Riding Elyza is all that matters to me right now.

Before I know it she has me flipped and into the position she had me in, our first time in the van.

Her hand around my throat. She starts moving her hand in me again. "Do you want to start with submissions?" She purrs in my ear.

I nod. Yes. Yes I do. Whatever the fuck you want Elyza!

She wraps her legs around mine, and spreads them open a little further, giving herself more room for her hand. I can't move my legs at all. Not that I would want to. 

I start moving my ass against her harder and faster to match her own hand in me. She moans, but I stifle mine biting my lip. I just want to hear that sexy sound I'm making come from her. It's so unbelievably sexy, fuck.

I reach up and grab her hair with one hand, grabbing the sheets with the other. 

"Pulling hair, Hodnes? That's dirty fighting." She moans in my ear.

Oh fuck. Oh fuck. I'm so close. So is she. "Elyza." I say pulling a little harder on her hair, and grinding a little faster.

She starts breathing faster and moves her fingers in deeper.

"Elyza. Please. I'm so close." I grab her hand to keep it still as I ride myself to the peak of my orgasm.

Her hand leaves my neck just in time to cover my mouth. Preventing the scream surely to come, as she lightly bites my shoulder, to help with hers.

 

After 20 minutes of not moving from our position, Elyza slowly slides me off of her. "Hodnes, your mother is coming." 

"What?" I say sitting up fast.

She gets off the bed and reaches for her clothes. She has her bra, boots and pants on and is walking to balcony by the time I even untangle myself off the bed.

"I don't want to get shot today, so I'm going to go run a perimeter check, and relieve Maree from watch." She kisses me quickly, walks out the door, but pauses at the railing. "Oh and your training begins in 30." Then she jumps over the edge. Putting her shirt on, once she reaches the ground 2 stories below."

I start looking for my clothes and I hear a knock on the door. "One second!" I yell frantically trying to get dressed.

My mom not listening, walks through the door anyways. "Alicia I haven't seen you since we got here, is everything alright?" She looks around the room, watching as I throw my shirt over my head.

"Yep. Everything is fine. Just tired." I sit on the bed to put on my boots. I can feel the knowing stare radiate from her.

"Mmhmm." She says. "Where is Elyza? "Haven't seen her either."

I can't meet her eyes, so I take longer than normal to lace up my boots. "Uhh. I think she should be on a perimeter check. Or on watch for Maree."

"Mmhmm." She says with a little smile. "Why don't you come downstairs. You must be starving. You have been locked in this room for almost 24 hours..resting." There is a playful tone in her voice.

I look up at my mom and instantly blush. Is she joking about my sex life? No. Ew. Gross.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. What an episode of the walking dead tonight huh? Fear starts up again next week and I'm super excited!!
> 
> Thank you all for reading and all your nice, awesome and hilarious comments. <3
> 
> Also.. It's been one month since we lost Heda. Will the pain ever go away :( May we meet again Lexa
> 
> At least our girls are together in this crazy universe! 
> 
> And in our hearts. Haha

30 minuets into my first training session, I was flat on my back, gasping for air. Not in the way I was earlier in the day with Elyza, in our room. Nope. It wasn't even from sparring or anything like that.

It was from our warm up. A fucking run. It's the fucking zombie apocalypse, and she had me fucking running for miles.  And after our incredible sex-athon, I'm feeling pretty spent before we even get a chance to begin.

"Why..are..you trying..to kill me?" I ask Elyza, as she stands over me.

We had just gotten back from our run, and I had collapsed in front of the truck, from exhaustion.

"I wanted to see the extent of your stamina, Hodnes. It is very important."

"Didn't you get a good enough look at my stamina already?" I ask, with a flirty smile.

She doesn't smile back. What the fuck? I thought that was good. She reaches down and pulls me to my feet, with a serious expression plastered to her face.

"You have got me thinking, Hodnes.."

Oh great. A small groan escapes me. She scowls at me, while I counter with an over exaggerated grin.

"This is serious." She continues, while looking every bit of the soldier she was raised to be. Her chin up, back straight with her hands at her sides. I wonder if she's going to start barking insults in my  face. Should I address her as drill sergeant?

"We're going to be in enemy territory, and you will be the number one target."

Ok. So maybe this is a little serious, if she puts it like that. I swallow the bile that threatens to come up my throat.

"If they can get their hands on you, it's a guaranteed surrender on my part. You are my weakness, and they know it's their only chance at getting me alive."

I double over a little as the images of Elyza in my dream fly through my mind. Beaten. Bloodied. Hanging from the fucking ceiling. No. He can't get his hands on her.

"That can't happen." I say.

"No. It can't. Will you reconsider going?" She asks, her voice a little softer.

"Would you? If our roles were reversed?" I meet her eyes. Go ahead, Elyza. Try and lie to me right now.

She doesn't. She sighs and ignores my question.

"Then you need to learn to defend yourself, Hodnes. I'm going to try and do everything in my power to keep you by my side, but things can happen. Will happen. Their goal will be to distract me long enough to get to you. Our only advantage will be that they will be ordered to take you alive" I can see the tension in her stance now. All of her muscles rigid. Her jaw and fists clenched hard. 

"Then teach me." I tell her and walk the few steps, until I'm standing right in front of her. "Teach me how to defend myself, so I can protect you. And then you can take out that stupid mother fucker."

She presses her forehead to mine. Her body language changes completely. I feel like she's leaning on me. Like she needs my strength for once. I go to put my hand on her cheek, but she pulls away, now angry. Her mood changing again just as fast. I get fucking whiplash from her sometimes, I swear.

"If only I would have killed him that day we met! You never would be in this fucking mess. But no. I couldn't just kill him there, because I wanted him to suffer as much as I did!" She let's out an angry cry and punches the door of the armoured vehicle so hard it dents.

"Elyza.." I say walking over to her. "You can't think like that. You can't change the past. You're going to get him. You're going to take them all out, and nothing is going to happen to me. Or you. Or anyone else we care about."

Maree and Lyndsey head out of the house, and walk toward us. They probably heard the commotion and wanted to make sure everything was ok. 

"What's going on?" Lyndsey asks me, when they reach us.

Elyza turns to face her family. "Training. Care to join?"

Maree shrugs, walks over to the truck, and punches it. It doesn't dent, and she walks back over to us shaking out her hand.

"Fun." She states sarcastically. "But would you like something that could actually hit you back?"

Elyza, still angry, looks at her, then starts taking off her weapons. 

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea, right now." I whisper to Lyndsey. Elyza's eyes are more black than blue currently. That only happens when she's very angry, or very very happy.

Maree has finished taking off her jacket and weapons too, and is starting to loosen up.  She rolls her shoulders a few times then turns her back to Elyza to address Lyndsey and I.

"Ok ladies. Watch and learn." She turns around to find both of Elyza's feet planted into her chest. The kick sends her flying 10 feet.

"What the fuck!" Lyndsey screams at Elyza and runs over to Maree. "Are you ok?" She whispers helping her up.

"First lesson. Don't ever turn your back on the enemy." Elyza says, pacing back and forth.

"Elyza.." I start but Maree is up and heading back over to her before I can continue. Oh I have a bad feeling about this.

Elyza gets into her defensive stance and Maree launches a kick at her. Elyza catches her foot and twists it sending Maree into a spiral before landing on the ground, hard. She then brings up her right leg, and slams her heal into the middle of Maree's stomach. 

Maree doubles over on the ground holding her stomach. Elyza reaches down and pulls Maree to her feet. "On your feet soldier!" She yells at her. "You think the Corp is gonna wait for you to catch your breath?" She punches Maree in the face, before kicking her to the ground again.

Lyndsey and I gasp. "Elyza!" We both yell. She stalks over to Maree. Once close enough, Maree kicks Elyza's feet out from under her and rolls herself on top, landing a few good punches of her own.

Elyza gets her legs up and traps Maree's arm in a hold before rolling slightly. Maree screams in pain. Hearing the sound that escapes Maree makes something snap inside Elyza and she lets go and stands up quickly.

When she looks at me, her eyes have returned to normal. Her angry expression, replaced with a guilty one. Lyndsey is already up and heading over to Maree, who brushes her off and is trying to stand up. Lyndsey sets her sights on Elyza. I run to get in between them, holding one hand out to Lyndsey and one hand against Elyza's chest.

"Let me take her to go cool down, Lyndsey. Beja." I beg. The use of her own language, coming from me, makes her eyes leave Elyza and go to my own.

She doesn't say anything, which is probably best. I imagine if she were to open her mouth right now, it wouldn't shut again for a while. So she just turns around and walks back to Maree.

I grab Elyza by the shirt and drag her over to her weapons. I pick them up and hand them to her. Once they are on, I grab her hand and we take off down the road.

On our run earlier, we saw that there was a small group of infected lingering around a hidden one room church. If whatever is going on with Elyza is making her angry, and she wants to beat on something, the infected are a way better option than her little sister.

We don't say anything on our walk. If Elyza wants to say something she will, whether you want to hear it on not. So if she's quiet, it's for a good reason. I let her work out what she needs to in her head, and just hold her hand tight.

When we get to the church, she pulls us to as stop. "What are we doing here, Hodnes?" 

"Training." I tell her. "Maybe getting out some aggression too." I add.

She stares at me for a long moment. Then she drops my hand and takes out two of her knives. She tries to hand one to me but I shake my head. 

"I have mine." I tell her with a smile, as I unsnap our dagger from it's sheath. She smiles back at me and we head towards the church.

Watching Elyza fight, is like watching a beautiful but lethal ballet. She is so quick and graceful in each deadly strike. I'm finding it very hard to focus on my own set of infected, but find the strength to look away.

The one closest to me lunges, and I move quickly to the side. I kick one of it's knees out, and it falls to the ground face first. I hurry up and slam my dagger through the back of it's head. 

My dagger gets stuck in the infecteds skull. I look at the other one getting closer to me, while trying to pull it out. My heart starts racing, and my palms are sweaty, making it hard to get a good grip on my dagger.

I hear Elyza yell out my name and look up just in time as the ghoul falls on top of me, mouth wide open. I scream and try to keep it's head away from me. 

I look closer and see that one of Elyza's knives is already sticking out the side of it's head. I'm so relieved that my arms give out and the weight of the body crashing down knocks the wind out of me.

It only takes Elyza a second to get to me. She throws the body off me, and has me up into her arms within the next.

"Hodnes." She says, while checking me up and down for bites or scratches.

"I'm ok." I whisper. Which I am. Sure, I almost shit myself, but since I didn't, I'm calling this a win.

She checks me over once more, just to be sure. I pull up her chin to meet her worried eyes. "I'm ok, Elyza." I repeat. She doesn't break our gaze but she nods, then sends her last knife flying behind my back into the remaining infecteds skull.

"We make a pretty good team huh?" I ask, trying to lighten the mood. 

It works. She smiles, before kissing me hard. "I love you." She says before kissing me again.

"I love you, Elyza." I tell her in between her kisses.

"I think todays training is over." She lets me go reluctantly, and goes to retrieve her knives. She wipes them off and returns them to their spots. Then she goes and pulls my dagger out for me, cleans that as well, and snaps it back into place on my thigh.

She grabs my hand and we start our walk back to camp. 

"I'm sorry." She admits to me. I squeeze her hand and look over to her. "I lost my temper earlier. I'm just.." She stops us and turns to me. "I'm scared."

I grab her other hand, and kiss them both. "I know. I'm scared too. But I believe in you, Elyza. I believe in Maree. And did you know Lyndsey is the smartest person on Earth?"

She laughs. I grab her face. "We can do this. Together we're unstoppable. We're going to come up with a plan. It's going to work, and Jayson will never be able to hurt you, or me or anyone else we love ever again. Let's see some of that famous Elyza Lex confidence. You got this. WE got this."

She nods. "Gon war." She whispers.

 

When we make it back, Maree and Lyndsey are sitting on the front porch. Maree has her head tipped back, with towel held up to her nose soaking up some of the blood.

She lifts her head up when we make it over to them. Lyndsey goes to talk but Maree holds up her hand to stop her.

"You still hit like a girl." Maree tells Elyza with a smile.

"Thank you." Elyza says smiling back.

"You ok?" Maree asks her.

"I am now. I'm scared. But that's no excuse for the way I took it out on you." 

Maree waves her hand. "It's been a while since anyone has beat my ass. Twas a very humbling experience, Chief." She grins. Then squints against the pain it causes in her nose.

"I'm sorry, regardless. I have been stressing out over this whole Red Weather situation. But I fucking done stressing out. We're going to come up with a plan. We're going to train hard." She looks at Lyndsey, then me. "You guys too. I want you to give me everything you got. And I will do the same for you. This ends, soon. Tomorrow we plan our war."

"Gon wor!" Maree yells, her fist high in the air.

"Gon wor!" We all repeat.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really short I know, but I'm going to try and update again tonight

"Good, Hodnes. Again." Elyza says to me.

We are in the yard of the hidden church sparring. We have turned the church into our own little private training ground. We haven't told my mom and the rest of the group our plans yet, so we thought the church would be the perfect spot to train without being questioned on ulterior motives. 

It's been two weeks since we started, and Elyza has been working me hard day and night. Growing up a soldier, Elyza is a great teacher and really knows her shit when it comes to the art of combat.

As it turns out, we actually did start with submissions. Since Jayson needs me alive, the Corp soldiers will just try to capture me. So Elyza spent our first couple days showing me how to get myself out of front and back choke holds, bear hugs, and how to escape if they trap my arms behind my back. 

Those may have been the times she worked me extra hard at night too. Oh god..let's just say I didn't try as hard to get out of those holds. There's just something about being pressed against her body, in her strong grasp..Fuck. Moving along.

Ok. So after those amazing first days, we moved on to actual sparring. The first few days of that, I found myself on my ass more often than not. Elyza pulled back on every hit, of course, but she wouldn't hesitate to knock me down, when given the chance. 

It took me a little longer to get the hang of hand to hand combat, than escaping Elyza's holds. But I'm really getting the hang of it though. I can tell because Elyza doesn't hold back as much anymore.

We have moved on to having me use my weapons during our sparring matches, now. I've been getting really good with my dagger. And that makes Elyza very happy.

Elyza Lex loves her blades. Throwing knifes, daggers, bowie knives, and I know for a fact she keeps a switchblade up her right sleeve. She loves them all. 

I have to admit, there is a certain allure to the whole thing. It takes more skill to wield the sharpened steel than to point and shoot a gun. Elyza has showed me all the areas on the body if I can cut, will make the person bleed out in minutes. Also, a blade will never jam, or run out of bullets.

It's been a crazy couple of weeks. And I have loved every fucking sweaty, sore muscled minute of it. 

We have been training for a while already today. The sun is starting to set, and Elyza wants to get in a few more bouts before we go back to the farm. Maree and Lyndsey are due back from their scouting mission to the compound tonight.

Elyza comes at me with a left punch that I block easily. She immediately follows it up with her right, and I grab her wrist and use her momentum against her and pull. It causes her to go forward, and once she passes me, I kick the back of her knee out. 

If I was sparring with anyone other than Elyza, they would have fallen. But I'm not, and she's a super soldier, so she didn't. However, when she turns around to continue the attack, she's met with the barrel of my gun.

Before I can pull the trigger, she brings her arm out so fast, and knocks the gun out of my hand while spinning me around pinning my back against her.

"Almost, Hodnes." She says to me in her cocky tone.

I take the opportunity to press my dagger, a little harder on her thigh, which I was able to get in position to cut her femoral artery. 

"I think what you meant was, I surrender, Hodnes."

I hear a small moan escape her and she spins me back around to face her. I'm met with her beautiful blacked out eyes, and I know she's not angry. Which means...

She picks me up, crashes her lips into mine and heads over to the entrance of the church.

I pull away from her lips and look at her. "Really Elyza? A church? This is a place of worship."

She grins a delicious grin, and claims my lips as hers once more. Still leading us inside.

Who am I kidding. This wouldn't be the first time our sparring session ended with me being worshipped by Elyza in this church.

 

I'm laying on Elyza's chest in one of the pews. Listening to the steady beat of her heart, when we hear only one bike flying down the road, a ways up from the church. Her heart starts beating faster, and I can feel her tense up.

I know it was really hard to let Maree and especially Lyndsey, go on the scouting mission without her. She refused to leave me alone, and also wanted to spend the extra time training with me. 

I know she worried every second they we're gone, as she only slept once since the day they left. 

I jump off her and we start putting on our discarded clothes. I notice there is a small shake in Elyza's hands.

"It's going to be ok." I tell her. 

"There was only one bike." She says while attaching her weapons.

I don't respond. I just get ready faster. Once dressed we make our way to the car we have hidden, and make it back to the farm in record time.

When we pull up to the farm, my heart stops at the sight. It's only Maree. Lyndsey is no where to be found. Maree has been beaten beyond recognition, and is being carried in the house by Travis and Nick.

I tear my eyes away from the sight and my heart breaks when I see the broken expression on Elyza's face.

"He has her." Elyza says before getting out of the car and starts her sprint into the house.


	30. Chapter 30

Elyza storms through the house, looking for her sister. She sees them laying her down on the couch, as Daniel and Ofelia start checking her over. She goes to walk into the living room, when Madison stands in front of her blocking her entrance.

“Madison.” Elyza warns. “Please move.” Normally she isn’t one to ask nicely when someone is standing in her way, but considering this is her Hodnes’s mother, she figures she should.

Madison stands her ground. “Elyza, you have to let them check her over. Let them focus, clean her up and make sure nothing is seriously wrong with her.”

“I need to find out what happened to her. And to Lyndsey.” Elyza chokes out.

Madison’s eyes soften. She puts her hand on Elyza’s shoulder. “She passed out the second she pulled up. It might be awhile before she wakes up.” She looks over Elyza’s shoulder to Alicia. “Get her out of here for a little bit.”

Elyza can feel Alicia’s hand slowly slip into hers and start pulling her outside. Elyza is so angry, her entire body is shaking with adrenaline. This cannot be happening she thinks. This is all her fault. She shouldn't have let them go alone.

Once they get outside, Alicia lets her hand go. Knowing her as well as she does, she wants to give Elyza her space to handle the rage bubbling up within her.

Which she does, against the brick exterior of the house. She throws both her fists into it, one after another, crumbling the brick with each hit. She lets out a scream from deep within her core, before slamming her right fist one last time into the brick so hard, it looks like a mini wrecking ball hit the side of the house. 

Elyza hears a small, barely audible gasp. She knows she is worrying her Hodnes, so she takes a few deep breaths to center herself and stifle her rage. After a few minutes of controlled breathing, she turns to Alicia, waves her over, and grabs her up into her arms.

“I need to find out how long it has been since he took her. They have been gone a week, if it was longer than 3 days, we need to move. We need to find a new place, all my safe houses will be compromised.” Elyza tells Alicia.

“Why?” Alicia asks.

“He will find out where we are. He will know our entire plan. He will know everything, she knows.” She tells her Hodnes.

Alicia pulls back to look at her. “Lyndsey wouldn’t talk would she? Unless.. he..” Then she shivers.

“It doesn’t matter. She wouldn’t need to talk.” Alicia looks at her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, before Elyza leads her over to sit on the steps. Elyza paces on the ground below needing to keep her body moving.

“Lyndsey was part of a different program at Red Weather. The goal was to start the human race on collective learning, or cybernetic intelligence.” Alicia shakes her head in confusion. Elyza thinks for a minute on how to explain. 

“Their goal was to make the old way of learning obsolete. Make it so that we never have to learn anything, just download it to the brain via a supercomputer. Lyndsey succeeded in their testing and experiments. They did this by inserting nanotechnology embedded processors throughout her brain.” She points to the back of her neck. “They can download or upload information to and from her using the supercomputer and the connector inserted in her neck.”

Alicia’s mouth drops open. Elyza nods. “All he has to do is get her hooked up to the supercomputer and he will know everything. And if it’s been longer than three days, we need to leave in case he tries to come here.”

"Oh my god." Alicia says.

Nick comes out of the door and motions for them to come inside. “She’s awake.” He says before heading back in.

Daniel meets Elyza at the entrance of the living room.

"She has many broken ribs, lacerations all over her body. I can't tell if there is any internal bleeding, that's beyond my army field training. We will just have to watch her to find out. I'm sorry Elyza." He says, grasping her on the shoulder. 

"Mochof, Daniel. Can you do me a favor and have everyone start loading what they can into the truck and the car we have parked outside." Elyza tells him. He nods at her before walking back into the living room where everyone else is.

 

Elyza and I walk into the house and head over to where Maree is laying on the couch after a quick update on her condition from Daniel. Ofelia is helping her drink some water. When she sees us, she pushes the water away and tries to sit up, but she can’t. Elyza sits in front of her on the coffee table, and I sit on the floor near her head. I take the water, and rags from Ofelia and thank her.

“Can everyone please give us some privacy?” Elyza asks. Knowing she doesn’t mean me, I offer to help Maree drink some more water while everyone clears out of the room. She accepts, and I try to give her a soft smile. Her face is beaten so bad, one of her eyes is completely closed from the swelling. Tears start falling out of her eyes, and I clutch her hand.

“It’s ok.” I whisper to her. “We’re going to get her back.” I know if I was in Maree’s position, my main concern would be Elyza. So when she squeezes my hand with a little more pressure, I know that’s what is making her cry. Not the pain for herself, but the worry for her heart. Her love.

I look over at Elyza. I can see the internal debate she is having. She wants to give Maree time to collect herself, but she needs to know what happened. She cares for Lyndsey, I know how much she fucking cares for her, but she is looking at the immediate threat. She needs to know if Jayson is on his way here, or if we have time to escape.

“What happened, Maree?” She asks her.

Maree starts crying harder, and I shoot Elyza a glare. She won’t meet my gaze. She couldn’t even give Maree a few fucking minutes.

“Shhh Maree, it’s ok. Take your time.” I whisper to her.

“Maree..” Elyza starts again.

“Shof op, Elyza.” I tell her. We have also been working on my Woods clan language, or Trigedasleng. That’s the name of the Lost Boy language. I was pretty confused on the name, but it’s something about Neverland being mostly woods, and the real Lost Boys living in the trees. I don’t know. I guess it makes since.

Elyza gets up and starts pacing. I don’t leave Maree, I keep her hand in mine. Eventually her crying slows down a little.

“Do you want some more water?” I ask her. She nods and I let her drink some more. Elyza comes back and sits down in her previous spot.

“Maree, what happened?” She asks again.

“They ambushed us. We were on our way back, about a half days ride out from here. They came out of nowhere. I tried to fight them, Elyza. I swear I did, but there were too many of them.” She starts crying again. “I tried to keep her from them. To protect her, but they have help. There were to many, they over powered me. It’s not all Corp, there were other soldiers. I didn’t recognize them.” She goes to sit up, but Elyza puts her hand on her shoulder, keeping her down, seeing her struggling.

“It’s ok Maree. You did what you could, I’m proud of you.” Elyza tells her. “We’re going to get her back. I promise, we will have her back soon. We have to move though, find another place to hold out for a little bit.”

Maree looks like she just got punched again. “What do you mean? We need to go now, Elyza. They have Lyndsey!” She starts coughing and grabs her ribs from the pain of the act.

“Maree we have to wait..” Elyza starts.

“Jok yu!” Maree snarls at Elyza with so much anger, as she throws my hand out she was still holding out to my side hard. Instinctively Elyza grabs me and pulls me away from Maree, and bares her teeth at her a little.

“That’s what I fucking thought.” Maree says doubling over in pain from her recent movements. “If it was your Hodnes, we would have already been on our way to the compound.”

My heart breaks a little, knowing that it's true. Elyza would go against reason and do whatever she needed to do. How many times has she already done it? I shudder at the thought. Given the new information from Elyza earlier, and the information from Maree about the new soldiers, it could have guaranteed her capture.

“That's not the point. He is going to have her uploaded soon, Maree." Elyza says, not denying her claim, but trying to have Maree see reason, where she wouldn't have. 

"He will know all our plans. We have to come up with a new way to get in, new distractions, new everything. Plus, you can’t even sit up or stand. How are you going to take on the Corp. And you say they have help. That’s another whole fucking issue.”

Tears keep streaming down Maree’s face. “It’s Lyndsey..” She says, before violent sobs rock her damaged body.

Elyza walks over to go kneel in front of her sister. “I know Maree, I know. I promise you we will get her back. Our first priority though is to get out of here, and find some place new where you can heal, and we can create a new plan. Alicia has improved dramatically in her training, but it's going to take more than me and her to take them out. I need you Maree. I need you strong. Especially if there is more of them now." Elyza grabs her sisters hand.

Maree nods, not liking the decision, but understanding it. "Can you just let me rest for awhile?" She says taking her hand back from Elyza.

"Sha, Maree. Of course. We needs to move in a few hours though. We need as much of a head start at possible."

Maree doesn't say anything, just closes her one good eye. We leave the living room and head outside.

Once the door is closed we both rush at each other. We hold each other close staring into each others eyes. I memorize her face, even though I have already done so a million times before. Hearing the story from Maree, knowing it easily could have been Elyza taken, or myself. I feel so guilty for being so glad to have her here with me, and I know Elyza feels the exact same on her part, but worse. It was Lyndsey who was taken, after all. And Maree who is now hurting. That's her family.

"Hodnes." She whispers. The guilt at being so relieved evident in her voice.

"I know." I say, before kissing her. I put my forehead to hers, and soak all of her in.

The front door opens, and everyone besides Maree piles out on the porch.

Travis steps up to Elyza. "We heard everything." He says. "We all talked it over. We want to help you."

My jaw drops. I look over to my mom, and she nods at me.

Nick steps up to us next. "You're part of this family now, and so are Lyndsey and Maree. Tell us what we gotta do."


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updating the last few days. It was kind of a rough couple of days and I didn't have the chance to. I wanted to get what iI had out though, and will try to update again later tonight or tomorrow morning before Fear comes back on! 
> 
> Hope you all are well! 
> 
> Oh we have a new characters POV I know its usually either Alicia or Elyza. I hope its ok :)

I can feel Elyza tense up beside me at my brothers words. I wrap my hand tight in the front of her shirt and look at her. I can see her mind working, weighing the options. 

I turn her head to look at me. The second I look into her eyes, I know her answer. She is already risking too much.

"Just think about it, ok?" I tell her.

She nods at me. "I'm going to run and grab the gear from the church. Can you make sure everything gets packed up?"

"Yes. You're not..?" I start scared she's going to take off, for the briefest of moments.

"I'm going to be right back, Hodnes." She looks me in the eye. I sigh in relief knowing she speaks true.

"Be safe." I tell her with a kiss. She jumps off the porch and heads to the car.

I turn to face my family, who if I'm being honest, I forgot for a minute they were there. Elyza has a way of making me forget there is a whole world outside her beautiful blue eyes.

"Sooo.." Nick says. "Is that a maybe?"

 

 

"Lyndsey..." The evil voice says, drawing her name out like a hissing snake.

Lyndsey's eyes snap open. She looks around her surroundings and thinks for a minute she might just be having a nightmare. 

Lyndsey knows she is back at the compound. She is back into a room that she never thought she would be in again. There are the bright lights and white walls of the cerebral experimentation lab. Desks filled with the remaining Red Weather Corp scientists.  She knows without looking, that behind her sits one of the greatest super computers the world had ever created. She can feel the input connected into her neck. 

Worst of all, she knows she has been uploaded. That everything that she has been through, thought of, and seen since she left the compound is now in that super computer. In Jayson's slimy, disgusting hands.

She is strapped to a chair, unable to move her arms, legs, and head as the leather restraints are preventing her. Lyndsey moves her eyes to the direction of the snakes voice a few feet in front of her. Looking into Jayson's disgusting face, her blood begins to boil.

She might not be able to move her head, but she can sure move her mouth. 

"You stupid fucking son of a bitch! Where is Maree?!" She spits at him.

The flying saliva hits him right in his beady little eyes, also knocking away the twisted smile that was plastered on his face. He takes out a handkerchief, and cleans himself off.

He tsks at her a few times, shaking his head back and forth. He walks over, taking one of the rolling lab chairs to sit in front of her.

"Now. I'm going to let that slide since you have been out of the controlled environment for so long. As for Maree, you know I have always advised against relations between the subjects, Lyndsey. You're a smart girl. You should know better than that." He sits back in the chair and crosses his arms, looking at her with disappointment. Like she was his dog, and just ate one of his cheap looking shoes.

"I'm going to kill you if you don't tell me where the fuck she is, Jayson!" She starts thrashing in her restraints as much as possible.

He sighs, rolling his eyes giving in. "She may have expired, they couldn't find her body."

Lyndsey closes her eyes, she starts playing the scene of what happened before she was hit with a tranquilizer and brought here. She watches the images fly through her mind. She has an eidetic memory, and tries to pick apart the details to see if she can figure out if Maree made it.

They were ambushed from the front. They almost couldn't stop their bikes in time. Maree fought off 5 soldiers, before reinforcements came in another van. Maree was taking a beating but still not letting them close to Lyndsey. She replays Maree getting knocked to one knee but still getting up for more. Then she remembers the all familiar warmth from the tranquilizer dart spreading throughout her body, as she reaches for Maree, before blackness. She can't tell what happened to Maree after it all went dark. But Maree is strong. Just because they didn't find her body, it doesn't mean she turned. She's a fighter, she could have escaped.

Jayson's voice draws her eyes open once again. "Now. I know about your plans to storm the compound, with Elyza. And we will talk about that. But first.." His sick smile is back. "Why don't you tell me about how you figured out the formula to replicate her healing abilities."

Lyndsey closes her eyes once again. She knew they would find out, if she was uploaded. It happened after Elyza told her she was immune. She sat up working out all the different possibilities. She didn't mean to, but with the thought of being able to save the human race, her mind wouldn't stop. She hadn't even told Elyza or Maree. She didn't want to put pressure or guilt on Elyza, as it really would require her blood. Lot's of it.

Fuck, she thinks. Don't come here Elyza, she silently begs. Just leave me.

 

We're still loading things in the truck when Elyza pulls back into the driveway. My heart starts thumping in my chest. Part of me was really scared she was going to be on her way to the Corp by now, but she promised.

Elyza slides her arms around my waist from behind, and pulls me close. I spin in her arms and take a second to breath her in. It's about to get messy and I just want one more minute of what has become normal, since we have been at the farm.

"Is everything packed, Hodnes?" She says, her lips pressed against my hair.

"Yes, for the most part. Travis and Daniel are finishing up with the gear in the shed. And then.. just our room." She holds me tighter, hearing the despair in my voice.

The church was our private spot for training. Our room though, was our private place for just us. A place where we could talk for hours without prying eyes and ears. We shared stories, confessed our darkest secrets with each other, and talked about what we want to do once this is over.

We were able to shut the rest of the crazy fucked up world out and just love each other. We loved with our bodies, our hearts, and our souls. 

She takes my hand and leads me into the house. We go up the stairs to our room for the last time. I couldn't bare to pack it up. Elyza starts packing our things in our packs. Once done, she turns around to face me.

I don't want this to be the last time we are here. A few tears slip out, and Elyza comes over to me. She lifts my chin to meet her eyes.

"It's just four walls, Hodnes. You are my home, and I am yours." It sounds like her voice has a small shake to it. 

Maybe she is going to miss it just as much. But she is right. It is just four walls. The reason it feels so special is because it was shared with Elyza. 

She kisses me. "Im sorry." She whispers. "We have to go. Now."

I nod. I know we have to. Every minute we stay is more of a risk. She opens the door and heads down stairs to get Maree. I take one last look at the room, committing everything possible to memory, and shut the door. 

It was just four walls. Liar.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Fear The Walking Dead season premiere day!

We have everything packed up, and after Elyza carries Maree out of the house, we are ready to go. She puts her in the truck, and I decide to ride with Maree. I want to make her as comfortable as possible.

Nick and Elyza take the bikes, while my mom and Travis drive the car. The rest of us all drive in the truck.

The mood in the truck is pretty thick. At the farm, we felt the safest since the start of the apocalypse. No one wanted to leave.

Maree has her head in my lap. I'm playing with her hair, trying to sooth her. Tears of concern for Lyndsey keep falling from her poor beaten face. It makes me so angry. I can't wait to kill that stupid prick, Jayson.

 

We have been driving for a good six hours, when Elyza pulls us over. Maree fell asleep a little while ago, so I try and squeeze out from underneath her without waking her.

I get out of the truck and am stretching when Elyza comes up to me.

"How is Maree, Hodnes?" 

"She fell asleep a little bit ago. She's really torn up." I grab for her hand and we walk a little ways from the group.

"Has she said anything more? About the scouting mission, before they were attacked?"

I shake my head no. "I'm not about to ask her either, Elyza. She is really torn up."

"She is also a soldier, Hodnes. She had a mission and she needs to brief us on it. I need to know if they changed the lay up of their defenses. I need to know the guard schedule..."

"I know. Can't it wait until tomorrow?" I ask her.

"No. I need her to tell us while its fresh in her mind. We need to start planning as soon as possible, so we can move out as soon as she is ready to fight."

"Ok. Fine. When she is up next I'll ask her." I pull her to me, wanting to feel the power of her strong embrace. "Do you have any idea where we can set up for the night or longer? You haven't slept in over a week." 

"I think I remember an industrial complex an hour away. They have some garages with big overhead doors. If it's not over crowded with the dead, we can hide the truck in there, maybe stay put for the time being."

I nod. "Ok. Let's check it out." She kisses me, a little longer than she should have. A small moan escapes my lips. I can't fucking help it. Elyza is a crazy good kisser. 

"Let's go, Hodnes." She throws a cocky little grin at me, while leading us back to the group. Knowing exactly what she just did to me.

 

When I get back into the truck Maree is still sleeping. I sigh in relief. I really don't want to ask her about the trip to the compound. 

Chris comes and sits next to me. I put my head on his shoulder.

"So Elyza has really been teaching you how to fight?"

"Yep. I even bested her in our last match." I lift my head and smile remembering. Then blush a little, letting the memory of what happened after the sparring match play out in my mind.

"You lie. Or or she let you win." He says.

"I'm not lying. And I don't think she let me win. She was pretty surprised." Not to mention turned on, when I pressed my dagger to her thigh, and asked for her surrender. 

Chris looks skeptical. I don't blame him. I wouldn't believe me either.

"Do you think she would teach me?" Chris asks.

"I'm sure she would. I don't know whats going to happen for the next couple of days though."

"You're really going with her to take out those douche bags?" He asks.

"Yea." I put my head back on his shoulder.

"I want to help too. Can you convince her to let us help? We all are really good shots, you know that. I mean Daniel is like a fucking sniper."

I'm really torn. I want my family to come along, because we need all the help we can get. But I also don't want anything to happen to them. But this is the apocalypse right? All is takes is a fucking bite or scratch to kill someone these days.

"I can try. Elyza isn't really persuaded very easily."

Chris laughs and I look at him. I hear Ofelia laugh up by her dad who is driving.

"What?" I ask.

"Don't you just bat your eyelashes, pout your lips at her and she gives you whatever you want? She's so whipped!"

I punch him in the arm. He cries out and starts rubbing his arm. Is she whipped? Hmmm? 

"I'm telling her you said that." The look of terror on his face makes me laugh. 

She might be a little persuaded by me at times, but not when it comes to my safety, or the safety of our family. I think I'm still going to try and get her to let them help. I start running my hands through my knotted hair. Hey it couldn't hurt.

 

We are parked in the street, looking down a hill where the industrial complex sits. There are a couple dozen or so infected lingering around that we can see. The building is about the size of a Wal-Mart, and has a huge garage attached to it. 

"What do you think?" Travis asks Elyza.

"I can try and draw them out with my bike, and we can take them out. Then I can go in and clear the inside."

"We can help you clear it." Chris tells her.

Elyza looks at the non existent watch on her wrist. "Underoos, what are you doing up? It's a school night." She pretends to scold him.

He ignores her comment. "We can help you clear inside." He repeats himself.

She grabs his shoulder, shaking her head. "It's pitch black. I can't die from a bite. There's no need to risk yourselves."

"Well we care about you too, Elyza. You don't have to face everything alone, all the time." He turns around and starts to walk back to truck. "And it's Saturday!"

I laugh and turn to see the smile playing at the edges of Elyza's lips. 

"He's right, you know." I say, but leave it at that. I head after Chris, putting just a little more sway in my hips then normal. I look over my shoulder, and catch Elyza eyeing me hungrily. I give my best flirty look to her, and turn my head back away from her.

Oh yea. Operation 'Make Elyza Give In' has commenced.

 

Elyza rides down the hill on her bike slowly, drawing out all the infected. Our whole group follows down afterwards. We try to keep out of sight until they have all been herded in front of us. 

Once Elyza gets to the end of the complex, and has lured them all out, the infected all have their backs to us. Making it easy to sneak up on them, not drawing attention from the rest. 

I grab the ghoul in front of me by the back of the shirt and stab my dagger into it's temple. I push it to the side and head to the next one. I can feel Elyza's eyes on me as she hops of the bike with a smile and runs head first into group of infected, twirling her knives in her palms.

I smile back and go for the next one. Why is this such a fucking rush? When had danger become something I enjoyed? Oh that's right. The same day a certain incredibly dangerous blonde, walked into my life.

We take down all the infected pretty quickly with all of us helping. We drag the body's out of the middle of the street. Don't want to draw attention. Also, if we needed to make a quick exit, we wouldn't want to get stuck on them.

I'm outside the garage next to Elyza, after having cleared the bodies. We are waiting for the rest of the group. They just left to go get the vehicles. She has been awfully quiet. Which means she has been thinking.

"Im going to take you, Nick and Travis with me to clear the building. You stay by me though, got it?" She points her finger at me. She's giving in, but it's on her terms.

"I can handle myself just fine Elyza, thank you very much." She goes to argue with me. "But! If it will ease your mind, to have me protecting you, I can stick to your side." I give her a teasing look. The look she gives back is anything but teasing. Oh fuck.

I swear to god, when this is all over, no one is going to see me or Elyza for a month. At least! We are in the middle of a war, and we can't keep our fucking hands off each other. I blame the endorphins of constant battle. Yep. It's definitely not because of the way she stalks slowly towards me, looking at me like she needs me more than oxygen. Or the way she licks her bottom lip, before sinking her teeth into it. It's not from being able to watch her eyes turn from bright blue to pitch black while staring at me, that makes me clench my thighs together. Nope. Battle endorphins.

"Hodnes." She whispers pinning me against the closed garage door, making a loud noise when my back makes contact with it.

Ok. Fuck it. It's all that one fucking word and the way it fucking sounds coming out of her mouth. That is the reason I can't fucking keep my hands of Elyza. 

I attack her lips as soon as my name leaves them. Fuck me, I have no control around her. I'm addicted. I'm whipped! Whatever! The first step is admitting it, right?

It's not the sudden pounding of the infected behind me, against the door that breaks me away from Elyza. She drops my arms that were pinned above my head, as the lights of the truck and car pass over us like a spot light.

I'm a little dazed still, as the group piles out of the vehicles. Taking a few deep breaths, I hide my bruised lips behind my fingers. Trying to calm my racing heart, and cool the flush that has consumed my whole body.

Elyza addresses the group and let's them know who she is taking inside to clear the building. They seem surprised, but happy to be included. I still haven't moved from the garage door. I can't. I'm still dizzy from lust. Elyza and the rest head to get supplies from the truck. Chris walks over to me, a knowing grin on his face.

"Well don't you work fast, Alicia." He pats my shoulder, raising his eyebrows up and down.


	33. Chapter 33

We are sitting outside getting ready to clear the building. Elyza is helping me strap on some extra knives and guns. 

"Remember to listen to everything around you, Hodnes. That's the most important thing. It's going to be dark, and we only have flashlights, so keep your ears open." She's talking to me, but says it loud enough for Travis and Nick.

"I know." I'm a little nervous, but training with Elyza has put a lot more confidence in me. 

She hands each of us a silencer for our primary gun. She wants us to try and use our silent weapons, and only use the firearms if absolutely necessary. Even with the silencers a shot will be really loud and can attract all the infected to us.

We decide to clear the garage out first since Elyza can hear inside, beyond the pounding of the door from the already known infected. She says there shouldn't be more than 5. She pulls down on the padlock of the main overhead door breaking it. Mmm so strong.. Ok seriously? Fucking focus Alicia! 

She slides the door up, killing both of the ghouls standing behind it, with a knife to either side of their temples. She pulls the knives out at the same time, and backs up to let the bodies fall.

We get a look into the garage. The way back is still dark and we cant see much, but the front is illuminated by the moon light. There are two box vans on one side, and a mini fleet of forklifts on the other.

I move up to Elyza's side, while Travis and Nick get behind us. We all click on our flashlights and point them towards the back, and around the vehicles.

"Alright, it looks like the others must be trapped behind something. Why is that Hodnes?"

I roll my eyes at her easy question. She doesn't take that as my answer, and continues to stare at me.

"Because they would have been waiting with these two, attracted to the sound they were making." 

"Good. Nick and Travis." They look at her. "Take the front of the garage. Keep your lights up, and check around every corner before continuing. Hodnes, with me." We take off towards the back of the garage. 

We walk quietly side by side, weapons at the ready. Both listening to hear what we can. I see her hand twitch, and I start to try and see if I can hear what it is that caught her attention.

I stop when I hear a small tapping sound to my left. I lift my flashlight in the direction of the sound. I can see a small dark hallway leading to a possible bathroom or closet door on the right. There are some shelves placed haphazardly in front of the door, like a barricade.

"Do we leave it?" I ask her.

"We could. We should check the door first to make sure it cant be pushed open. But the safest thing would be to dispose of it."

I nod. I guess I would feel really bad if after we left, someone tried to get in there and was bit not knowing.

We walk down the hallway, and before I know it Elyza has me on the ground in front of the door. Her body is thrown over mine, as a shot gun round blasts through the door from the inside.

She growls as another shot is taken, then jumps up as she hears the person trying to reload. She grabs my jacket and slides me so I'm up against the brick wall and out of the way of the shots. Then she uses her shoulder and breaks through the hole ridden wooden door.

I can hear a small struggle then another shot from the shot gun. I hear the clank of someone hitting the ceramic sink and peak inside.

Elyza has the shot gun away from the man in the bathroom. She looks like she was peppered by the buck shot and is bleeding from a few different spots on her face. She has her foot on the mans throat and he is trying to get it off her.

 

"Who the fuck are you?" She screams at him.

He looks like he is trying to say something but cant due to her foot blocking his air way and voice.

"What's that, you fucking prick?!" She holds her hand up to her ear, acting like she is trying to hear him. Then she takes the butt of the gun and slams it into his face knocking him out. 

Once he is out I move to stand up and Elyza is already over to me checking me up and down.

"I'm fine Elyza, you're the one bleeding. Are you ok?" I grab her chin and turn her face back and forth, inspecting the wounds. She has some of the pellets embedded in her skin. She pulls away and goes back into the bathroom when Travis and Nick arrive. She's always so grumpy when my safety is threatened. 

She starts dragging the unconscious man out of the bathroom. Nick and Travis look surprised.

"How many did you put down?" She asks them.

"Two." Travis tells her.

She nods. "Ok take Alicia and this piece of shit out front. Make sure you restrain him. I'm going to clear the rest of this place. Keep your eyes and ears open. He didn't lock himself in the bathroom." She goes to turn away and I grab her wrist.

"Wait. Let me go with you, Elyza." I tell her.

She turns around and peels my hand from her wrist. "No." She says flatly, and walks into the darkness of the garage. I hear her kick a door open leading into the building.

I go to follow her anyway, and Nick stops me. "Alicia come on. Just listen to her."

"Fine." I state through gritted teeth. She wins this round, but if she thinks she is going to be getting laid tonight, she has another thing coming! Wait.. No. I can't do that. Why would I punish myself? 

It takes Elyza about 20 minutes to clear the whole building. She comes walking out, covered in blood, and carrying her jacket. I can see she has 2 bite marks on her arm.

My heart stops at the sight of them, even though I know is immune. I run over to her and wrap my arms around her.

"What happened are you ok?" 

"I'm fine. A couple of them snuck up on me." She says pulling back. 

"Well if you would let me.." I start.

"Then they would have bitten you!" She growls out at me. 

Wow. Ok! I turn around and walk back to the group without saying another word to her. Something is up though, because things don't sneak up on Elyza. And damn, she's being super fucking bitchy.

She follows me and heads straight for our prisoner, who is laying on the ground, with his hands tied behind his back. She kicks him hard in the ribs trying to wake him up. When that doesn't work, she grabs a bottle of water from my bag and dumps it on his face. He starts choking and trying to spit out the water, but Elyza doesn't let up. She makes sure to drain the whole bottle, then throws it at his face.

Once he is done coughing she grabs him by the collar and pulls him up to look her in the face.

"Hi. Remember me?" She says to him.

He looks disoriented, so she slaps him. My mom and Ofelia walk away, back to the truck. Travis tries to make Chris leave, but fails after a few attempts. 

The prisoner starts mumbling to himself and looks around. He stops when his eyes land on me. Elyza notices.

"Hey!" Elyza yells at the prisoner, before back handing him. "Don't you fucking look at her. You look at me!"

He tears his eyes from mine and looks at her. His eyes go wide in fear. I can only imagine what's going through his head. Elyza's eyes are pitch black from anger, she's covered in blood, and is screaming in his face. If I didn't know her, I would be scared too. 

"Yea mate, that's right. Your only concern is me, and if I like the answers to the fucking questions I'm going to ask you enough, not to kill you." She growls and bares her teeth at him. He flinches and closes his eyes.

"Who the fuck are you?" She snarls out.

"Mike..my..name is.. Mike." He studders out.

"Well Mikey, why the fuck were you locked in the bathroom?" She asks.

"I.. they locked me." He looks like he is on the verge of tears.

"Who?"

"I.. I don't know."

Elyza reaches behind her and pulls out one of her knives. She puts the tip of it under one of his eyes.

"Tell me who, or I swear I'll feed one of your eyes to a fucking zombie. Think of it as a little snack before the main course." She smiles at him, her scary evil smile. 

I shudder, knowing she speaks true. I hear Chris snicker a little and Travis pulls him away before Elyza can turn her black eyes on him.

"I don't know who! I didn't know them! They ambushed me and locked me in the bathroom. I thought you were them. I'm sorry I shot at you! Please don't feed me to the dead!" He's crying now. 

Elyza looks disgusted and throws him down on the ground. She walks over do Daniel and hands him her knife.

"If he moves even an inch, bring me his fucking eyes." Then she starts heading to the truck. 

I turn to look back at the man, and he is staring at me again. I don't like it. It gives me a bad feeling. 

I suddenly get a rush of courage and strength. He won't look away from my eyes, so I unsnap my dagger. I make sure to keep eye contact as I twirl the point of the dagger on the tip of my finger. 

"I thought she told you not to look at me."


	34. Chapter 34

Elyza walks into the Humvee and goes straight to Maree, who is now awake.

"Hey.. Maree. You're ok? Are you doing a little better?" She asks Maree. Knowing she would pick up on the urgency of the situation, but that she still cares about her sister.

"Yea. Now I just want to get those mother fuckers." Maree tells her.

Elyza nods and goes to sit in front of her. "I need you to try and tell me everything you remember about those new guys you saw. What they were wearing. Their weapons, vehicles anything. Everything."

"Well their right hooks are shit, compared to yours. They were in Corp vehicles. They are definitely military, were wearing either Marines or Navy uniforms. I couldn't tell, and they didn't have any patches. They were shouldering M16's, but didn't use them on me. I was able to get away from them. So they're fucking stupid. That's a plus."

"If you saw one of them again, would you remember him? Did you get a close enough look?" Elyza asks.

"Fuck yes. Then I would shoot him in the fucking face." Maree clenches her fist to her side, then flinches from the pain in her ribs.

"Can you stand?" 

Maree tries to sit up, but it takes a lot out of her. Elyza can see tha. The effort just opened some of the lacerations on her stomach, as its bleeding through the bandages. Elyza puts a hand on Maree's shoulder. 

"It's ok Maree. Just look out this window for me, yea?"

Maree nods and tries to scoot herself a little closer, while trying to remain as comfortable as possible. She watches as Elyza gets up and leaves the truck.

 

 

Elyza comes out of the truck, and heads straight over to Mike, like a mad woman on a mission. Which, yea. She is definitely in a mood. 

She grabs him by the back of his neck and pulls him to his feet. He starts squirming around. "Please. Don't feed me to the dead. Or my eyes. Please!"

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." She growls.

I follow her as she drags him to the truck and slams one side of his face against the back window.

"I'm not sure, can I see his other side?" I hear Maree yell.

Elyza steps back with Mike and then slams the other side of his face into the window. 

"Hmmm? What about the front?" Maree says in a tone. 

Oh. I see what you're doing Maree. At least her sense of humor is back a little. Fucking Lost Boys. I wonder how many times I'm going to say that, through out the rest of my life? Probably an amount that couldn't even be tracked.

Elyza steps back again, and slams the front of his face into the glass. After a minute Maree doesn't say anything. Elyza pulls Mike from the window, and drags him back to where he sat previously. She looks to Daniel and he nods. Understanding the same rule applies about Mike moving.

She walks past me but motions for me to follow her. We go into the truck and back to where Maree is sitting up. I can see that her bandages need to be changed.

Elyza and Maree start talking low in trigedasleng, and all though I have been getting lessons, I can't understand them. They are talking too low and fast for me to catch anything besides "frag em op".  Which means kill him. I've heard them all use that phrase many times about Jayson. 

"Ofelia? Can you go grab the first aid kit? Mom can you go and help her?" I have a feeling that they don't want to talk in front of them, but I want to know what's going on.

They walk out, and I turn to Elyza.

"You want to kill him? Is he Red Weather?" I ask.

She shakes her head no. "Maree doesn't recognize him, but I don't know if we can take the chance, Hodnes."

"What if he's telling the truth?" I ask. The tears looked real when he was crying. And although he kept staring at me, which was suspicious, and creepy, maybe I just remind him of someone.

Elyza looks to Maree and they start speaking again in trigedasleng.

"Hey, stop that. You don't need to do that. I can handle whatever you guys want to do, I just thought I would point out that he could be innocent." 

"I can't risk it." Elyza tells me, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"We can't keep him locked up? Drop him off somewhere?" I ask, my conscience starting to get the better of me.

"Hodnes." She says, anger starting to seep through her tone.

"You can just kill a possible innocent man?" 

"He could be working with the Corp!" She growls, eyes starting to change shades. 

I know I shouldn't push her. There is obviously something going on with her right now. But it's me. I always do things I shouldn't. Plus she is kind of being a dick. So.. 

"Could, Elyza. You just said he could be working for them. Or he could just be another person trying to survive in this world, like all of us. Like I said, I can handle what ever you guys choose, but I wanted to make sure we thought out all our options. So please. Continue your private little chat, and decide what to do, and let me know."

I get up and leave the truck as my mom and Ofelia come back. "Can you change Maree's bandages?" I ask O. 

I feel like I need a little distance from everyone, so after she nods a yes at me, I take off to explore around the outside of the complex. Maybe I can find something to prove Mike is innocent. Or guilty even. I would take either honestly. It's the unknown that is going to give me nightmares.

I'm walking around the complex with my dagger in one hand and my other one has my pistol out and ready. I have been getting pretty good at being silent while I move around, and take the moment of peace to work on just listening around me. When the world ended it got a hell of a lot quieter.

I wish I was as good as Elyza. You can never hear a single step she takes, unless she wants you too. She could patrol this entire place with her eyes closed, and be able to see everything still just by listening. I fucking love watching her throw her knives and hit her mark with out even looking. It's so fucking hot. 

I love when she keeps her burning gaze on me while throwing them. The barely there grunt that escapes her.. Fucking shit! I really wish she wasn't being an asshole right now. I'm so fucking turned on. 

I try and keep my thoughts away from ravaging Elyza, and think about what is going on with her.

Other then the obvious attitude, she seems a little off her game. She couldn't tell that Mike was in the bathroom from the sound until the last second. She had two infected be able to to get past her and bite her. I can feel worry start to build in my chest the more I think about it. Ok screw my Nancy fucking Drew mission, I need to find out what's going on with her. 

I head back to the group and see that they have started to clear out the garage, to make room for the humvee. Daniel is still keeping guard over Mike and I see Elyza and Nick piling the infected bodies on the forklifts. 

I walk over to them. Elyza hops on the forklift that was full of bodies, and backs it out of the garage. I stop her as she tries to walk back in.

"Hey. Can I talk to you for a minute?" I grab her hand to turn her to face me.

"Hodnes, can this wait? It's almost daylight. We have to get the truck hidden, and get inside, out of sight." She looks run down. Her shoulders appear to now show the weight they carry constantly.

I drop her hand, and nod. She turns to go continue her work. 

I know I should probably help the group. But my concern over what's going on with Elyza over powers the need to help the clearing process. So I decide if I can't get the scoop from Elyza herself, I'll go to the next best source. Maree.

I grab some water and food from my pack before heading into the truck. Maree is laying down, but sits up slowly when she hears me enter.

"To what do I owe the pleasure? Are you here to nurse me back to health? There better be a white frilly nurses uniform under that jacket." She starts raising here eyebrows up and down.

I laugh at her. I know she is still having a hard time worrying about Lyndsey, but I'm glad to see her being her old self.

"You're lucky Elyza is to far away to hear you." I give her a small smile. She peaks out the window to be sure. Seeing she is not in an immediate threat from Elyza, she relaxes back into the seat.

I sit next to her and give her the food and water. I start fidgeting with my dagger waiting on how to continue.

"I'm sorry Alicia, but if Elyza decides to kill that fucker, I'm not the one to be able to change her mind." She opens the water and takes a swig.

"What? No. This isn't about that. Actually it's about her..." 

She nods her head. "You want me to give her that diagram I was talking about. I think I lost it, but I could probably draw up.."

We hear a loud slam from the garage. Maree shuts up instantly. Ok. So maybe Elyza isn't too far away to hear. 

I lean in close to her so I can whisper. "I'm worried about her, Maree. She seems off. She's not as patient, she let two ghouls sneak up on her.."

"I saw the bites. When was the last time she slept?"

I can't recall the exact amount of days, but know it's been well over a week. "She hasn't slept since you left." I make sure not to include Lyndsey's name. I don't want to upset her.

Maree's eyes go wide. "That's not good, Alicia. She is fine with going 4 or 5 days, but over a week? She needs to sleep as soon as possible. Her body works differently. If she lasts much longer it's going to start fucking with her worse than if she was a non advanced person. Her healing will slow down, her mind is going to break."

I stand up immediately. She was fucking bit. If her healing slows down, will the infection set in? Oh my god. No. 

I run out of the truck and try to find Elyza. Its been a little while since she was bit. The wounds on her arm should at least have started to scab over. I find her as she is getting into the forklift, ready to bring out the next bodies. 

I get to her and turn off the keys to the forklift. She has her jacket back on. My hands shake as I pull up her sleeve to look at the wounds.

Tears and black spots take over my vision as I see the still fresh ripped flesh of the bites, seeping blood. I hear her whisper "Hodnes" before it's too much and I faint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh.. So...


	35. Chapter 35

"Hodnes.. Wake up." I open my eyes slowly and see a panicked looking Elyza pulling me into her lap. My mom and brother are standing around us, looking just as concerned. 

"Hodnes, are you ok?" She leans down and kisses my temple.

I don't really know what's going on, but I just take a second to enjoy the warm safety of Elyza's embrace. I bury my face in her neck, and take in a deep breath of her.

Then it all starts coming back to me. My talk with Maree. The bites on Elyza's arm that should be scabbed over and healing, but aren't. I pull away from her, and try to stand up. 

My mind is racing a mile a minute, and I start shaking. She needs to rest. People's bodies, her body, needs sleep, so cells can regenerate, and the body can fight off infections. It's basic fucking science! Lyndsey doesn't have to be here to explain it!

"Elyza, you're not healing. You have to sleep right now!" I finally manage to get up. I'm still a little foggy from fainting, and I'm in crisis mode. My knees are shaking almost as bad as they do after a few rounds in bed with Elyza. 

The whole family is standing around looking at me like I'm insane. I don't care because all I can think about are those unhealed bites on her arm.

She looks at me, with a more then normal aggravated look. "Hodnes.."

No fucking way. She's not going to start some shit now.

"No. I don't fucking care what excuse or reason that is about to come out of your mouth. Let's go. Now." I try to pull her arm towards the building, but get snapped back when she doesn't even budge.

"No." She says when I look at her.

My teeth clatter when my jaw drops at her asinine answer, then snaps right back shut in anger. Is she fucking serious right now? 

"Excuse you?! This isn't a fucking game." I get in her face. "I am not doing this with you Elyza! You need to sleep!" 

"Keep your voice down." She growls. I'm pushing her buttons now. Good. Because she's pushing mine right back! I walk behind her and start trying to physically push her into moving. She won't budge.

"Alicia what has gotten into you?" I hear my mom ask. I ignore her. 

"What's going on?" Chris asks walking up.

Elyza must have had enough, because she takes my wrist and pulls me inside. She takes us through the garage door and into a small office. As soon as were inside, she spins around on me. She talks in a lower than normal voice. It's quiet. And a little scary.

"When we have a possible enemy not 50ft away, you can't let any weaknesses be known. You can't shout them out for them to fucking hear."

I pull her sleeve up again and show her the bites. I fight the urge to sob at the sight of them. "You aren't healing, Elyza. I don't fucking care about anything else. Frag em op! I don't care! I'll fucking go kill him myself."

"I'm going to be fine, Alicia. My cell regeneration is slowed, but I won't die." She pulls her arm away. She feels warmer than normal, and I'm really starting to freak the fuck out.

"How do you know? What's the longest you have gone without sleeping and how has it effected you? Have you gone this long before without sleeping, and gotten bit?" Angry tears are starting to fall.

"No, but I've been pushed to great limits with the testing at Red Weather, I know better than anyone what my body can handle. I can't sleep yet. It's too dangerous. If I sleep my body will shut down to protect itself. Maree is hurt and can't fight, if  the Corp finds us. There is still the prisoner to deal with. If I sleep now I'll be out for several hours. I can't risk it."

Is she hearing herself? Has she gone mad, or have I?

"But you don't mind risking yourself? You don't care that I could lose you? And then what? If you.. if you can't heal, and you turn. Then what? Huh Elyza? Tell me!" I push her. I'm so fucking livid. I've lost so many people in my life already. My dad before this all started. Matt. I can't lose her. 

"If you die then what do I do?" I push her again and actually manage to make her stumble back, and into some shelves.

"Nothing is going to happen if you sleep! There are 8 other people here, if something were to happen, we can take care of it! I'm sick of you trying to leave me. I can't lose anyone else! Especially.. I just cant. Not you." 

That shakes something in her and she comes and tries to take me into her arms, but I don't let her.

"No. Don't you fucking touch me, Elyza Lex." I say as I slap her hands away. "You want to leave me so bad, then fucking go!" And then I walk away. I have too. My emotions are too confusing right now. I want to punch her in her perfect face and crawl into her arms all at the same time.

I slam the door, and want to scream. I can't believe she is risking this. I'm fucking losing it. My mom rushes up to me, trying to get my attention, but I can't hear a single word she's saying. 

I look out the garage door, and see Mike still on the ground, sitting up looking at me. 

Before I realize what I'm doing, I'm heading towards him. I don't remember taking out my gun. I feel like someone else is in control of my body. When I get to him, I put my gun to his head. I can see a small tremor in my hands, causing the gun to shake against his temple. I try to blink away the tears. 

He is standing in the way. He could be one of the reasons that could cause me to lose the person I love most in this world. A small sob wrecks through my body, but I take in a sharp breath. 

Mike starts pleading with me not to do this. His words fall on deaf ears. If I have to choose between my conscience, and Elyza, it would be her every time. 

My whole family comes out of the garage screaming at me to put the gun down. I can't tear my eyes away from his. My hand twitches once more, and I swear I can see a small smirk ghost his lips, but it's gone just as fast as it appeared. I could just be imagining it, to justify the murder I'm about to commit.

I close my eyes, and put my finger on the trigger. I send a silent prayer to my Dad, asking him to forgive me. And another that my Mom and Nick will too.

I take a deep breath. Before I can take the shot though, the ever calming feeling I get when Elyza is near by, wraps around me like a warm blanket. I feel her hand on mine, lowering the gun.

"Thank you. Oh dear Lord, thank you. I don't want to die!" I hear Mike cry to Elyza. Then I hear a boot to the face, and see that Elyza knocked Mike out.

Elyza takes the gun from me, and straps it back onto my belt. She pulls my chin up to make me look at her. My family is trying to get to me, but she stops them with one look.

She looks back to me. Her eyes searching beneath the surface of my trembling body. She looks at me for a minute longer before cupping my cheek, making her choice.

She nods at me. "Ok, Hodnes." She takes my hand and leads me to the garage. "Wait here." She says making sure I'm listening. I nod my head at her. She kisses my temple and walks over to Daniel calling all the rest of the boys to her. 

My mom and Ofelia come over to me. My mom starts smoothing out my hair. "Honey, what's going on?" The utter worry seeps deep in her voice.

I just shake my head back and forth and let her hug me. What am I supposed to say? That I'm willing to put a bullet in a possibly innocent mans head, so my girlfriend will have one less worry and will sleep and not turn into a zombie. It sounds crazy even to me.

Elyza and the guys head into the garage with the still unconscious Mike. They chain him up to one of the thick pillars. Elyza tests the bindings, and finds them satisfactory. She walks over to me.

"Let me just go speak with Maree, and then we'll go inside, ok?" She walks over and disappears into the truck.

I watch as the rest of the weapons are unpacked. Travis and Daniel are talking about watch rotations, while Nick and Chris back out the remaining forklifts, so the truck can be pulled in.

A few minutes later, Elyza walks back out. She takes my hand and we head inside. Before we make it in, Elyza turns to Daniel.

"Remember. Two of you outside on watch, and one on the prisoner at all times. I will be unresponsive for at least 8 hours. I'm sorry." She looks ashamed.

Before anyone can respond, she leads us inside. We pass through the office, and head to the supply room at the very back of the building. We go inside and she closes the door. She takes some of the big cardboard boxes from the corner and lays them down. She takes off her jacket and lays her weapons down on the side of where she will be sleeping.

She goes to sit down and looks at me. She lays down and puts both her hands behind her head. I haven't moved from the door yet.

"You made me come rest, Hodnes. I'm not closing my eyes until you are in my arms." She kicks off her boots, and continues to stare at me.

I don't know why I can't move. I want so bad to be curled up into her.

"Why are you always trying to leave me?" My voice cracks. 

Am I really doing this right now? All I wanted was for her to sleep and I want to sit here and fucking talk. God I'm being such a fucking girl, right now!

"I'm not leaving you, Hodnes. I'm sorry for worrying you. I'm sorry for my behavior today. I don't know if Mike is an enemy or not and I couldn't afford to show him any weakness. That includes my need for rest, and my love for you." She sits up.

I take off my jacket and weapons and go to lay down next to her. I lightly push her back down. If I have to be an idiot, and talk, she at least needs to be laying down. I curl up into her side, laying my head on her shoulder. I reach for her arm to look at it. The bleeding has stopped, but it's still not scabbing over yet. I feel her forehead and all around her face checking for a fever. She is warmer than normal, but nothing that screams that the infection is setting in. Maybe I jumped the gun a wee bit?

"You are the most important person in the world to me, Hodnes. I will protect you until my last breath. I will always put your safety above my own." She kisses my head. "I am nervous to have my body shut down right now, so I may have pushed myself a little too far. I didn't want to believe I was in any danger, being unable to protect you. But I have to trust the family. Especially if they are coming with us."

I raise my head up to look at her, shocked. "You're going to let them help?"

She nods. I reach my hand under her shirt, and softly run my finger up and down her toned stomach.

"The family that slays secret military genetic testing corporations together, stays together." She tells me.

I smile at her, and reach up to kiss her. The kiss starts to get a little heated. Why did I have to flip out? I should have just low key seduced her, and then put her in a sex coma. I guess that could still work.. I will just have to do all the work.

I climb on top of her, without breaking our kiss. I can't help but grind my hips down on top of her. I can feel her cocky smile beneath my lips. 

"Shof op." I tell her before moving my lips to her neck. I nip her hard, just the way she likes it, and am rewarded with a moan. She goes to grip my hips and I smack her hands away.

"No. You are supposed to be resting." I tell her looking down at her. She raises a beautiful eyebrow at me, and I give her a sly smile. I put her arms above her head.

"No touching. This is about you. I want you to know what you will be missing, for the next time you even attempt to think about leaving me." Then I push her shirt up and pull down her bra.

I take my time kissing her right nipple while thumbing over her left. I pinch and bite them at the same time, making Elyza buck her hips into me. I kiss down her perfect stomach, stopping just at the button of her jeans. She goes to help me take them off, and I smack her hands away again.

I watch as black now fully consumes her eyes, while I slowly slide the jeans past her hips. Once off, I tease one of my fingers on her clit, over the thin fabric of her underwear. I grab them with my teeth and start to pull them down. I hear a low growl, and look into Elyza's eyes while I scoot down, ridding her body of the only barrier left between me and my prize.

I move my body back up to her neck. Kissing and nipping her smooth skin, leaving goosebumps, and small marks. She looks like she is going to burst before I even get a chance to taste her. She puts her hand on my head and leads me to where she wants me. 

I don't make the mistake of teasing any longer, and slowly start rubbing my bottom lip up and down her clit, before sucking it in between my lips. I let go after a second, and twirl my tongue around the little bud. Elyza's grip tightens in my hair and it spurrs me on. I position my bottom teeth lightly at the bottom of her clit and flick my tongue up and down. Elyza loves the added pressure and lets a sexy moan escape her. 

I look up, but don't stop. I just want to watch her during her own moment of ecstasy. Her darkened eyes are waiting for mine. This makes me moan into her. She starts grinding herself against my mouth and I fucking lose it. I slide my own hand into my pants, unable to ignore the throbbing any longer. 

She is close, and if I'm being honest, I thought I would have been done for the second my hand made contact with myself. She increases the speed of her hips, and throws her head back in another moan. She grips my hair tight, arches her back, and stills while I push her over the edge with tongue. 

We come together, eyes only leaving each others once the sensation is too much to leave them open. I let her grind against my mouth for the last few after shocks of her orgasm. I pull my hand free from my jeans, and she takes it and sucks on my fingers before pulling me into a kiss.

"I at least needed a small taste, Hodnes." She says grinning. 

"I love you so fucking much." I tell her.

"I love you, Alicia. For always." She replies before kissing me again. I lay my head on her chest, letting the strong steady beat of her heart sooth me. I can tell she is trying so hard to stay awake.

"It's going to be ok, Elyza. Just rest, I'll be here when you get up." I promise, like she has done for me before. She looks into my eyes before nodding.

"Reshop, Hodnes."

"Good night, Elyza." I kiss her once more before she lays her head back down to sleep. I pull her jacket over us, and run my fingers lightly up and down her stomach, trying to relax her further.

Why didn't I just do this to begin with? Oh right, because sometimes I'm an emotional mess, especially when it comes to my beautiful Aussie love.

 

I'm dreaming of being on a beach, with Elyza in a sexy tight black bikini, when I'm jerked awake by the sound of a gun shot. I sit up quickly trying to decide if it was part of my dream. I look over to Elyza, and see that she is still asleep. I immediately check her arm, and breathe a sigh of relief seeing the bites are nothing more than a pink scar. 

"Thank god." I whisper, leaning down to kiss her sleeping face. Then I hear something metal crashing from within the building.

"Elyza." I say trying to shake her awake. "Elyza, wake up." She doesn't budge. She's out. She wasn't kidding about shutting down. I kiss her again quickly before getting up. I grab my gun but leave the rest of my weapons, not wanting to waste any time in case something is wrong.

I open the door slowly, and peer out into the large work room of the factory. I keep my gun up and listen for any sounds. I spot a pair of feet on the ground behind a big machine. I make my way over and gasp when I see it's my mom laying there, unconscious or... I rush to her. She is on her side, so I flip her over to her back. I'm going to check her pulse when I notice a small metal dart sticking out of her neck.

I pull it out, and start examining it, when I feel the cold hard metal of a gun barrel pressed to the back of my head.

"It's not so nice having a gun pointed at your head, is it Alicia? Stand up." The voice commands.

I slowly rise up with my hands up and out. Mike takes the gun and dart from my hands. My heart is beating like a hummingbird's, as I try to remain calm and think of all Elyza has taught me. Unfortunately, none of her training included what to do if I found myself with a gun pressed to my head.

"Let's go." He says.

"I'd rather not. My crazy and scary girlfriend gets really jealous, and I would hate for her to think I left her. She can come out of that room at any second, and you would really hate to see her angry." I reply. 

He chuckles. "I've seen her angry. I can handle the little blonde."

"You have seen her slightly irritated. That was Bruce Banner. You really don't want to see how she reacts when people try to harm me. You really don't want to meet the incredible hulk." I'm trying to stall as much as possible. Someone has to hear us and come in.

"You wanna see the hulk?" He asks me. He picks up my mom's fallen rifle. He puts both hands on the barrel and bends it into the shape of a pretzel.

Great. Another super soldier. Just fucking great. Since he took the gun away from my head I scream Elyza's name and try to make a break for it back to her. I have to be able to wake her up. Mike is too fast though, and grabs me by my hair, throwing me to the ground on my back.

He straddles me and covers my mouth with one of his hands. I bite as hard as I can and he back hands me. He puts the gun to my forehead before whispering real low.

"You're going to shut the fuck up, and come with me." He picks me up by my hair, and drags me to the door leading into the garage. I can see Ofelia and Chris laying in the office, darts sticking from their necks like my mom.

We walk into the garage and the rest of the family are in the same position. Maree is laying on the ground, in a small puddle of blood.

"No!" I scream trying to get to her, not caring that I'm almost pulling out all my hair in the process.

"Shut the fuck up. She's fine. Jayson needs her too. He needs all of you."

"Why?" I say spitting in anger.

"We have to test the cure on some thing. There is a projected fifty percent death rate, after all." 

We get to the car and he throws me down on the hood. He puts one hand around my throat, and I feel a small prick at he bottom of my neck. I feel warmth spread over my entire body.

My last thought before I black out, is the huge "I told you so" I'm going to get from Elyza, when she comes for me.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Fear the Walking Dead day!!!

I have been pretending to still be knocked out for the last 10 minutes, just trying to get a handle on what's going on. Here I am, sitting in the back of a car, kidnapped... again. To be honest, I really kinda still believe that I'm being Punk'd. 

Also, since I'm now a certified professional hostage, I'm not even really that scared anymore. At this point, bring it Jayson. I'm ready for something new anyway. There has to be other things the apocalypse can throw at me. A rouge group of bandits? A crazed group of cannibals perhaps?

So here I am, doing my kidnapped thing, Mike is driving. He zip tied my arms in front of me. Stupid move, you dick. I open my eyes, and try to look around where we're at. Maree is laying next to me, and it looks like we are driving on the highway. I decide to make my move, before I can doubt myself. We see how well that turned out last time.

I jump up and wrap my arms around Mike’s neck, choking him. On instinct, just like Elyza had told me before, both of his hands go up to try and peel my hands apart, leaving the steering wheel. I have my knees pressed to the back of the seat, leaning back with all the strength I have in me, against his throat. 

The struggle causes him to press his foot harder on the gas, and his knees to knock the steering wheel. The car crosses the median without slowing, and heads straight for the trees. I pull my arms back at the last second and brace myself for impact behind the seat.

We bounce between 3 trees before coming to an abrupt stop. I'm thrown around hard, but the front seat stops me from flying forward. Maree gets tossed to the floor next to me, which causes her to wake up. When we stopped I heard a loud crash. I slowly lift my head to look into the front seat and see that Mike had went flying through the windshield. 

“Are you ok?” I ask Maree, as I reach to help her up.

“I didn’t think it was possible to be banged that hard by something other than Lyndsey.” She says shaking her head a little.

A little smile graces my lips. Fucking Lost boys.

“We have to go Maree. Lets check make sure this mother fucker is dead, than we have to try and find a car to get back to the group. Do you think you could break these?” I hold my wrists out to her. She slides a knife from her boot, and cuts the restraints for me. I let out a small moan, robbing my sore wrists and she raises an eyebrow at me. 

“As hot as you are, Alicia, I’m sorry but we can never be. My heart and body belong to another.” She fakes an apologetic look.

“How will I ever move on?” I tell her. She puts one of her hands on my cheek.

“It will be a long and painful journey, I’m not going to lie. I’m pretty amazing, and hard to get over. But you will get there, I promise.” She reaches into her other boot, and hands me her spare knife. I put it up my sleeve, and move to get out of the car, so I can help her out.

When I reach to open her door, I hear something coming fast behind me. I move at the last second, and miss a boot that was aimed for my head. I roll to the rear of the car, trying to put some distance between the attacker. Maree kicks her door open before Mike can move his foot, and the force of it sends him back a few feet.

She jumps out of the car, adrenaline making her forget her injuries, and gets into a fighting stance. “Alicia, run.”

“No. He is mine.” I say mirroring her stance. 

Mike jumps to his feet. He looks pretty banged up from the crash. Maree doesn’t hesitate and she goes in for an attack. She is quicker than him, even though she is still hurt and healing. She lands a punch to his right jaw, before bringing her left hand up and cupping the back of his neck, pulling his face into her knee. He stumbles back a few steps, and she goes in for a kick. He grabs her foot, and pulls up, throwing her back into the car. 

I rush to take her place, letting my knife slide out of my sleeve in an attempt to slice open his brachial artery, while his arm is towards me. He knocks away my attempt and my knife, while landing a hard punch to my stomach, knocking the air from my lungs. I try to take in a gulp of air, as one of my knees hit the ground. He steps in front of me, grabbing my hair and pulling my face to look at him. He is very angry now. He looks behind me and barely has time to move, before a knife is thrown at him, slicing his cheek. He lets go of my hair and I move away. 

Maree flies at him, letting her fists connect with his face, one after another, pushing back. I use the time to get control of my breath. I catch the glint of my knife and hurry to go retrieve it. Maree gets thrown again, before I can reach my knife. I look behind me, and Mike is heading over to me. I dive for the knife, as he reaches for my foot, and latches on at the same time my fingers latch around the handle. He drags me on the ground by the foot towards him. He reaches down and picks me up by the throat, my legs dangling off the ground.

“You stupid little bitch!” He yells in my face before throwing me a few yards away. I land on my back. “I don’t know if you are worth all this fucking trouble. You make me want to say fuck my orders, and just kill you.”

He gets to me, and I’m staring up at him as he is standing with one leg on either side of my body. He reaches for his gun, when all of a sudden a loud noise comes from beyond the trees. This causes Mike to look up into the sky. I sit up and strike. I slice my knife into his thigh, hitting its mark as I watch the blood start pouring out of the sliced artery, through his jeans. I roll my self against his now weakening leg, and kick out his good knee. It causes him to fall. Maree gets to us, and grabs me, pulling me up and behind her. 

“Damn, Alicia. Elyza must be so fucking proud of you.” She tells me, keeping an eye on the sky, as a fucking helicopter soars over us.

My eyes make their way over to Mike. I watch as the his blood drains from his body, along with his life. Honestly, I didn’t really believe Elyza when she said to cut an artery would be a quick death. He meets my eyes, at the last second. After his eyes close for good, I walk over to him and put my knife through his skull, so he doesn’t turn. I reach down and grab his gun. I hand it over to Maree. 

“Are you ok?” I ask her. She is holding her ribs, her shirt is soaked in blood from her barley healing wounds. She is looking back in the direction the helicopter went. She ignores the question.

“We have to find some cover, before that bird comes back.” She says, putting the gun in the waist band of her jeans. 

“That was Red Weather?” I ask her, as she takes my hand, leading us towards the little tree cover available.

“Probably the new help. The Corp doesn’t have any air support. Well, didn’t have it before. How unfair is that?” She asks me.

I give her a questioning look, before she continues. “We leave, and then they get all the fun toys!” 

We can hear the chopper making its way back to us. We take off running, trying to stay hidden as much as possible. Its to no avail though, as the spotlights of the chopper land on us after a few moments of searching the area of the car crash.

Maree turns around towards the now landing bird, shielding me. She pulls the gun out and starts walking towards the soldiers getting out. She fires the weapon at them. She takes out the first one with a head shot. Two other soldiers drop to their knees, rifles pointed at us. Before Maree can get another shot out, a smaller body is brought out. One of the Corp soldiers brings the person into view. It’s Lyndsey, and he has a gun to her head. 

“Lyndsey..”She whispers.

I immediately know its over. It would have been for me too, if Elyza was standing there with a gun to her head. As much as I fucking hate Jayson, the mother fucker is smart. In that noxious, and conniving sort of way. He knows love can be the ultimate weakness. I put my hand on the small of Maree’s back. 

“Don’t risk her, Maree. It’s ok. We will figure something out. ” I tell her before raising my hands in the air. 

Maree drops the gun, and the soldiers come over to us, weapons still drawn. They bind our hands, and lead us over to the chopper. Now that the gun is removed from her head, Lyndsey breaks from her captor, and throws her lips into Maree’s. I’m happy they get this little moment, but my heart hurts, thinking about my Elyza.

They are pulled forcefully apart, and the three of us are lead into the back of the helicopter. They strap us in, and I can hear Jayson’s evil voice come over the speakers, inside the cabin. 

“I’ll be seeing you soon, Alicia.” A little evil laugh follows.

 

Elyza's eyes snap open the second she leaves the REM stage of sleep. She could sense something was off, but was unable to move, her muscles having been paralyzed by the stage. She jumps up, seeing that Alicia is missing from the room. 

She throws on her pants and weapons, while straining her hearing as far as she's able. Her enhancements are always strongest after she sleeps. She can hear the wildlife outside, the crickets starting their evening song. She can hear the slow steady breathing of three people in the building. She doesn't hear any talking. She can't hear anyone walking the perimeter.  
She looks down and sees Alicia’s weapon belt with their dagger still attached to it. Elyza's hearing is then drowned out by the loud thumping of her own heart in her chest. Her limbs start to convulse slightly from the sudden outpouring of adrenalin being dumped through her veins.

She moves to the door and throws it open so fast and with such force, it goes flying off the hinges and into the wall. She passes Madison, Chris and Ofelia all laying on the ground. She can hear that they are alive, so she doesn't even stop to check them out.

She passes into the garage finding everyone else in the same condition. She can't hear Maree in the truck, and sees a pool of blood on the ground near it. She runs to the pillar that held Mike hours ago, and sees that the bindings and chains had been broken with brute strength.

She can hear 2 infected walking around outside by the garage door. She looks at the door for a minute trying to control her breathing. She takes a few breaths. She puts her hand to her heart, and can feel it beating hard under her skin. This can't be happening, Elyza thinks. What is she going to do if she opens that door, and her Hodnes and sister are on the other side.  
She pulls out two knives from behind her back and walks to the door. She reaches down and throws up the overhead, making a deafening bang when it cant go up any further.

She stares at the two ghouls, and relief washes over her, for only a second. The ghouls are not Alicia or Maree. She doesn't recognize either. She throws out both knives, each hitting their intended marks. She takes a moment to scan the surroundings. The car is gone. She notices more blood on the ground where the car was parked. 

A low growl starts to build in her chest. Elyza can feel the anger rising up within her entire body, making her shake in pure unadulterated rage. She falls to her knees, clenches her fists and lets out a terrifying scream, that echoes throughout the immediate area and beyond. She lets the scream ring out, until her throat burns just as bad as her lungs do from needing oxygen. She can't believe she let this happen, again.

She hears the small groans of the family as they wake from their slumber. Then clumsy foot steps behind her, knowing who they belong to, before his voice can reach her ears.

"Elyza.." Travis starts.

"Don't." Is all she can manage to get out through her now raspy throat. She can't look at him. She stares out at the open road, her mind trying to plan her next move. 

Travis backs away and heads into the garage, before going inside. Madison makes her way out of the building and heads over to Nick. Elyza should be relieved that everyone here is at least alive, but she's not. Her Hodnes has been taken again. Her sister along with her. Her head slumps forward. It feels like her heart has been ripped in half. 

Everyone is now up and making their way over to Elyza. She tries to remain calm, but the resentment is embedded too deep within her. 

"Where is Alicia? Elyza, where is my daughter?" Madison's voice rising in panic.

Elyza ignores her. She doesn't trust herself not to lash out at the woman, at the people who failed to keep her Hodnes safe. Herself included. She should have followed her gut instinct and taken Mike out. How could she be so careless and stupid. Part of her did it for Alicia. She had talked her into it, with Alicia believing the man was just out here trying to survive like them. He played the part of a scared little bitch perfectly. Maree had tried to talk her out of it, knowing the risk. Now look what happened.

Elyza slams both of her fists into the cement ground, causing small craters to form. She pulls her hands away, blood dripping from them, as she slowly stands, not feeling the pain that should have come with it.

Pain has always played a huge role in her life. It started as early as she could remember. The emotional pain of losing the parents she hardly had the chance to know. Being sold into the program, and taken from her home at a young age.

When she got into the program, that's when the pain turned physical. Combat training consumed most of her waking hours. After a year or so, hits no longer phased her. Broken knuckles and cuts wouldn't even warrant a thought. 

Then came the testing. Elyza had never felt pain in her life, like when the tests started. It was physical and psychological. Jayson thought the mind and body needed to be in complete desolation, so it can be molded into something new. 

Elyza would go through all of that again, and more. Because the pain she is feeling right now, is worse than anything she has ever experienced, or thought imaginable. Her Hodnes is gone. She has no idea how long of a head start they have, and she could be well on her way to Jayson. He will soon have her in his evil grasp. She doesn't know what he will do to her. Her mind starts to imagine him with his hands touching her, and she snaps.

Another growl starts to build as she turns to the group. Every single one of them steps back, as they get a look at her. She starts to stalk slowly towards them, with every step she takes, they take one back.

"What happened?" She yells, continuing her forward march, until she has them backed into the garage. She knows she must look like a rabid animal. Her enraged black eyes glaring at them, her chest heaving up and down trying to get the oxygen her body needs. She doesn't care. She needs to know what happened so she can figure out how to proceed. 

"Tell me now!" She screams. 

Madison takes a step forward, then another until she is in front of her. Elyza fixes her gaze on her, not blinking.

“Elyza..” She starts, sadness in her voice.

"Tell me how you failed to protect her and let someone get away with your daughter!"

Madison's face changes from pure anguish to animosity in seconds. She winds up and slaps Elyza across the face.

Elyza doesn't break eye contact as she hears the clicking off of the many safeties of the groups guns. She reaches for her side arm and knife, but before she can grab them Chris comes to stand in front of her, blocking the groups aim on her.

"What are you guys doing? This is Elyza!" He rushes out, holding his hands up, like that would stop any bullets.

"Chris. Move." Elyza tells him. She knows triggers are pulled by mistake more often than not in tense situations. She doesn't want anything to happen to him.

"No." He says. "Not only are you our only chance at getting Alicia, Maree and Lyndsey back, but you are family. When did we fucking start turning our back on family?" He looks at Travis. "Huh, Dad? Madison? She's hurting just as much as we are here. She's not going to hurt any of us, put down the guns, and lets start forming a fucking plan!"

The guns are lowered, and Elyza puts a hand on Chris's shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"Tell me what happened." Elyza says, still angry, but calming. She needs to push her emotions aside so she can think and act like a soldier.

Travis walks over to her. "I was watching him, and he just broke through the restraints. He moved as fast as you do, and knocked me out. But I also woke up with this in my neck." He hands her the little metal dart.

"That's Corp tech. He's Corp, has to be one of the new soldiers. Looks like they have been busy making more of the enhanced." She grits her teeth. How could she let this happen. She thinks maybe Skai was right, when she asked what Alicia had done to her. She should have just killed him. She shakes her head at herself, no is not the time to dwell on the past. She must focus on getting the three girls back now, and killing that fucking piece of shit Jayson, once and for all.

"This tranquilizer only lasts a few hours." She starts heading to her bike, where everyone follows. "I can catch up with.." Something catches Elyza's eye in the sky. It's a light, far away. It almost looks like a fast moving star. She doesn't need to hear the whirling of the rotors to know what it is. She knows that it's also heading in the same direction as the Corp compound.

"No.." Elyza says, watching as her Hodnes is being taken further away from her. She turns to the rest of the group. “Pack everything!” She yells. “If you’re not ready in 15 minutes, I’m leaving you.”

She goes inside the building and back to the room she shared with Alicia a few hours ago. She takes Alicia’s weapons and puts them on her own belt. She takes her time with their dagger, brushing her fingers lightly over the blade, before attaching it to her thigh.

She grabs the rest of her things, and stops in the main room for Alicia’s. She goes out into the garage, and see that everyone is almost done packing the truck.

Chris comes over to Elyza, and takes the packs from her. “Are we going to get them? Are we going to fight?”  
“Sha. I’m going to kill him. I’m going to kill them all.” She walks over to the rest of the group. “I am going to get them all back. You can help me if you’re previous offer still stands, but you need to follow everything I say. Every order. This isn’t going to be easy, some of you may die.”

Everyone in the group is nodding along understanding the depths of what is happening. Chris straps on his back pack, and heads over to Elyza’s bike. He picks up the helmet, and waits for her to follow him. 

“I’ll drive.” He holds out his hands, asking for the keys.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to apologize for my delay in updating lately. We are coming to the end of Part One here. I hope that you will stick with me through the end, and then on through Part Two!
> 
> Also, I have a computer now, so hopefully my updating skills will improve!
> 
> As always.. Thank you for reading! I wish this was a lighter chapter.

Listening to nothing but the constant whirling blades of the helicopter, was pure madness. All I could picture was Elyza, and the way she would spin her own blades, against each palm in the same manor. My Elyza. My fucking brave, strong, and beautifully deadly Elyza.

She is all I can think about. I miss her. I’m terrified for her, since I know she’s coming for me. I know that she is about to be in the last battle, of the war she has been waiting so long to end. I’m worried it’s not going to end the way she had planned, and that thought makes my heart ache. I’m trying to force myself to be strong and push my worries away. She is Elyza fucking Lex! I can’t doubt her, not now. Not when she needs my confidence in her. Not when she hasn’t really shown me any reason not to be completely confident in her.

I just have to focus on doing anything I possibly can to help her. I subconsciously pull at my restraints. Ok. So I’ll be able to form a better plan once I’m out of this flying tin can.. probably. Fuck, I really have no idea what I’m walking into, besides some crazy lunatics scheme to get my girlfriend’s blood for a cure. And that they need test subjects.. and that there is a 50 percent chance of survival for said subjects.. Ok. So I guess I pretty much know the basics of what I’m walking into.

I don’t get much more time to ponder my situation, as the helicopter starts to descend. My hearts starts racing, and I get a sudden burst of adrenaline into my veins. I look to my right where Maree and Lyndsey are sitting, foreheads resting against the others, whispering in Trigedasleng. My heart starts a whole new level of aches and pains.

A few moments after we touch down, the side door opens, and I’m immediately grabbed by a waiting soldier, and forced outside. The guy who grabs me has dark hair, a strong jawline with a dimpled chin, and a look of superiority on his face. I look away from him and check out my new environment.

The compound is huge. We are multiple stories up on the roof. I scope out the fence surrounding the giant perimeter, which is then surrounded by the dead. It looks like we are in the middle of nowhere. Great. Escaping probably won’t be an option.

Lyndsey and Maree, are taken out next, and they each have 2 soldiers leading them. They lead us through the roof door, to inside, where an elevator is waiting to carry us down to Hell. Where the Devil himself is waiting for me. Or so I imagine.

It’s so quiet in the elevator, it’s starting to drive me insane. The quiet and feeling of the unknown gives me time to think, and worry. I don’t need that shit right now. Before I can stop myself I start whistling, the Kill Bill whistle song. Elyza had told me before how she uses it when she is stalking a kill, and that all of the Corp knows it. 

Chin dimple looks at me, and gives me an arrogant smile. I hear Lyndsey and Maree join in behind me, and it starts to rattle the other soldiers. They start shifting from one foot to the other anxiously, and looking to the man who has me, for direction. I swear one of the soldiers holding Maree looks behind himself, to double check Elyza didn’t sneak into the elevator. Oh how I wish that were true. 

Dimple still has a hold on both my arms, he drops them and grabs my face with one hand. His fingers pressed into my cheeks, making it impossible to keep up my scare tactic. It forces my lips to pout out. Maree and Lydsey both react at the same time, and the other soldiers have to double up to hold them back. 

“Don’t you fucking touch her!” Lyndsey says.

“Or what?” He says back.

He starts to look me up and down, before returning to stare at my face. He looks down at my lips, a smile growing on his, and I know what he is going to do, before he even does it. I try and pull back, but he has a strong grip on my face, and is pulling me to him. So I do the next best thing. When he leans in to put his disgusting lips to mine, I throw my forehead at him before he can react, and break his nose.

He jumps back, removes his hands, and brings them up to his own face. If my hands weren’t tied behind my back, I would definitely bring mine to my head. That fucking hurt! I close my eyes tightly, trying to prevent my eyes from watering. Jesus fucking Christ, they don’t tell you how much that actually hurts yourself, in the movies. 

“Or that, will happen.” I tell him, trying to sound like my head isn’t killing me, and I’m the type of girl that head butts people all the time.

Anger is written all over his face, when he goes to reach for me. The elevator doors open, and before the man can strike out at me, I hear a command of STOP!

I look over and see a sadistic smile, playing across Jayson’s rat like face, as he holds a hand up to stop the soldier.

“That’s no way to treat my guest, Morlee.” He shakes his head in disappointment. He looks over to Maree and Lyndsey, his smile returning. “Welcome home.” He tells them.

Maree growls, and Lyndsey being the only one of us without her hands tied behind her back, flips him off. Jayson just lets out a small laugh. 

He snaps his fingers at the soldiers. “Take them to Lab 2. Get Maree prepped for the trial. Her current wounds make her an excellent subject for the first run. We will be able to gauge quickly if it is working.”

Maree goes to try and fight back, but she quickly surrenders when one grabs Lyndsey by the throat. He releases his hold on Lyndsey, and she takes in a giant breath, before turning to the man who grabbed her. 

“You stupid mother fucker! Don’t you touch me!” She yells. 

“Lyndsey.” Jayson says in his disappointing tone. “He’s just doing his job. Now, go see what your wonderful mind helped me to create. This is an exciting time!” He claps his hands together smiling and looking to each and every one of us. He looks to me last. His burning gaze makes me nauseous. 

“Now get going. I’ll take Alicia to my office, and explain to her what she is about to be a part of. Then we will begin her trial as well.” He says.

I have to swallow the fear that is rising up my throat. Or is that bile? I don’t know, either way I’m not showing his stupid ass any sign that he is effecting me. I look at the worry on the Lost Boys faces, as they take them the opposite direction Jayson is leading me. Fuck me. I take a deep breath. All right. Let’s do this. 

“Ste yuj, Alicia!” They both call out.

I nod my head. Yes. I’m going to stay strong. 

 

Jayson’s office is exactly what I would have imagined. It’s so fucking clean, and everything looks like it has a specific place. If someone were to move something, I bet he would throw a hissy fit. Psychopaths are funny like that. 

He has a big desk, there is nothing on it but a phone, a legal note pad with a pen, and a computer. There is a couch up against the wall with the door. He walks us in and closes the door. He turns me to face him. I don’t back down, and keep eye contact, and leave a stoic expression to rest on my face.

He smiles at me and brings a hand up to brush against my face. When I pull back, his grin only grows. “You remind me so much of her. So stubborn. Strong. Beautiful.” He grabs my face with both hands. “So beautiful. I only wish to have had you when you were a child. To get the chance to truly break you, and mold you into the perfect subject.” He swipes a thumb across each of my cheeks before letting go.

“What a ride this has been, Alicia!” He says hotly. “Don’t look so sullen. You’re about to take part in the greatest experiment in history! You will help save what is left of humanity.” 

“How?” I ask him. “How could you do it, I thought you needed her blood.” I can’t get myself to say her name, when I am trying to be so strong, knowing it could break me.

“That is true. Lucky I saved some of it for myself when I thought Elyza had expired. Lyndsey, such a smart girl, that one. She managed to figure out the formula needed while she was away. Now it’s ready for human trials. I really hope you don’t expire after the procedure Alicia. We could have so much fun together, and if you succeed I will no longer have need for Elyza. I will have your blood to continue on with. Elyza really is more trouble than she’s worth.” He notices the sudden burst of pure hatred and anger I failed to hide on my face. Which causes another smile to form across his repulsive one. 

I really fucking hate this stupid mother fucker. My muscles are tense and I’m ready to pounce on him, hands tied behind my back or not! No one threatens Elyza. I bare my teeth at him, and get closer to him.

“She’s going to kill you.” I growl out. “Elyza will not let you win. Elyza is so much smarter, stronger, and better than you in every fucking way.” I start laughing at him, which I can tell he doesn’t like. “You think yourself above your subjects, don’t you? You think yourself a king? Well Elyza Lex is a fucking God! She’s saving you for last, you know.” I tell him. Probably shouldn’t be making him angry right now, but I give no fucks!

He grabs me by the back of my hair and throws me face first onto the desk. He keeps his hold on me, and is standing behind me. Pressing himself up against me, he leans down to whisper in my ear. “I am GOD! Do you see all I have done? See what I have created? I am God.” He repeats. “And you will bow down to me.” He presses himself even further into me. My heart starts beating even faster now. 

I start to think of how I can hurt him, and break free. He is bigger, and has most of his weight pushing down on me. He has his.. ugh, I can’t think about what he has pressed to me, right now. I just need to be able to get some leverage, and strike a blow.

Suddenly there is a knock on the door. He doesn’t move for a second, like he is debating on how to proceed. Which means so am I. He runs a hand over my ass, before pulling away. I close my eyes. That was too fucking close, I really couldn’t move.

He calls for whoever knocked, to enter. It’s a sandy blonde haired woman. She is beautiful, with a slender face, and warm yet piercing eyes. Her hair, is pulled back in long braids, some strips tied with little pieces of leather. She is wearing a lab coat. I lift myself off the table, and look into her eyes. I expect to find indifference there, as Jayson says, we are merely subjects in an experiment. I don’t find indifference. I see concern. I see questions.

She tears her eyes away from me to look at Jayson. “Sir, Lab 1 has been prepped and is ready to begin.”

He nods at her. “Thank you Jessika.”

She clears her throat. “Would you like me to take Alicia, to Lab 2 and get her prepped? You said you wished to watch both trails.”

“Yes, Jessika. Thank you. Although I will need there to be a guard with you. This one is feisty.” He says looking over at me.

“Well what would you expect from Elyza Lex’s Hodnes?” I say, in my strongest, proudest voice. 

I notice the young woman’s eyes go wide. Another person shocked at the fact. 

Yea you heard me right, Bitch! I try to portray that in the glare I send her. She breaks our eye contact, and puts her thumb into her mouth, biting at the cuticle in nervousness. She is staring at the ground now, seeing something in her own head. 

Jayson pulls her out of her head, and calls for a guard to escort us. Once the guard enters Jayson grabs my arm and drags me over to the soldier. “I’ll see you again soon.” He whispers before heading down a different hallway then me.

 

When we get to the lab, Jessika takes my arms from the guards hold. She turns to look at him before he can follow us into the room. It’s surrounded by glass walls, and has an airlock automatic door.

“You can stay out here. I have to ask her some medical questions, that I need the truthful answers to, or it could ruin the whole experiment. She is going to be much more comfortable speaking with only me in the room. Right?” She looks at me. I feel like she is trying to hint at me. I nod. 

He looks skeptical, but the fear of ruining the experiment must take over. He stands watch outside, as we enter the room. She pulls something out of her lab coat, and before I can react defensively, my arms are suddenly free from their confinement. I look at her wearily as I rub my wrists together. Then she leads me to lay back on the metal table. There are all sorts of machines surrounding me.

“Is Elyza alive?” She asks me, looking down at her tablet she picked up. She sounds concerned.

“Why would you care?” I ask her.

She looks at me quickly, and I can see desperation on her face. “I do care. I care very much.” She redirects her focus to the tablet, moving her finger against the screen. “I care about all the Lost Boys.” Especially Elyza, remains unsaid. I know it was silently implied.

“Who are you?” I ask. Jealousy seeping slightly into my tone. 

“I am a friend.” She says without looking up. “I helped Elyza escape.” She looks back at the guard, before looking to me again. “Please just tell me she’s alive.”

I narrow my eyes at her. She probably thinks it’s solely because I don’t know if I can trust her. I know she is a trusted ally, I can tell. The concern and worry for Elyza shines right through. But so does something else. Love? Longing? 

“She is coming for her Hodnes.” I tell her. I know.. I’m acting like a petty teenager. Whatever. 

Hurt crosses her features for a split second, and I almost feel bad. She then nods, turning back to her tablet.

“Are you going to help us?” I ask, trying to clear my head of jealousy, and focusing on what’s really going on.

She doesn’t look at me for a few moments. When she does, I see shame written all over her features. “I wish I could. My hands are tied, but if Elyza truly is coming, then there is hope.” 

 

The guard comes into the Lab and walks over to Jessika. He whispers something in her ear. She closes her eyes and swallows hard. He then walks over to a TV screen that is hanging on the wall. He turns it on. The screen in blue for a minute, then the picture comes into view.

It’s another lab just like this one. Maree is strapped to a table in the middle of the room. Machines and doctors surrounding her. I can see 3 guards holding Lyndsey back as she is trying to get to Maree. All of a sudden the sounds from the other lab are heard throughout the speakers of the one I am in. I can hear Lyndsey swearing at everyone. I can hear her calling out to Maree, telling her it will be ok. And that she loves her, over and over again in Trigedasleng. 

Jessika turns away and starts prepping the room, where the same this is about to happen to me. She is unable to watch. I, on the other hand, can’t tear my eyes off the screen. I can hear my own pulse as I watch on in horror. Tubes are connected into Maree, and they are pumping a black liquid into her. After a minute or so, she starts convulsing, and screaming.

That is my breaking point. I turn away and try to cover my ears, to block out the sound. I try and think of beautiful, sky blue eyes. I try to remember soft, careful touches of strong hands on my skin. I think of whispered I love you’s, and my name on Elyza’s lips.

And then the screaming stops. I snap my eyes open and look at the screen. Maree is still. The tubes that held the black liquid are empty. The doctor start pulling them out, one at a time. I can see Lyndsey trying to break free and go to her. The guard reaches up and turns off the screen.

“Jayson wanted you to see what you were in for.” He says. “He also says we will begin shortly.” He looks to Jessika, as to say hurry up, and walks back out the door.

I close my eyes again, and lay back down on the table. Jessika whispers an apology as she straps me down. Doctors start pouring in the room, hooking me up to different machines. So this is happening. Huh. Well fuck.

Jayson walks in last, once everything seems to be in place. I don’t even look at him. I refuse. His face will not be the last thing I fucking see, if this doesn’t end well. 

“Ok everyone.” Jayson starts. “Part one of this trail begins now. If the subject survives this part, we will then move on the infected portion. Let us begin.”

I close my eyes. I try to transport myself back into mine and Elyza’s room. It seems like a lifetime ago. My safe place, in that bed. Elyza’s arms around me, while she peppered my bare shoulders with kisses. I try to focus on her, when I start to feel the burning in my veins. I close my eyes tighter, as the fire consuming me, ignites through every inch of my body. I try to relive every kiss, Elyza and I have ever shared, to distract myself from the pain. The tears I have been fighting back start to fall but I do not scream. My body starts to convulse, when the fire within starts to burn the hottest yet. It hurts so fucking bad. Please don’t scream. Don't scream!

“Ste yuj, Hodnes.” I hear, but it’s all in my mind. It doesn’t matter though. It gave me the extra strength I needed to bite back the scream forming. I can feel myself losing consciousness. I picture Elyza’s lips on my forehead, while she whispers "Ai hod yu in" before everything goes black.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Fear the Walking dead day!!
> 
> This chapter is my tribute to all things TWD. The first half is a little gory at times. Just wanted to warn you.
> 
> As always thanks for sticking with me :)

Elyza has the group stopped for some rest before night fall. They are stopped at a small side of the road gas station/tourist shop. She had pushed them hard through the night and through the day, and got them there in just under 24 hours. They are stopped a few miles out from the compound. 

She made everyone rest, so they are all prepared for what’s to come. They have to make the remainder of the trip on foot, through a mile of woods, and another mile and a half of open hilly terrain. Even though it will be dark when they head into Red Weather, they will still need to be hidden. Her plan depends solely on them being able to sneak into the Corp unawares. That’s why she is doing what she is doing.

Elyza throws her knife into an infected’s skull, before stomping on the head of the one she had dropped a moment before. She hunted down a small pack of the ghouls that were lingering around the perimeter. She has about 4 of their bodies, including the two she just killed. She needs just a few more.

Elyza closes her eyes, and listens to everything around her. She has been trying to keep her mind focused on the task at hand, but every time she closes her eyes, she sees Alicia’s face. She has been trying not to think of what is going on at the Corp. Of them having Alicia and Maree for over a full day so far. She can’t let herself think about what Jayson could be doing to Alicia. It drives her mad knowing that she is so close, and has to wait. Right now, she can’t just go storming the castle, slay the ugly dragon, and live happily ever after. No. She needs to deliver a Trojan horse past the walls of the castle, first. Then she can slay all the stupid sheep, before slaying the ugly dragon, and then finally living happily ever after, with her Hodnes.

She hears shuffling footsteps a little way behind her. She grips her knife, turns around and throws without opening her eyes. She hears the impact of the knife, then the falling of the body. She continues to listen for more ghouls. Then she can start dragging all of these back and start preparing them. 

Elyza has been completely still and silent for the last 10 minutes. She has a knife in each hand, waiting. She can hear a small group of infected coming her way. She opens her eyes, and sees 5 of them looking at her, arms stretched out for her, jaws snapping. She lets both knives go into the closest ghouls, then reaches behind her back, and grabs two more blades. She slams them into the top of the next two’s heads, and kicks the third back a few yards. She yanks the blades out, and walks over to where she kicked the last one. She looks down at the infected, and all she sees is Jayson’s face looking back at her. She puts her foot to the ghouls throat, and presses down. Her foot goes through rotted skin, and tissue until it reaches the spine. She bares her teeth at him, and presses down with more pressure breaking its neck. She then let’s out a small cry before slamming both blades through its skull.

Elyza needs to compose herself, and paces for few minutes before she starts moving the bodies. While she makes the trips back and forth, she goes over her plan multiple times. She is trying anything she can not to think about Alicia. She can’t let her emotions get in the way. She can’t screw this up. She needs to make her way through the Corp quickly, and efficiently. She is one of the deadliest soldiers on the planet. She needs to act like it. 

On her second to last trip, she sees Nick and Ofelia coming out to greet her. She really doesn’t want the company right now. She throws the two bodies she was dragging onto the pile she started, and turns to go grab the rest.

“Is that breakfast?” Nick asks. “I mean I’m not complaining. Throw a little ketchup on it, maybe some Mrs. Dash, I’ll be fine.” 

Elyza doesn’t say anything back, just continues walking to the last of the bodies. When she returns, she sees that Nick and Ofelia are standing really close together in a semi-embrace. They are whispering like lovers do. She thinks this must be a new development? Does her Hodnes know of this? She growls at the sudden pain that floods her. 

She throws the bodies close to the others. Nick and Ofelia break apart, seeing that they are no longer alone.

“What are you doing?” Nick asks. “Would you like some help?”

Elyza pulls out one of her larger knives, and while looking at Nick, she slams it into the one of the bodies. She drags it all along, from its chest to the bottom of its abdomen, slicing it open. Once the opening is big enough, she reaches her hands into the body and starts pulling out all of the insides. Ofelia gasps and turns away holding her mouth. Nick has a look of shocked humor on his face.

“Might need more than a little ketchup, actually.” He says pinching his nose.

Nick turns to Ofelia, and tells her to go back inside. Then he pulls out his knife, and takes the other body next to Elyza. He takes a deep breath before slamming his own knife into the infected.

They work side by side in silence for a while. Nick’s presence having an unexpected calming effect, on her. He reminds her so much of Alicia, in little ways. Certain mannerisms that could only be shared by family. She knows how much Nick loves his sister, and how much Alicia loves him. 

“I’m going to get her back.” Elyza tells Nick, breaking their silence. She says it as what it is. A fact.

Nick pulls the empty body he was working on, to the side. He wipes some sweat off his forehead with the crook of his arm, before looking at her. “I know.” This comes out spoken as a fact as well.

Elyza nods to Nick, before going back inside the ghoul’s body. “We’re going to be wearing all of this.” Elyza points to the mound of blood and guts they have piled together. She hasn’t had the time to tell the group this yet.

Nick shakes his head up and down. “I figured as much. It’s ok though. Pink tissue, blood red and pus, are definitely my colors.”

Elyza lets a little smile grace across her lips. He’s so much like her Hodnes.

 

By the time they finished with the last of the bodies, the entire group is now up and waiting on direction. Chris was the last to get up. He had stayed awake the entire time of their travels, not wanting to pass up the chance at getting to ride on the back of Elyza’s bike. He walks over to her, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He stops dead in his tracks when he sees the empty bodies. 

He looks at Elyza with hurt in his eyes. “You just played a real life zombie version of Operation, and you didn’t think to include me?”

She laughs a small laugh. “Sorry Roos. Don’t worry. Now you will get to play dress up” She pretends to look around for something. “Sorry we don’t have any Dora the Explorer costumes though. We do have a Norman Bates, or Leather face.” She bends down, and picks up two male bodies by their hair. The body that was more rotted than the other, begins to fall from her grasp, due to the ripping of its scalp. 

Elyza watches as the body slumps to the ground and she is still holding its scalp in her hand. She looks at it, and shrugs before throwing it at Chris. He catches it, and wipes the bloody side off on his jeans. Then he puts it up on his head.

“Do I look good as a blonde?” He asks. “And Norman Leather who?”

Elyza walks away shaking her head, and going on about goufa’s these days having no taste in movies. She feels a lot lighter after spending time with Nick. She feels more confident, and ready to do what she has to do. Maybe pushing away the thoughts of Alicia was a mistake, as being with her brothers has worked wonders.

After she grabs most of her belongings, she runs into the tourist shop to grab all the clothing she could find. She brings it out to the group and throws it down by the pile of bodies. Nick and Chris started grabbing the clothes and soaking them in the mound of blood and organs. 

Elyza tells her plan to the rest of the family. How they have to make it on foot the rest of the way, and how there will be hundreds of the dead lurking around the fences of the compound. They will have to blend in, if they don’t want to be spotted by the sentries inside the fence. 

“Daniel, I will need you to act as our sniper. What is your average range?” She asks

“I would say at least 1000 meters.” He answers.

Elyza is impressed. “Good. I will need you to take out the sentries, then we will sneak in through the fence. I want you to stay outside the compound. You will need to be our eyes and ears. Make sure no already deployed scouting teams enter, and let no one escape.”

He nods at her, understanding his mission. 

“I will be taking Travis, Nick, Underoos, and um.. what’s your name again?” Elyza is looking at the man. She forgets his name, as she has never said anything to him. 

“Strand.” Chris tells her, followed by a ‘duh’. 

“Right, Strand. Sorry. I’ll be taking them with me into the compound.” She looks at Madison and Ofelia. “I need you to stay with Daniel. It’s very important that no reinforcements are able to enter.”

“Just get me my daughter back, Elyza.” Madison tells her.

“I won’t give up until she is safe, Madison. I promise you that.” She holds out her hand to solidify their agreement. Madison looks at her hand, and ignores it. She pulls Elyza in for a hug instead. Elyza stands there, not sure what to do. She decides to lightly pat Madison on the back twice, and dropped her arm until it was over.

She hears Chris snicker, behind Madison’s shoulder. She sends him an angry glare, and drags her thumb across her throat like a mock knife. Then she points at him, and he shuts right up and gets back to his work. Madison breaks the hug, and Elyza takes a step or two back. 

“Thank you.” Madison tells her. 

 

Elyza has everyone decked out in their human death suits. They are all covered with the insides of the dead. They are a bloody mess and have just made it out of the woods. Half way through the woods, they found a small herd of the dead. They tested their suits and found them to be good enough. It amazes Elyza how they become completely invisible. 

When they make it around 1000 meters out from the compound, Daniel, Madison and Ofelia break away. Everyone that was being split apart had to say their goodbyes before they all broke out of the trees. 

The rest of Elyza’s group make their way over to the fence. They find a small portion of fencing that has the least amount of infected surrounding it. Elyza gave everyone going into the compound some comms, and one to Daniel. She maneuvers Chris so he is up against the fence and she is between him and the infected. He has the wire cutters. 

“Not yet.” She whispers. The sentry closest to them is making his way over to them. She thinks for a minute that he was able to spot them. But his gaze passes right over them, as he continues his watch. 

“Now.” She says to both Daniel and Chris.

Chris starts cutting the fence, and Elyza watches as the guard that just passed them drops to the ground. All the perimeter guards are spread out, but are dropped one by one. One of the ghouls next to them starts to look at Chris, questioning if he could be food, when Elyza brings up her knife and slowly slides it into its brain. She does not want to draw any more attention, and lets it down on the ground. 

Once there is a big enough opening, they all squeeze through to the other side. Elyza pulls some zip ties out of her pocket and puts a couple on the fence to hold the dead off. 

“Ok.” She says to everyone. “Let’s hide these guards. We have less than 15 minutes before shift change.” She adds looking at her watch. 

They leave the guards next to a storage shed, and switch into the dead men’s uniforms. She makes sure everyone has a bullet proof vest, and a bandana. Even with new recruits from the unknown branch means new faces, she would rather not take a chance. Luckily the Corp wears them still, due to the unmistakable stench of the dead. 

Everyone is now dressed and also armed to the teeth in weapons, as they couldn’t bring much on they way here. Elyza has as many knives as she can carry, and made sure to leave room for Alicia’s dagger. She also has four hand guns, and an assault rifle. She also managed to bring in a few grenades that Chris has stolen and hid from her previously. She’s going to let her Hodnes handle that one, once she’s safe.

“Everyone get into position. It's almost time for the next shift to relieve the previous guards. She had her knife ready. She could hear the replacements coming up. She felt a tap on her shoulder and she spun around and slit the man’s throat in one swift motion. She made sure to pull down her bandana, so her face was the last thing he saw in this world, as his blood sprayed out through his fingers, clutching his throat. She looks down the line of her group all spread out, and they all had followed her orders and did the same. 

“Ok, Daniel it’s done. You will have the other rotation making their way over soon. Take them out as soon they are about to get to the first body. Do not let them radio in. You should have 5 more. We’re heading to the barracks to take out the sleeping army.”

 

Jessika was standing right beside me, taking my vitals when I woke up several hours later. I was no longer in the lab, but what looked more like a hospital room. Maree is in the next bed over from me. It takes me a minute to realize the bruises on her face are gone, the visible cuts she previously had are also gone. It worked! It worked for her. She’s not dead and she is healed! I'm not dead either though, so I wonder if it also worked for me?

“Maree, you’re ok.” I say. I look around the room and see that it’s only Jessika in here with us. I start to get up so I can go over to Maree. I can’t move my arms or legs, and I am scared for a second that I may be paralyzed. Then I look and see that I am strapped down still. Son of Bitch.

“A little help?” I say a little too rudely to Jessika. 

She looks at Maree, before turning to me. She checks the camera in the side of the room before moving over to the side of my bed that would allow her back to be to it. She starts to undo one of my leg straps first, when the door to the room opens, and fucking Jayson steps in. Jessika moves over to Maree, and was only able to get one of my straps undone. 

Jayson goes to Maree first. He has a huge smile on his face. “Maree.” He says excitedly. “Looks like you have successfully completed the first trial. This makes me very happy. This is very good news for the rest of humanity.” He gives her a sick grin, before turning to me. 

“Alicia.” He draws out my name, and comes over to the foot of my bed. I think he is about to see that one of my straps are undone, but he doesn’t notice. Even as he looks me up and down, checking me out in the scrubs they changed me into. 

“You, my darling, have one more trial to get through.” He moves up a little farther, as he lets one of his hands drop to the thigh of my free leg. He starts to move his hand higher, and I can’t stop myself. I bring up my leg and kick him as hard as I can in the face.

I was really hoping that whatever they did to me, would also give me super strength like Elyza. But it doesn’t appear to be that way, considering Jayson’s face is still intact. His stupid glasses flew off his face, and he has a bloody lip, but no shattered facial bones. Damnit.

Jayson looks like he is about to attack me, when 2 guards enter the room. “Sir.” One of them says. “The Admiral would like you to radio in a report, before the second phase of the trial begins.” 

Jayson looks to me, and then bends down to pick up his glasses. “Have her taken to the next trail. I’ll radio in from the control room and let you know when to proceed with the main event.” He says while looking at me. 

Cant wait asshole! I look over to Maree, who is currently growling. I see that Jessika has a hand on her chest, trying to keep her calm. She is whispering in Trigedsleng to Maree. I don’t know why but this pisses me off, but it does. I wish Elyza was here so I could ask her who this bitch was. I have a feeling I’m not going to like it. I try to control my bitch face, when she looks over at me. I fail.

Jayson walks out of the room, and the two soldiers come to get me off the table. I want to put up a fight, but I look over to Maree who looks like she is about to fly off the fucking handle. I let them lead me out of the room quickly. I have already accepted my fucked up fate, and don’t need to see her get hurt in the process, trying to defend me. 

They lead me down a few different hallways, and the last one leads to a big open space within the compound. We must have been on the first floor. There are a bunch of desks spread throughout the open floor, scientists and soldiers mingled together. They all look at me while I am led through. I look up in the direction they are taking me, and there is a glass elevator that leads up to the glass walled, top floor. 

I have two thoughts. First, America’s taxes put to good use, like always. And second, the saying about people in glass houses. But the more literal meaning of the phrase. As in Elyza is the fucking stone Jayson threw, and when she gets here, she’s going to smash the fucking shit out of this glass house and everyone in it!

They lead me into the elevator, and I try to stand as tall as I can. I put my chin up, I bring my shoulders back, and will take whatever the fuck they throw at me. I can be strong. Elyza is on her way, and everyone in this place will be fucking dead. Then me and her can go hide away somewhere from the rest of the world, and just be together. Happy. Safe. And sexed the fuck up! I just need to stay alive long enough.

They lead me from the elevator, through two sets of glass doors, into another lab. This one is smaller than the one I was in before. There are no beds, or machines. The wall in the back of the room is metal. There is a door in the middle of it. The door is solid and has no window. One of the soldiers reaches up to the ceiling and that’s when I look up. He is grabbing a set of chains, and before I know it, the shackles are snapped around my wrists. He presses a button on one of the walls, and the chain starts retracting, pulling my arms up closer to the ceiling. He stops it when the tips of my toes are barely touching the ground. The two soldiers then leave the room without even saying anything to me. 

I hear Jayson’s voice over the speaker in the room, seconds later. “On behalf of the Admiral Stroker, highest ranking officer of US Navy, I would like to thank you for your cooperation through these trails.”

I notice a blinking camera in the corner of the room. I turn to face it while he talks. This must be why he’s acting so professional, and not like the weasel little bitch that he usually is. We must have other eyes on us right now. Eyes that are higher up on the food chain, than the self-proclaimed god he thinks himself to be. 

“This is the last part of the trail. We need to test the formula to be sure it will be able to fight off the current virus that wiped out most of the world’s population. We will be releasing an infected into the room, the infected will be held back by a chain. Once we see a bite has happened, we will pull the infected back into captivity. Again, we thank you for your cooperation.”

“She’s coming for you Jayson! She’s will come for all of you that are watching, and have a part in this.” I start laughing hysterically. I don’t know if it’s because of the complete fear I am feeling at this moment, or if this situation really is super fucking funny. I really don’t fucking know. 

My laugh tapers off the moment I hear the beeping, and unlocking of the metal door. It opens up and a ghoul starts making its way towards me. True to his word, the ghoul is on a chain. It gets closer, and I lift myself up by my own chains. When it is in reach, I kick my legs out at the ghoul, who stumbles and falls back. It takes the infected a second to get back to its feet and comes for me once again. I lift myself up and kick the ghoul another time, making it fall back to the ground. Please be close, Elyza... 

I smile when after one more kick, I hear an explosion, followed by multiple gun shots.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the bodies hit the floor.
> 
> Let the bodies hit the floor.
> 
> Let the bodies hit the... 
> 
> Floor!
> 
> Battle time..

Elyza was leading the way through the compound. Their next part of the plan needed to take place in the barracks, so that is where they are headed. If they can sneak in quietly, they can take out half of the Corp while they sleep, but they have to be quick. 

Once they reach their destination, Elyza stops the group at the first door. She opens the door slowly to make sure it’s clear. They all slip into the room, and quietly shut the door. There are 8 soldiers asleep, the cots all next to each other, in two groups of four. Elyza will take one side of four by herself, with the others taking out one soldier each.

Everyone gets into position, knives in hand, raised above their heads, waiting on Elyza’s signal. Elyza clicks her tongue and everyone strikes. Elyza told the group it needed to be a strike to the head, that way the wont have to worry about them turning, and being a problem to deal with later. Elyza throws three knives, and slams the forth through the head of the last man just as he was waking from the slight noise. She collects her weapons, and then she moves to the door, the others following. She looks out, sees that the hallway is clear, so she motions for them to follow and they move onto the next room.

They make it through all of the rooms without incident. Half of Red Weather Corp was taken out in less than a half hour. Now, the plan calls for Elyza and the team to head to the infirmary. She knows Maree would have been taken there due to the wounds she sustained before she was taken. Every inch of Elyza wants to just run upstairs and check the holding cells. If Alicia is here, that’s where she would be, or in Jayson’s office. She will find out soon, but not soon enough, where her Hodnes is.

Now that they have taken out the sleeping army, once they get Maree, they will no longer need to be as quiet in their mission. Elyza will want Jayson to know that they are there. She knows him too well. She knows he will send everyone to protect his biggest assets. Alicia and Lyndsey.

She turns down the hallway that the infirmary is in, and there are two guards standing watch outside the door. Her knives are already flying by the time the guards turn their heads. She pulls them out, and walks through the infirmary door. 

Maree is laying in one of the beds, and Jessika is standing over her with a tablet. Maree notices her first, and jumps off the bed. Jessika slowly turns to look at Elyza. The rest of the group aims their guns at Jessika.

“Stand down. She’s a friendly.” Elyza says, giving Jessika a nod.

Elyza walks over to Maree and starts looking her over. She lifts up Maree’s shirt to expose where her lacerations should have been.   
“Lyndsey discovered a formula that could replicate your healing abilities. They tested it on us.” Maree says.

Elyza’s eyes went wide. “Us?”

“Your Hodnes.” Jessika tells her. 

Elyza’s eyes went to Jessika. She could tell her eyes were darkening to the soulless black they would often get when she was really truly angry. Elyza doesn’t think that Jessika had ever seen her eyes like this before. Elyza starts walking towards her, when Jessika starts to back up, until she runs into the cart against the wall. 

“Where is she?” Elyza growls out. Jessika puts her hands up trying to keep Elyza back.

“Elyza you need to calm down.” Maree tells her. Elyza’s eyes snap to Maree. “They have her in a second phase of the experiment.”

Elyza turns back to face Jessika, and lets out a low growl. “What is the second phase?”

Jessika is crying now. Elyza grabs her by the shoulders and shakes her roughly. “What is the second phase, Jessika?”

“Elyza it’s not her fault…” Maree starts before getting a death glare from Elyza.

“In..Infec..” Jessika studders out, her voice getting lost at the end.

“What?” Elyza tries to make her voice less threatening.

“Infection.” Jessika states before closing her eyes and flinching, expecting Elyza to lash out at her.

Elyza is shaking with anger, but has enough self-control not to lash out at Jessika. “Where?” She asks through gritted teeth.

“Hostile lab, upstairs. I’m so sorry, Elyza.” Jessika tells her, but Elyza is already on her way out the door, before she can finish the sentence.

The group follows Elyza, out into the hallway. Elyza gets her rifle up while they walk. When they are halfway to the next turn, a soldier walks out of a room on the right. Elyza shoots him before his hand leaves the door knob. Once the reach the end, Elyza grabs Maree’s hand.

“I need you to go get Lyndsey. He probably has her locked up in his office, if she isn’t with him. Get her somewhere safe.” She commands in a tone, leaving no room for disagreement.

“Let me go get her.” Chris says. “Maree needs to help you guys. I’ll keep my bandana on, they will never know. I will be able to get to her without being noticed, they all know who Maree is. And she can show me the way.” He points to Jessika. 

Elyza admits it’s a good idea. She looks to Travis, being the father. He nods, and brings Chris in for a hug. 

“Be careful. Talk to us if there is any sign of trouble, and I will come find you.” Travis tells him.

Chris nods, and walks over to Nick. He gives him a hug, then shakes Strands hand. Maree gives him a quick hug as he passes by her, and he stops in front of Elyza. He holds out his hand to her.

“Don’t die, ok?” He says.

Elyza grabs his hand and brings him in for a quick hug. “Ste klir ai gona bro.” She tells him before turning away, and walking in the opposite direction, everyone following her but Chis and Jessika.

“I don’t know what that means.” He says to Jessika, shaking his head.

“Stay safe, my warrior brother.” She tells him as they walk to Jayson’s office.

“You speak Lost Boy? What is a branwoda?” He asks.

 

Elyza starts running for the Central Command wing of the complex. This is where Alicia, and the hostile lab are located. She doesn’t know what the infection phase of the experiment is, but it’s Jayson, so she has an idea.

“Elyza!” Maree calls out.

Elyza ignores her, and keeps running. A small group of soldiers rounds the corner and starts to open fire on her and the group. Elyza brings up her rifle and starts firing back. She hears Maree firing behind her and the clear the group in seconds. 

“Elyza, STOP!” Maree screams at her.

It still doesn’t get her to stop though. She keeps running, they are close to the Central command wing, which means she is close to Alicia.

“It’s about Alicia!” Maree yells to her, in one last effort. 

Elyza literally skids to a stop, and turn around to face Maree. “Tell me.”

“I need you to be prepared. Lyndsey told me the projected success rate of the serum.” She goes to put an arm on Elyza, but Elyza bats her hand away.

“We don’t have time for this Maree. Let’s go.” She turns around and starts running again. Elyza can’t grasp the idea that Alicia was experimented on. She does not need to hear about the numbers. She is going to stop the next phase from even beginning, and then they won’t have to worry about any success rates. She will not lose her Hodnes.

“Ok, fine, but what’s the plan?” Maree calls out, following her.

“Kill them all.” She says, taking out the trio of soldiers that come out of another room, running towards the wing.

“Elyza that’s not a plan! You’re going to get everyone killed.” Maree is starting to sound angry now.

Elyza growls, and comes to a stop. They are 2 corners away from the wide open space that makes up the Wing. She paces a few feet, and when she hears the marching of boots around coming in front of them, from the left hallway. She kneels to the ground and aims her scope in the direction that the soldiers will appear. She motions for the group to get down. She pulls a grenade off her vest and pulls the pin with her teeth. She listens and counts the seconds it will take, and throws the grenade. It bounces off the wall at the ends of the hallways and goes left into the unseen group of soldiers.

The grenade explodes, and Elyza motions for the group to remain down. Her and Maree listen for any signs of more combatants. Maree confirms she doesn’t hear any others with a shake of her head. Elyza motions for the group to follow her and they slowly move to the end and around the left corner. Elyza and Maree shoot into the skulls of the already dead, and still alive but injured men.

Elyza turns to Maree and the three guys. “Travis and Strand, keep an eye on our backs. Take out any stragglers that are not already in Central Command. Nick, you’re going to cover Maree and I. I will head upstairs to the hostile lab and get Alicia. If you see Jayson, you fucking keep him alive. He is MINE.” She growls. “Be careful.” She adds looking at Maree and Nick.

The walk the rest of the way, and around the next corner will be Central Command. This will hold the majority of the remaining Corp soldiers. All aiming their weapons, waiting for them. This is where Jayson will be. Alicia. 

Elyza pulls the two pins of her last grenades out, and turns the corner entering the open floor of the wing. She takes a quick look around. The horseshoe shaped top floor is lined with at least twenty soldiers, guarding the hostile lab, and command center. The ground floor has even more soldiers. She throws both grenades into the middle of the largest grouping, located about 30ft away near the bottom of the staircase. She grabs Nick by his vest, and slides across the floor behind a desk before they explode. 

 

Maree is right behind her, and after the explosion they both look at each other and say in unison “Let the bodies hit the floor.” Before they both jump up, and start shooting. Elyza aims for the soldiers on the top floor first. Glass shards start raining down, as her bullets penetrate the glass walls separating that floor from the openness of the wing. She empties the clip for her rifle, and throws it to the side, leaving half of the soldiers remaining on that floor. She grabs two of her pistols, and takes a look at what is left on the main level, as Maree is ducking behind the desk for cover while, she reloads. A bullet grazes her right cheek and she doesn’t even flinch. She just moves her eyes on the one who fired it, and blew him a kiss before sending a bullet of her own into his skull.

There are at least 15 left on the lower level, when Maree hops back up. That should be enough for Maree and Nick to handle. She needs to get upstairs. She glances over to the stairwell, looks like a dozen more reinforcements are coming down. She takes off for the stairwell, taking out two soldiers at a time, wielding dual pistols. 

Elyza get to the bottom of the steps, as she fires the last two bullets from the weapons. She drops the guns and reaches for her last two pistols. As she gets higher up the stairs the number of waiting men slows. She takes out the remaining four guys, but not before catching a bullet in her shoulder.

When she turns to her left the first thing she sees is Jayson hiding in the control room, barking orders to his lackeys over the radio. His eyes lock on hers, fear radiating out of his entire being. A growl rips through her, she pulls the trigger on both of her pistols, and the bullets slam into the large glass doors of the control room. The bullet proof doors of the control room. The bullets are stuck in the glass right where each of Jayson’s eyes are. 

She growls again. She turns her head in the direction of the hostile lab, and momentarily forgets about Jayson completely. She can just make out a full head of brunette hair before one of the soldiers guarding the room steps in her line of sight. She bares her teeth at him before shooting him, and the one next to him. Once their bodies fall, Elyza stops breathing. She can see more than a beautiful head of chestnut hair. She sees a terrified look on Alicia’s face, probably to match her own. Alicia then exhaustedly pulls herself up by her chained arms, and Elyza watches as she kicks a ghoul in the lab with her. How long has she been doing this? Elyza can make out sweat dripping from Alicia’s face. Or are those tears? She takes off in a sprint towards the room. There are still a couple soldiers left, they are shooting at her. Her bullet proof vest taking most of the hits, and her limbs catching only a few. She ignores it all.

Elyza shoots at the labs glass doors, the first one shatters. Before the glass even hits the ground, she lets off another round, meant for glass door number two, behind it. That one breaks as well. Her eyes gravitate towards Alicia, while the ghoul she kicked is still on the floor. Alicia turns her head in Elyza’s direction, a silent plea for help on her beautiful face. The infected, now standing and going in again for his meal, catches Elyza’s eye and she goes to fire the last shot. Before she can pull the trigger, her arms are pulled down, and an elbow is thrown into her throat. This causes the rounds to go into the floor, and Elyza to stumble back.

For the first time, in a long time, she has the wind knocked out of her, due to the sheer force of the crushing blow to her wind pipe. Before she has a chance to realize what she is doing, her hands drop the guns to grasp at her throat. She has never been hit like that before. As she is the only person able to match a blow that strong. Her legs are suddenly kicked out from under her, and she lands flat on her back. Before she knows it, two fists are now flying at her face, and a knee is thrown into her stomach, then stays put, with the owner putting all their weight into her. She manager to get a glance of who her attacker is, in between punches. It’s Sargent Morlee. They have a long rocky history. He was always jealous that she was advanced, and that Elyza always got all the girls. He became Jayson’s little lap dog, in hopes that Jayson would let him join the program as a subject. Looks like he finally got his wish.

“Elyza Lex.” He says throwing another punch. “The renowned soldier returns. Trying, but failing to save the day.” He continues his assault on her face. “I met your girl. Such soft, delicious, plump little lips she has, am I right? Jayson says so too, although I’m sure he has tasted a little more, you know him.”

Rage consumes her, and with a scream, she moves her head out of the way quickly, so one of his punches misses, and he hits the hard floor. The shock gives her a momentary advantage, she sticks her thumbs into both of his eyes, digging as far as she can and he howls in pain. He moves his knee from her stomach and is straddling either side of her. He grabs at her wrists and starts trying to pull them away, as he tries to also stand up. While he is focused on trying to get her thumbs out of his eyes, she is able to get both legs out from under his torso. She pulls back her thumbs, and kicks him in the chest, sending him flying back. 

Elyza is furious. She looks at Alicia, who looks like she can’t hold on anymore. Her chest heaving with exhaustion She searches the ground frantically for one of her guns, as she is too far to trust her knife, from this distance. She sees one that was kicked, about five feet away. Elyza slides on her knees to the gun, and jumps up to her feet. She watches as Alicia tries to pull herself up again, her arms give out before she can connect with the ghoul, and she misses the kick. She aims the gun at the ghoul, and pulls the trigger just as Morlee jumps up, taking the bullet to the head. 

Elyza quickly pulls the trigger a second time, and is met with a click, signaling an empty clip and chamber. “No!” She screams, grabbing at Alicia’s dagger on her thigh. She watches on in horror as the infected leans in to take a bite, Alicia trying everything she can to push the infected away with her knees. She pulls her arm back and throws the dagger with every ounce of strength she has. She watches as it tumbles end over end, through the air. It connects with the infected skull, and she takes off running. The ghouls body slowly falls to the ground, giving Elyza the perfect view of the crescent shaped bite to Alicia’s left bicep.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy FTWD day!! 
> 
> I hope you guys stick with me until the end. Probably about 2 more chapters... AH!

On her way to Alicia in the lab, Elyza throws a knife into the last soldier, as he was still shooting at her. She has had to have been hit at least ten times, her body under the vest riddled with bruises from the impact. She has many bullets in her arms, leg and shoulder, but she doesn’t care. Her whole body is numb, and it’s not because of the trauma it sustained or the blood loss. 

It’s because of the broken look on Alicia’s face. How her body is completely slack from exhaustion, that she can’t even hold her head up. Elyza flies into the room, and grabs for the chains. She pulls and breaks them, catching Alicia as her body slumps down. She sits them on the floor and she pulls Alicia into her lap, holding onto her as tight as she can, in hopes that it is not painful. She can’t control herself right now. She knows tears are falling down her face, when a sob rocks her chest.

“I’m so sorry, Hodnes. I’m so fucking sorry!” She yells, as she starts rocking them back and forth on the floor. She puts her face in Alicia’s hair, breathing her in.

“It’s going to be ok, Elyza.” Alicia says faintly.

Elyza’s heart shatters at the sound of her one loves voice. What is she going to do, if she won’t get to hear that voice every single day, for the rest of her life? Another sob escapes, and she can feel Alicia moving around in her lap to face her. She starts to pepper Elyza’s face with light kisses. Hungrily, she takes Alicia’s lips in her own. She breaks away when she feels the soft tears falling from Alicia’s eyes. 

She takes her thumbs and wipes away the tears from under Aicia’s eyes. That’s when she notices the now black streaks under Alicia’s eyes from where her thumbs had just touched. She looks down at her hands and notice they are covered in a black substance. Then she looks to Alicia’s bite. Black blood is oozing out of the wound. She snaps her eyes back to Alicia’s.

“What did they do to you, Hodnes?” She says, horrified at what could have happened to her heart, her love, her everything.

Alicia tries to hold onto Elyza, but Elyza never broke the leather straps around her wrists. She whips out a knife and cuts them for her, and then starts rubbing her wrists, and brings them up to her mouth to kiss. Alicia puts her head into the side of Elyza’s neck and takes a deep breath. She kisses it before explaining what happened.

 

Being here in Elyza’s lap feels so good, I can almost forget the last two days of my life. I put my face in her neck and breath in. The familiar scent of her, forcing more of my tears to fall. I kiss her neck. During the whole ordeal, I really tried to push the thoughts of never having this with her, again, as far away from my mind as possible. I needed faith. Now though, since she is right here, and I am feeling her. I am hearing her. Tasting her.. I can’t imagine losing this. I can’t imagine never having this again. I look down at my bite. It’s not a death sentence. Not for sure. There is a 50% chance I will overcome this. It could be worse..

“They created something out of your blood, that they believed will replicate your healing abilities. They tested it on Maree and I. It worked on her, Elyza. She’s safe.” I say trying to boost her mood, letting her know she won’t lose her sister. I feel her tense up, underneath me. “On the plus side, you’ll always be inside of me.” I sigh. “That was supposed to come out flirty, and sexy.” I tell her. Also, I was trying to wiggle my eyebrows, but even they are too tired.

I really tried to hold out as long as I could. I have no idea how long I was actually fighting that infected off, it felt like hours. Fuck, I’m tired. I’m scared, and yet I feel safe here in Elyza’s embrace. I feel her pulse beating against my skin. She’s alive, and that gives me comfort. I look at my arm again, seeing the black blood from the wound. I immediately wonder if Maree’s blood is black as well. If not, does that mean it failed?

“Can you stand, Hodnes?” She asks me.

“Can you just carry me?” I say, joking. Elyza thinks I’m being serious and hops up with me in her arms, bridal style. I smile, and pull her face towards mine, then kiss her. “I was only kidding Elyza. You can’t fight your way out carrying me. I can stand.” Probably.

She doesn’t put me down right away. She seems to be thinking about her odds of fighting while having me in her arms, knowing her. I kiss her again before regretfully having to leave her arms. I wince a little as the strained muscles in my body scream at me for making them leave their resting position. Elyza notices and goes to try and pick me up again. I gently push away her attempt, and give her a small smile.

“I’m ok.” I try and tell her, softly.

She nods at me. “Maree, report.” Elyza says, not taking her eyes off mine. A few seconds pass, and I notice the small twitch of her eyes. “Maree, report, now.” She looks to the entrance. “Daniel, report.. Chris, Travis..” She waits a few seconds, then rips the comms out of her and throws it against the metal wall, leaving a small dent.

“They jammed out signal.” She spits.

She walks over to the smashed doors of the lab and looks out into the surrounding area, before walking back over. She just looks at me, defeat starting to cross her features. She looks me over like she is memorizing every inch of me. I shake my head no, and reach out to grip her hand. I need her to have faith right now. This is not how our great love story is going to go down! I grab her by the collar of her vest, and pull her to me.

“This isn’t over. I’m not leaving you, and you’re not leaving me. No one is dying. We’re going to make it through this, like everything else we have faced. Because you are Elyza Lex, and I am Alicia Clark, and our story is not finished yet! It does not end here! You got me?” I give her my ‘I’m fucking serious, don’t test me right now, Elyza’ look.

I’m rewarded with an Elyza fucking Lex grin, and a ferocious kiss. “Ok. Good.” I tell her, a little wobbly from her lips. “Now, go find us some weapons. Let’s get this show on the road, I want to be back in our bed by nightfall tomorrow night.”

Elyza nods her head in understanding. “Of course, Hodnes.” She goes to walk out of the lab.

“And if by some miracle, you see a sandwich lying around grab that too. I’m fucking starving.” Her eyes light up at that statement like it could be the key to everything. I give her a weird look, as she heads out the door smiling.

While she is gone I walk over to the infected that bit me. Our dagger is embedded in its skull. I pull it out, cleaning it off. When I stand up, I get a look at myself in the reflection of the metal wall. My hair is a mess, and I have black smudged under my eyes, with tear tracks visibly showing. I roll my eyes. I’m sure this sight will strike fear into the hearts of military men. I rip off a piece of my shirt, and tie my hair up into a high ponytail. I try to wipe off my tear tracks but you can still see them. I look down at my arm, to the still wet black blood. I dip my fingers in it, and run them across my eyes, covering the bags and red rims from crying. I take three fingers and slide them down each cheek, completing my mask. I must admit, I look pretty fucking badass. 

Elyza walks in, and I turn around. She is carrying a few vests, guns, and sadly no sandwich. Which the fact of it makes me pout. When she looks at me she drops everything she is holding. Suddenly I remember I was just finger painting with my blood. I start blushing, trying to come up with something witty to stifle my embarrassment, when I notice her eyes are starting to turn black. She starts stalking towards me slowly, and I immediately know she is not angry. The look on her face screams hunger. Fuck, of all the times, this is when she wants to tear me to shreds. Fuck I want to let her!

“Elyza.” I say, voice cracking a little. “Now is not the time, for this.” I try to sound commanding. I try to sound like ripping her clothes off right now, and letting her ravish me to satisfy her hunger and mine, isn’t exactly what I am aching to do. It’s also extremely hard to portray that, when I’m clenching my thighs together so hard, I think they may get stuck like that. 

She stops half way from me, looks out the door, then quickly to me, debating. She shakes her head, and when she looks back to me, her eyes have gone back to normal. I don’t know whether to be happy, or offended, that she was able to shut it off so quickly. I’m still throbbing over here!

 

She takes a few calming breaths, and I can’t help the smug smile that spreads across my face. Ha! Maybe she wasn’t able to just turn it off, like that. “That makes you look very.. intimidating, Hodnes.” She tells me, her voice coming out in that perfect husky tone. 

The sexy tone makes me clothes my eyes. Seriously, if we don’t get on with this fight soon.. I’m going to fucking explode. Elyza must sense this, because she heads back to the items she dropped, and brings them over to me. She takes the strap that holds our dagger off her thigh, and puts it on my own. She picks up the dagger next and snaps it in. 

She gives me a quick kiss, afterwards. “I kept it safe for you, Hodnes.” I give her a smile. “You promised to model it nude for me, I couldn’t leave it behind.” She adds with a wink, while strapping a bullet proof vest on me. I roll my eyes, at her statement. That’s not the reason she couldn’t leave it behind. Well.. not the only reason. It’s our dagger.

She picks up another bullet proof vest, and straps that one to me as well. Then she puts her fist under her chin, staring at me, debating something.

“Are you sure two is enough?” I ask sarcastically, shifting under the sudden weight of the vests. There is no way I am wearing two of these things. They are not as light as you would think.

“You’re right, Hodnes.” She tells me, and goes to strip off her own vest to hand to me.

“Elyza.” I interrupt, and place a hand on hers, stopping her.

“I’m only wearing one of these things. They are too heavy and I can’t be weighted down. It will be fine.” I take off the second vest and throw it to the floor. I don’t include the fact that I’m still not one hundred percent sure that I will survive the bite, and that bullets are the least of my worries. 

She gives me an unhappy glare, before we hear a voice call out over the speakers in the lab. 

“Elyza.. This has been fun. It really has. I’ve missed you and your crazy antics. But why don’t you come out and see what I have brought for you?” We hear Jayson say. His voice echoes in my ears, and it makes me shudder. 

Elyza turns towards the door shielding me with her body. No one comes in. I don’t think anyone will come in, he’s luring us out. Elyza picks up a rifle and throws it over my head and shoulder. She then grabs the back of my head and pulls it to her. Our foreheads resting against the others. 

“Our story is not over.” She tells me.

“No, it’s not.” I say looking in her eyes. She kisses me. I don’t want to let go, but I do. She grabs her own rifle and we walk slowly out the door.

 

We walk out into the floor, overlooking the openness below. Jayson is standing front and center, hands behind his back, and looking brave with about fifteen guards standing behind him. I get a closer look, and I can see other people behind him too. My entire family are behind him, on their knees, and guns pointed at them. I can also see Maree, Lyndsey, and Jessika off to the side. I look closely at Maree, she looks to have been banged up quite a bit. I can see her red blood, coming from her split lip. Oh no. That’s not a good sign.

“Elyza, just give me Alicia, and you won’t have to watch me slaughter your family, for a second time.” Jayson calls out from below.

I freeze, and Elyza growls. She notices my still in movement, and comes over to me. “Hodnes?”

“You have to give me over to him.” I whisper, my throat tightening. “You have to save our family.”

“No.” She says angrily.

“Yes, you have too. Look at Maree Elyza. Look at her blood, it’s normal. Mine is, I don’t even know what the fuck mine is.” I say. 

“That doesn’t mean anything.” Elyza says through gritted teeth. 

“Ok Elyza, if that’s how you want to play it. Who should we start with first. Youngest to oldest maybe?” Jayson calls out.

Elyza lets out another growl, and grabs me by my uninjured arm, and leads me towards Jayson’s voice. Once we get to the edge of the floor, she lifts me up and jumps down. I barely have time to react, let alone scream, before we are on the main floor below. She puts me down, behind her, and turns to face Jayson. Holy fucking shit. I hit her in her shoulder before putting my hands on my knees. She could have warned a Hodnes, fuck!

Jayson has a huge smile on his face when I look over to him. Elyza has her rifle trained on in his direction, and I can see three soldier move in front of Jayson, aiming back at her.

“Take me instead.” Elyza says, looking to Jayson.

“Elyza, no.” I say. But Elyza puts her hand up, quieting me.

Jayson laughs at her. ”Oh Elyza, I have created something much bigger than you, in her. I am responsible for creating for the biggest jump in human evolution, to date! Also, you should know, Project Lex has been discontinued.” He backs up a few paces. “Strike team, terminate the subject.” 

“No!” I yell jumping in front of Elyza with my hands out, as the three guards pull their triggers. I am not fucking losing her, this is not happening! I might be infected anyway, it would be stupid for her to give her life when we have a family to save.  
I’m expecting to be hit with the three bullets, but I’m not. Nope. Something way more fucked up happened instead. The bullets are hovering in midair in front of me. I’m staring at them and they aren’t moving forward, just slightly shaking in the air. Kind of like what my hands are doing at this very moment. I look away from the bullets, and to my own hands. Am I fucking doing this? The bullets fall, once my eyes leave them.

No. Fucking. Way.

I turn to look at Elyza, who was not expecting what happened, to happen. She recovers quickly, and makes a click sound with her mouth before firing shots at the three soldiers guarding Jayson. I look around at my family and they have all pulled a blade from their boots, and have slammed them into the skulls of the remaining stunned soldiers, holding them. 

Jayson looks around frantically, and goes to pull a gun out of his holster. Elyza shoots the gun out of his hand, and shoots him once in the stomach, before going over to him and knocking him in the face with the butt of the rifle. She picks him up by his hair, and slams him onto a desk. His hands land palm down on the desk, and Elyza whips out two knives, and slams each into one of his hands, pinning him to the desk. He screams out in pain.

“Stay.” Elyza growls out to Jayson. 

I look around at my family who are all safe. There are no more soldiers holding guns. It’s just me, and my family, and well, fucking Jayson. I know Elyza has plans for him though. But the important thing is my family are all safe. They are staring at me like they aren’t quite sure if they should approach me, but I don’t care they are safe.

Elyza comes running up to me and picks me up off the ground in an embrace. “Hodes, were you hit? Are you ok?” She asks me.

I nod my head against her shoulder. “I’m ok. I’m ok.” I repeat, looking at my family who still haven’t moved. “Why won’t they come near me?” I whisper to her. 

“It’s your eyes. They haven’t returned to their normal color.” She tells me, putting me down.

My eyes? Do my eyes turn black like Elyza’s now? I can’t say that I’m mad! That was always so cool..and hot to me, anways. It probably doesn’t help that I’m wearing a mask of my own, black blood. “What’s going on with me?” I ask her.

She looks at Jayson, pulls out two more knifes, and looks back to me. “I don’t know, Hodnes. But we are about to find out.” Then walks over to Jayson, twirling the blades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda how I wished 3x07 of the hundred ended...
> 
> Anyways. Whaaaaat just happened?


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done!
> 
> Don't worry though, I'm working on a second part to the series!
> 
> Thank you again for reading this crap!

I watch as Elyza pulls one of the only still functional chairs, across the floor to a stop, in front of the desk Jayson is pinned to. She flops down on it hard, before slamming both of her knives into the wooden top, on either side of Jayson’s hands.

Jayson flinches at the act, still crying out in pain. “Elyza..” He starts, but stops when she pulls one of the knives out of the desk.

“Here is how this is going to work, fuck face. I am going to ask you some questions, and you’re going to answer them. You will not talk, unless it is to answer any of the questions I will be asking. And if you don’t answer my questions, or I feel like you’re not being entirely truthful.. Well, let’s just say, you really don’t want to do that.” She takes the point of the knife she is holding, and put it to his cheek, pushing his head over in our family’s direction.

“You see my friend over there, Daniel. He’s a former soldier of the Salvadorian junta. Do you want to know what his job was? His job was to torture the enemies, to produce information.” As she says this, I can see Jayson physically gulp. “Do you want to know his specialty?” She asks him, turning his head back to face her. She takes the point of the knife and brings it just to the entry point of the one in his right hand. She starts slowly dragging it across his arm, enough to stimulate the nerves throughout his skin. 

“He would flay the skin of his enemies. Slowly peeling back the skin, until the information he sought poured out as fast as his enemies blood. If you don’t answer my questions, he will make you. And if you lie to me..” She slams down the knife again, and reaches for the one stuck in his right hand. She starts pulling it slowly out of his hand, as he screams. Then she shoves it back in. With her one hand still on the right, she reaches for the knife in his left, and pulls them both out. Jayson screams again before falling to the ground.

“If you lie to me Jayson, I promise you, that I will flay your entire body myself.” She says this, before walking over to Maree, Lyndsey and Jessika. “Get him cleaned up a little and give him some water. Make sure that gunshot isn’t going to kill him. I have a lot of questions, and I don’t need him dying on me in the middle of getting them answered.” 

The three girls take him away, leading him into a room off to the right. Elyza comes over to me, and I slide into her arms. “It’s almost over?” I whisper.

“Almost, Hodnes.” She says into my hair. “You don’t have to be in there, while I do this.”

I look up at her, and give her a kiss to the side of her mouth. “Yes I do. I need to find out what’s going on with me. But thank you for giving me an out. Just another one of the many reasons why I love you, Elyza.”

She grabs my face, and kisses me hard. “Ai hod yu in, Alicia. No matter what happens, what we find out, I love you. For always. That will never change.” She looks around at our family, now starting to head over to us. “You are my home.” She whispers. “My Neverland.” 

I don’t have time to respond to that super fucking cute Elyza remark, as she lets me go and heads over to Daniel. She talks to him, Travis, and Strand, leading them into the middle of the room. The rest of the group heads over to me. My mom grips me up in a hug, followed by Nick, Chris, and Ofelia too. One big, giant family hug. Oh my fucking family. I smile.

After a minute, they all break away from me besides, Nick, and my mom. “Alicia, you need to stop getting yourself into positions like this.” My mom tells me.

I laugh. “This is the apocalypse, Mom. This is just what the World has become.” 

“You’re ok, Alicia? The bite? That thing you did..” Nick asks, as they pull away, to look at me while I answer.

“I don’t know.” I answer truthfully, starting to get agitated, as my stomach growls louder than Elyza does. “That is one of the questions were going to find out. The real question right now is, does anyone have any fucking food? If I don’t get any food soon, I might just start eating my own hand. Which I realize just now, that by saying that, doesn’t help the case about me not turning into a fucking zombie! But I’m hungry, and it’s starting to affect my mood, so someone please find me a snickers or something!” 

Elyza looks over at me, when my voice peaks at an unusual octave. She’s never really seen the hangry side of me before, as she has kept us pretty well fed. I won’t lie, it’ not an attractive sight. I watch as a smile graces her lips, before it disappears when she looks at someone coming over to me. She looks away, just as Jessika walks in front of me.

She is holding out a packaged bar of some kind. “Here, I had these made for Elyz.. the Lost Boys. It has all the nutrition needed.” She says looking me up and down, subtly.

This Bitch! Is she just trying to Mean Girls me right now, with these bars? Sorry Bitch, Elyza will love me at any size! Before I can say that out loud or do anything, Elyza is next to me. She takes the bar from her, with a smile. “Thank you, Jessika.” She tells her, and my glare then moves to my girlfriend. 

Elyza pushes me away from Jessika, and towards the back of the wing. She opens the package, and rips off a chunk before handing it to me. I take the piece and pop it into my mouth, but don’t stop glaring at her. Damnit! This bar is amazing. I shoot my glare over to Jessika. Why couldn’t it be horrible. I look back to Elyza.

“These are good. She must have made it with extra.. huh? What is that I taste? Cup of flour, pinch of salt, a double extra dose of love, for Elyza!” I fold my arms, not taking my eyes off of her. “Who is she?”

“You want to do this now, Hodnes?” She asks me. Ripping off two more chunks of the bar. One for me and one for her. 

I snatch both chunks out of her hands, and throw them in my mouth. “Yes.” I say with my mouth full.

“Fine.” She says, ripping off another piece and throwing it in her own mouth, before I could grab it. “She is a friend.” She says simply.

I scoff at her, and roll my eyes. “Don’t you lie to me, Elyza Lex.” I can hear her sigh.

“Ok. She was a little more than a friend. Occasionally.” She says holding out the bar, like it’s an offering of peace. I side eye her, and do not take the bar.

“And now?” I ask.

“And now, there is you. There is only you, and there will only ever be you, Hodnes.”

I take the bar from her. “Good answer.” I tell her. Then I grab her by her vest and kiss her. Only half hoping that Jessika is watching. No. No. That’s a lie. I definitely made sure that Bitch was watching.

“It’s a very good sign that you are so hungry, Hodnes.” She says after we break away. “That is a side effect of the enhanced healing. You need more energy, than normal.” 

“Seriously?” I ask. “That has to be the stupidest side effect I have ever heard of. We are in an apocalypse, Elyza!” I take one more bite of the bar, and hand it back to her. We start walking back to the group. “I can’t be this hungry all the time Elyza. Do you know what will happen? I won’t be in control of the things I say or do. I mean, like I go straight for the jugular when I’m this hungry. Elyza I will become a crazy person!” 

“Then nothing will change.” Chris calls out, laughing at his believed witty comment. I shoot him a look. “Please don’t hurt me.” He says stepping behind Nick.

“Hodnes.” She says, stopping me. She puts both hands on my shoulders. She looks very serious. “I will never let you go hungry. I will find you food, or I can hunt you any animal you would like to eat. Ok, you do not need to worry. Now please calm down. You are scaring the children.” She looks at Chris, who nods.

Lyndsey suddenly steps out of the room where Jayson is being held, and she calls us over. Elyza motions for Daniel, and the three of us walk over. 

“Ok. He’s cleaned up and alert. You guys shouldn’t have any problems getting answers from him.” She gives me and Elyza each a kiss on the cheek, before heading out with the rest of the group. Elyza looks at me, and I can see her eyes beginning to darken. My heart starts to race a little bit, and she whispers “for always, Hodnes” before walking into the room. Daniel enters next, while I hesitate for a second. I take a deep breath and walk through the door.

When I walk in, I see Maree is sitting on a desk, holding one of her knives, twirling it through her fingers. She is staring daggers at Jayson. I know she is itching to get her hands on him. When I finally look at Jayson, I see he is in the same position that I was in previously. His hands are chained above his head, feet barely touching the ground. 

His eyes go to me, and Elyza pulls her fist back, and slams it into his face. “Rule number one, asshole, don’t you fucking look at her. Rule number two, don’t you fucking talk to her. And rule number three, you answer my questions and truthfully tell me what I want to fucking hear. Do you understand?”

Jayson doesn’t say anything, just stares at her. Elyza clicks her tongue, making Daniel stand up and pull a long knife out of his belt.

“I understand.” Jayson says.

“Great.” Elyza says, pulling out a knife, to play with. “What are the odds of Alicia surviving the bite?”

“One hundred percent.” He says.

My eyes go wide. What the fuck? I was not expecting that answer, and neither was Elyza. She growls and slams the knife into Jayson’s thigh. “I said no lies!” She yells.

“I’m not lying!” Jayson yells back at her. “There was a fifty percent chance of her surviving the first trial. If the subject were to survive that, it was successful.”

“Then why did you have her chained up in a room with one of the infected?” Elyza snarls, pulling the knife from his thigh.

He screams out in pain, as Elyza paces in front of him. She lets him catch his breath, before she asks him again. “If you knew she would survive the bite, why did you have her chained up, fighting against an infected, Jayson?”

He takes a few breaths, baring his teeth at Elyza. “It was believed that strong emotions would trigger her enhancements.”

“And what are those?” She asks. She gets right into his face, sticking the tip of her knife under his throat. “What was it that you did to her, Jayson? What did you do to Ai Hodnes.” She is questioning him in two things. What my enhancements are, and if he physically touched me. She is digging the tip of her dagger so hard into his throat, I am scared that she will cut him open before we get answers. 

Don’t get me wrong, I know Jayson needs to go. I’m all for that, but I need to know what the fuck is going on with me first. I don’t want to interrupt her directly, so I softly clear my throat. It works, and it pulls Elyza back from her anger a bit. She pulls the knife away after a second.

“Daniel.” She says, turning her back on Jayson. Her eyes lock on mine, in a silent apology. She walks over to Maree, and whispers something in her ear. Maree nods, and then leaves the room.

“They call it push.” Jayson says, before Daniel can finish cutting his shirt away. “The government has been working on it for years. Then I created you, and you were the top candidate for the trail. But then you escaped the compound. After the infection spread, the remaining government offered their services in bringing you in. Too finish the trial, and start mass producing the soldiers. Lyndsey changed the game when she figured out how to replicate your healing, so we didn’t need you anymore.”

“So you decided to try it out on Alicia? Why?” She asks him.

“It’s personal.” He says locking eyes with me. I shudder. 

She punches him in the face. “What was rule number one, you fucking prick!” She takes a step back, and looks at me to calm herself down. We have that effect on each other. She is able to take a deep breath, and get back to the task at hand.

“What is push? What can she do?” She asks.

Jayson starts laughing. “I’m not telling you another damn thing. I’m done playing your game Elyza. You can flay me all you want. You can kill me now, I don’t care. But you know what, it doesn’t end with me. With my death. You will have all of the remaining US Government after you. She is their property. Your sisters are their property. And you.” He laughs harder. “You have always been their property.”

This mother fucker is starting to piss me off. My hands are starting to shake, with my anger.

Elyza steps up and looks him in the eye. “I’m no one’s fucking property. Let them come for me. I’ll take them down too.” She says, waving her hands around. “I just have one more question. Why did you have to kill my family?”

A sick smile spreads across his face. “Love.” He says.

“What about it?” She asks, stepping a foot back from him.

“You craved love the most out of all the children, did you know that? We couldn’t break you of it. Not the love for your Lost Boys. We learned early on how to manipulate you with it. Love is your biggest weakness Elyza.”

She looks at him, pondering what he said. She nods her head at him. “I agree with you, Jayson. Love is my biggest weakness. But it’s also my biggest strength.” She tells him, think kicks her leg out lightning fast, and we hear a crunch. She kicks again, and we hear another snap, as she breaks both of his legs.

Maree walks into the room, she has two infected buy the backs of their shirts. She walks them over to where Jayson is. They are snapping at him, reaching out their hands to grab him. I shudder, remembering what that feels like. He is still crying out from the pain in his broken legs, I don’t think he has even seen the infected yet. 

“I would have loved to watch you fend off these infected, for every fucking second you made Ai Hodnes do it for, but I am sadly running out of time.” She goes to turn out the door.

“Wait!” Jayson calls out. “Wait! I’ll tell you anything. I’ll tell you about push! Please.”

What a little bitch. Doesn’t mean I won’t use it to my own advantage. “Tell me.” 

He looks at Elyza, instead of me, probably not wanting to tempt her. “It’s a type of telekinesis. She can expel her energy into moving, or stopping objects.”

“Anything else?” I ask.

Still looking at Elyza, he shakes his head. “This is all the Admiral disclosed. The only time I saw it in the field, is what she did, stopping those bullets meant for you.” He stops for a second thinking. “I should have known her emotions about your safety would exceed her own, bringing out the enhancements.” He laughs to himself. 

“That’s because love is my greatest strength, as well.” I turn and walk out of the room. 

“Elyza, please!” I hear him plead. “No, Elyza! Wait! Please.”

Daniel walks out the door, followed by Maree. ELyza is still in the room when his screaming starts. It lasts for a few minutes. When it stops, I hear two gunshots, knowing neither were for Jayson. She finally emerges and closes the door behind her. Maree and Lyndsey are waiting for her. She pulls them into a hug.

“It’s over.” She tells them both. “The Lost Boys are free.”

I smile, and let them have their moment. I walk over to my mom and I let her pull me into her arms. “I’m going to be ok, mom. I’m immune.” I tell her, and she starts to cry.

“Are you sure?” She asks. 

“I’m sure.” I hold up my arm to her. It’s already starting to heal. She takes my arm, and kisses the bite, and starts to cry harder. Nick, Chris, and Travis join us. My mom doesn’t break away from me, so the all take turns hugging us both.

A minute later, I hear Elyza clear her throat. I look up and find her waiting just outside the little circle of my family. Chris looks at her, and back to everyone else. A smile graces his lips as he grabs Elyza, into a big hug. Nick laughs before joining in. I drag my mom with me, and we grab onto them all.

“Hey I helped too!” Maree calls out, before running and jumping on the dog pile of people.

“Branwodas, I hate you all.” I hear Elyza say with a groan. “Maree, you better not be naked!”

Laughter erupts throughout the family, before I break up the love fest. The euphoric feeling of winning taking over everyone. I know Elyza has come a long way, but even this could be a little much for her. The family knows this, and walks away giving us some space. 

“Are you ok?” I ask Elyza. Giving her a long kiss, before letting her respond.

“It’s over, Hodnes. He is dead, and my fallen family has been avenged. I have my sisters, my new family, and I have you.” She kisses me. “I have you.” She repeats.

I smile wide at her. “For always.” She kisses me again. 

A loud, high pitched noise breaks our kiss. Every computer, or TV screen within the room starts flashing with an emergency broadcast signal before switching to a live feed. We can see an American flag covering a wall, before a man sits down on screen. 

He looks into the camera before speaking. “This is Admiral Stroker. The highest ranking officer of the US military. I wish to speak with Ms. Elyza Lex. I believe talks of an arrangement can be made.”

I look to Elyza, her jaw is clenched, as she is staring at the screen closest to us. I start shaking my head. We were so close. 

So. Fucking. Close.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are. This is the end to the first part of Project Lex. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who took the time to read this, I hope you follow me in to the next part of the series.

Everyone’s eyes are on the screens, but mine. Mine are on Elyza. I have one of her hands in both of mine, and she is trying to pull away. She wants to go talk to this man. I don’t want her to go talk to him. I want to go back to thirty seconds ago when we were kissing, and happy, because everything was over. This man isn’t going to bring happiness. This man is going to bring trouble. He will try and make Elyza angry, just like they all do! She deserves a little while to be happy.. with me.. naked. 

“Elyza, it would very much be in your best interest to speak with me. It would also be in Alicia’s best interest. Maree’s. Lyndsey’s. Chris’s. Would you like me to continue, or do you get where I am going with this?” Stroker’s voice rings out on the multiple screens.

I feel Elyza tense up beside me, and turn still as stone. I then hear a low growl, and Elyza tries to pull away again.

“Hey Elyza?” Maree calls out in a fake whisper, stopping Elyza in her attempt to move. “Did he list us correctly in the order of importance to you?” She gives Elyza a thumbs up, trying poorly to block it from Lyndsey’s sight. “I knew you loved me more than Lyndsey.”

Lyndsey punches Maree in the arm. “Idiot! He got us mixed up. She definitely loves me more. Elyza, tell her I’m right.” 

“At least you made the list!” Nick calls out, playing along with the other Lost Boys.

Elyza looks at me, and I can see her a little more relaxed. I let go of her hand, and she brings it up behind my head. She pulls me into a kiss. “No matter what happens.” She whispers. She looks at me, finishing what she wants to say with her eyes. 

Elyza walks over to the group, ignoring the Admiral on the screen. “The wizard of Oz over there, only got one name right on that list.” She gives me a wink. 

Chris raises his hand. “It was me! It goes, Me, Madison, Daniel, my dad..” 

“Miss Lex! I’m not sure you understand..” Stroker starts, but is interrupted by Elyza.

“Be assured, that I understand the situation just fine, Admiral..?” She says looking at the nearest camera.

“Admiral Richard Stroker, the highest ranking..” He is cut off by fits of laughter between Elyza and Maree. They are laughing so hard, that Maree falls on the floor grabbing her stomach. 

“Admiral Dick Stroker!” Maree calls out, before doubling over again. “Nice to meet you, Admiral Rub One Out!”

“Say, what mighty fine weather we’re having, Admiral Jacking Off” Elyza says. 

“That was lame, Elyza. Be more creative. Admiral Slap the Salami, is the highest ranking officer. Show some respect.” Maree says. 

“What you think you know more than me, Goufa?” Elyza retorts, raising an eyebrow at Maree.

Maree eyes Elyza, before she takes in a huge breath continuing. “Beating the bait, Beating the Bishop, Beating the Dummy, Beating the Snake, Beating the Stick, Beating your Meat.”

“Bet you can’t get ten more. Also in one breath. And you’re not allowed to use beating again.” Elyza challenges.

 

I go to sit down in a chair. This is going to take a while. Lyndsey follows, and sits on my lap, since I have the only chair. 

“They have to get it out of their system.” She tells me.

I let out a long sigh. “I know.” Then I put my head on the back of her shoulder.

“Fine. Easy.” She takes in another huge breath. “Choke your Chicken, Choke Kojak, Chokin Charlie til he Throws up, Couch Hockey for One, Crank the Shank, Date Miss Michigan, Date Mother Palm and her Five Daughters..” She runs out of breath. 

“Hey Babe. Did you count? How many was that?” Maree calls to Lyndsey. “Babe, where you even listening? Babe, come on, I really need your support right now!”

“I saw Maree, real funny and clever. I couldn’t be prouder.” Lyndsey says, while using a discarded paperclip to clean under her nails, not paying attention at all.

“My turn, that was only seven. Props for having them in alphabetical order though. Gee, I sure hope I can do better.” Elyza states. Maree gives her a smug smile, then waves Elyza on. 

Elyza mimics Maree’s big breath, even though I know she won’t need it. Elyza can hold her breath for 3 minutes. “Drain the Dragon, Drain the Monster, Drain the vain, Dropping a Line, Firm your Worm, Fist Fuck, Fist your Mister, Five Against One, Five Finger Knuckle Shuffle, Five knuckle Olympics, Flogging your Dong, Flogging your Log..” 

“Elyza!” Dick yells, getting very impatient. I kind of forgot he was still waiting, to be honest.

Elyza ignores him and continues. “Hand Job, Hands on Training, Hand to Gland Combat, Having a Roy..”

“Damnit!” Maree calls out. “I was going to use Hand to Gland Combat!”

“Having a Roy?” Chris asks.

Elyza points to herself. “Australian.” 

“Soldier, if you don’t stop your childish bullshit right now, I will bomb that entire compound with you still in it.” Stroker says.

“Alright, Admiral Stroke Off..” Elyza starts.

“Admiral Stroking it.” Maree says quickly.

“Stroking your Goat.” Elyza replies

“Stroking the Stallion.” Maree laughs at herself.

“Dropping Stomach Pancakes!” Chris calls out. 

Everyone stops and stares at him. Even the Admiral seems to be disgusted. After a minute the Admiral breaks the silence.

“Good bye, Miss Lex.” Dick says, going to get up from his chair.

“Wait. Wait. Sorry, Dick. We were just having some fun. Roos, that was fucking disgusting. I love it, and you win.” Elyza says.

Maree stomps her foot. “Are you kidding me?” She walks over to where Chris is sitting, and glares at him. He gives her an arrogant smile, and she pops him in the back of the head. Then she immediately lights up, and squeals. “Oh my god. I never had a younger brother to push around! I’m about to do to you everything Elyza, has ever done to me.” She smiles an evil smile, and pats his head. 

He looks to Elyza, and she gives him an apologetic look. “Sorry Roos. That’s not going to be fun for you. I have done a lot of shit to that girl.” She shakes her head.

“If we could get down to business Elyza. We still have many things to discuss.” Stroker says.

Elyza turns to the camera. “What is it you would like to discuss, Dick? Are you here to tell me to hand myself, my girlfriend, and my sisters over to you and you will then, in turn, let our family live safe and sound in whatever government facility you are hiding away in?”

Dick sits there in silence for a minute. He clears his throat. “In so many words. Yes.”

“Thought so, Dick. Will you allow us some time to talk it over?” She says to him. 

“What..” I start, but am stopped by Lyndsey.

Lyndsey leans back and gets close to my ear. “She’s stalling. She would never give you, or us over to anyone.”

I nod, blushing for having thought that stupid thought to begin with. She squeezes my leg, and we go back to listening in on the conversation, now that it has progressed from masturbation jokes.

“Of course. I will give you an hour. Also, I am not Jayson, Miss Lex. We don’t want to cause you, Alicia, or your sisters any harm. We simply wish to save the human race. You and your family will be safe here, you have my word.”

Elyza sends a fake smile into the camera. “That information should help with the talks, Dick. We will have your answer within the hour.” She salutes him, and the screen goes back to the emergency broadcast sign, after he nods to her.

Elyza doesn’t say anything, she just walks over to Lyndsey. “I need your help. I’m not being another fucking science experiment, and neither are any of you. It’s going to be The Corp all over again, with the hiding and the chasing. Can you figure out how to blow this place up? Make it look like something Jayson had in place, as a failsafe of some kind?”

Lyndsey looks offended. “Can I.. I’m the smartest fucking person on the planet, Elyza. Don’t you insult my intelligence!” 

Elyza just smiles at her. “Of course, Lyndsey, I must have forgot. I haven’t been around you in the last few weeks, and without you reminding me every single fucking day.. it must have slipped my mind.”

Lyndsey reaches out to cup Elyza’s face. “Apology accepted. However, I will make it my mission in life to never, ever, let you forget it again.” She gives Elyza a little slap, with her hand, and gets up. 

“Hey Babe, do you want to hear everything I already have planned for the little shit? Remember that time when I was ten, but you guys were older and started getting pubes and were all proud. Then Elyza shaved General Kusick’s back hair and my eyebrow while we were sleeping, and got her hands on all that super glue.” Maree says, as she follows Lyndsey, who is heading to go upstairs.

Before they can make it too far, Elyza calls them back for a minute. She meets them half way and starts whispering in Trigedsleng. They are too far away to hear, but she is talking so fast I don’t think I would understand much, anyway. Both Maree and Lyndsey’s eyes go wide. Lyndsey looks to me real fast, but catches me watching and turns her eyes back on Elyza. They finish their discussion, and Elyza comes back over to me.

Elyza squats down, and rests her arms on my legs. “What’s the plan?” I ask, while running my fingers through her hair. She closes her eyes at the contact, and hums pleasantly at the feeling. “The whole plan. Even the part of the plan you are trying to hide from me.”

“The plan, Hodnes, is to trick them into thinking we all blew up, long enough for us to disappear.” She kisses my knee, and stands up.

“And the part you are trying to hide from me?” I ask.

“Hodnes.” She warns. “We don’t have time for a fight right now.”

I stand up, starting to get angry. “You bet your ass, we fucking do. You don’t get to keep me in the dark, Elyza.”

She stares at me for a minute and then calls everyone over. This is bad if she needs witnesses. I cross my arms, and don’t take me eyes off of her.

“The Admiral wants to take your daughter from you, and use her as a human fucking blood bag. They want to keep her in a lab, and poke her, prod her, and probably run her through multiple excruciating tests.” She is looking at my mom and Travis, then looks to me. “I will never let that fucking happen. So I have a plan.”

She walks over to one of the windows, and looks out onto the grounds of the compound. “Jayson wouldn’t have stopped until he found us or we were dead. We’re going to make the Admiral believe we are dead, so that gives us a chance to disappear, before he possibly learns the truth. We have an hour until he wants our answer. In a few minutes I’m going to have you guys leave. You will need to get as far away from the compound as you can. I am having Lyndsey destroy the compound, during the live feed with the Admiral.”

She said ‘You will need to get as far away as possible’. I can hear my heart pounding in my ear, and I am starting to get dizzy. “You’re staying.”

Elyza nods her head. “I am staying. But just long enough to make it believable.”

“What the fuck does that mean Elyza?” I yell. My palms are starting to sweat, and my breathing is becoming labored. I start taking steps towards her.

She puts her chin out, and looks me in the eye. “It means, Hodnes, that I will be speaking with the Admiral, right before the compound explodes, to make it seem like we are all still here. Lyndsey is giving me something to remotely cut the video feed, and then I will meet you at the rendezvous point before the building explodes.”

She is still hiding something. I know in my gut that she is not telling me something.

“How long will you have to get to safety?” I ask her. I am right in front of her now.

I can see her jaw clench, and she looks back at our family. “Long enough.” She says before looking back to me.

Liar. Fucking liar! “You asshole!” I go to push her, but before I make contact she goes flying back 10ft into the window. The window is bullet proof and barely cracks, it’s so thick. Everyone gasps around me. I’m so stunned, I forget my anger, and go running over to Elyza. 

“The fuuuck?” I hear Maree call out, from the stairs. Her and Lyndsey come running over to Elyza, like the rest of the group.

“Oh my god, Elyza. I’m so sorry, are you ok?” I ask her. I’m down on the ground in front of her.

“Wow, Hodnes.” Elyza says, laughing. “I have definitely met my match.”

I stand up, and remember why I pushed her in the first place. “How long do you have to get back to me, Elyza? Tell me you aren’t about to pull some hero bullshit and sacrifice yourself. You promised you wouldn’t leave me.”

Elyza stands up too. “I will have plenty of time, Hodnes. I will cut the feed five minutes before the explosion. I am a very fast runner, and will be out of the blast radius, with time to spare.”

“That doesn’t seem like enough time.” I can feel tears starting to build from my fear.

“Hodnes, I can run a mile in under two and a half minutes.” She reaches out to cup my cheek and I let her.

“Why do I feel like you’re not telling me something.” I just have this feeling. Something is off. I know it.

“It’s going to be fine. Just make sure you and our family are safe.” She leans in to kiss me. “Remember, I’m Elyza fucking Lex, Hodnes. Don’t worry.” She winks at me, before giving me another kiss. 

She better not be fucking lying to me, I swear to fucking god. I kiss her harder, and pull her body as close as I can get it into mine. This better work out.

“Maree, stop that.” Chris says, bringing me back to reality, and forcing us to break our kiss. 

We look over, and Maree has her hands out towards Chris. She is trying to push him without touching him, like I had done to Elyza.

“I already told you, Jayson only gave you the healing serum.” Jessika tells her.

“Well it doesn’t hurt to try, now does it?” She whirls around fast on Jessika, and throws her palms out, having a strained expression on her face. “Alicia am I doing it right? Is this what you did? Show me how your fingers were. Was it like this?” She wiggles her fingers around.

“Ok enough, Maree.” Elyza says. “Let’s load you guys up some vans, we have a half hour until show time.” She takes me by the hand and we walk out of the wing. 

Elyza takes us to the armory first. Everyone loads as much into their arms as possible. Then we head to the garage. We pack everything away, and everyone comes to wish Elyza luck. Once everyone is done, it’s just me and her outside the vans.

“You promise you’re going to be ok, Elyza? You’re not lying to me?” I ask her, while she has me tight in her arms.

“I promise everything will be alright, Hodnes.” She says kissing my hair, taking in a deep breath.

“That’s not what I asked.” I pull away and look at her.

“I promise I will be ok.” She says, before kissing me. Then she puts her forehead to mine. “I love you, Hodnes. For always.”

“I love you too, Elyza. Please don’t leave me ok. Please? Just run as fast as you can to me, and be careful ok. Please?” I beg. I’m squeezing her arms so tight, I almost expect there to be bruises. 

“I will. You be careful as well.” She kisses me again, and whispers something I haven’t heard before, and don’t understand. “Now go, you only have fifteen minutes.” She pushes me lightly towards one of the van doors.

“What did you say?” I ask her.

“I’ll tell you when I see you, soon ok.” She kisses me again and then backs up to let the door close. I don’t take me eyes off her. 

“I forgot one more thing to tell her, about the video feed.” Lyndsey says before jumping out of the van. I watch as they exchange a few words, and I almost jump out of the van to join them. Suddenly I’m having second thoughts, the longer we sit here about to drive away from Elyza. I go to try and open the van door but it doesn’t open. Elyza probably hit the child safety lock on the door, like she has done before. Lyndsey hugs Elyza, and kisses her on the cheek, and starts walking back to the van before I can climb over the back seat to escape out the other side. 

She hops in and shuts the door. I turn around to watch Elyza, as Travis starts driving us out of the garage. Elyza holds up one hand, as I watch her get farther and farther away. 

“Wait!” I call out, not turning away from her. I can’t do this. Something doesn’t feel right. “Let me out!” I go to turn around, and climb over Lyndsey, when I’m met with Jessika’s face instead. 

One of her hands are on my shoulder, and the other is at my neck. “I’m so sorry.” She tells me.

I look at her like she is crazy, then I feel the prick in my neck. She pulls out the needle, and my eyes go wide. “You fucking Bitch.” I say. I can feel my eyes starting to shut, as the sedatives she just injected me with start to kick in. 

 

Elyza makes sure to pop down the child lock on the van door when she closes it. She knows Alicia, knows she will try something to stay. Elyza can’t risk it. She needs her Hodnes to be safe. Lyndsey exits the van and comes up to her. 

“You’re a fucking liar. Why did you tell her five minutes when you know damn well you are only giving yourself one and a half?” Lyndsey looks at Elyza with fire in her eyes, before softening a bit. “I shouldn’t give this to you since you’re being a fucking idiot, but I’m an amazing person who can’t help but shine bright. And I know you’re just doing what you believe is right. So don’t fuck this up.” She puts a folded up piece of paper into Elyza’s pockets. 

“What is it?” Elyza asks going to get it out.

“Don’t. Not yet. Just tell me you have a plan.” Lyndsey says.

“I do have a plan. I need you to give this to Jessika, she will know what to do with it. Then I need you to take everyone to the closest safe house. If I don’t show up by nightfall..” 

Lyndsey stops her with a hug. “You don’t even need to finish that sentence, because you will arrive by nightfall. I believe in you. I love you, Elyza. You fucking Dick.” She walks back to the van and hops in.

Elyza watches as her family starts to drive away. As her love drives away. She holds up a hand to Alicia, and watches as she tries to get out of the van. Jessika sticks her with the shot, and Elyza knows that at least her heart will be safe. Her heart will be very angry. Very, very angry, but safe. 

She heads back into the building through the garage. She runs through the hallways, preparing what she can. She makes sure the elevator is at the top floor. She double checks that she still has Jayson’s access card in her pocket, and makes sure she has the remote ready to cut the feed. She runs back to the Central Command Wing, eager to get this over with. 

Elyza gets into the wing, and starts to check over her weapons. She makes sure to get all the knives she can, hand guns, and ammo. She straps a rifle over her shoulder, and checks her watch. There is five minutes left before the compound is set to self-destruct.

She remembers the paper Lyndsey put in her pocket. She opens it up, and it’s a picture. It’s a picture of Alicia. She gets angry for a minute, because it’s a surveillance photo, but quickly loses her anger in the sweet smile plastered on Alicia’s. It was taken at the church, during one of the training sessions. They fucking knew where she was the whole time. Well Elyza isn’t going to let that happen again. She folds up the picture and puts it in her vest pocket, right over her heart. 

She checks her watch again, and now she only has four minutes. It would be just her luck that the Dick would be late. Before she could worry too much the screens flicker and Dick is back sitting in his chair.

"What up, Dick." Elyza says smiling. She is internally counting the seconds.

 

"Soldier. Have you reached a decision?" He asks.

"We have. We would like to take you up on your offer." She is twirling a knife in her hand. "How does this work? Do you come and get us? Where are you even riding this out?"

"We have a massive fleet of ships, and have made our own floating community in the Atlantic Ocean. We will send our people to come and get you, Elyza. You, Alicia and your sisters will go down in history as the saviors of the human race. I'm proud of you. I'm proud to call you.."

Elyza pretends to be shocked at something to her left, and then cuts the feed. She thinks she could probably win post-apocalyptic Oscar for her performance. She doesn’t waste any time and starts sprinting. She has one minute and thirty seconds to make it down to the basement, and through the tunnels below. This was how she escaped the first time, and hopes Jayson doesn't have them closed off, or buried.

She makes it to the elevator in less than fifteen seconds, and doesn’t think twice before jumping down the elevator shaft. She falls the ten stories underground. When she lands she pries the doors open, and jumps onto the platform. She takes off again, and has a minute left. 

Her heart is pumping and her legs are burning, giving the effort she is putting into running. It takes her twenty seconds to get to the tunnel access door. She has Jayson’s key card out, and slides it through the scanner. The red light blinks signaling an error. 

“Fuck. Not now!” She says as she tries again. The red light blinks another time, and Elyza almost loses her temper and punches the fucking scanner. She wipes the card on her pants, and slides it in again. The green light flashes and there is a beep, before the locks on the door disengage. The door starts opening automatically as it is on a motor. It’s taking too long, so she tries to help push it open faster. She can hear the motor whine in protest to her strength and she slips through once the crack is big enough for her. She sprints as fast as she can to the blast door in front of her, that leads into the tunnels. She starts spinning the wheel lock to open it when she hears the first round of explosions. She doesn’t look back knowing the fire would be at her any second. The lock springs free and she opens the door when the heat hits her back. She has enough time to get behind the door and tries to close it. But the force of the blast is way too strong. She puts every ounce of strength into pushing the door, but its’s useless, even with her enhanced strength. The door flies back open, causing her to fly into the wall hard. She hits her head, resulting in the loud crack of her skull. She feels the fire licking up her arms and legs, but the door is protecting her from most of the fire. 

After what feels like hours, the flames recede, and die out. Elyza tries to move but she can’t. She knows there is major damage to her head. Possibly even a skull fracture. Her lungs burn, as she tries to hold on to consciousness. She needs to get to Alicia. She’s needs her to know she’s alive, that she is ok. She needs Alicia to yell at her for having her sedated. She needs a kiss from her, a smile. She just needs her Hodnes. 

“My fight is not over.” She thinks, before her world is taken over by darkness.

 

 

Epilogue

The whole group stands at the safe house as the sun sets. Alicia is still sedated, and is sleeping in one of the vans. Everyone else is outside, watching in the direction of The Red Weather Corp compound. Lyndsey is cradled into Maree’s arms, tears falling down her face.

“She made it.” Chris says. “It’s Elyza. I know she did. She could just be held up by something. Do we have to leave? Can we just wait a little while longer?” Chris is looking to his dad. Begging him to just give her a little more time.

Travis shakes his head. “She told Lyndsey, that we are to leave at nightfall, Chris. I’m sorry.” He goes to bring Chris in for a hug, but Chris dodges it.

“She fucking made it.” He says, before going into the van that Alicia is in.

Everyone starts piling into the vans. Lyndsey and Maree are the very last to enter. Maree takes out her knife and goes to the wall of the house. She starts carving something into the siding. She looks at it, and then turns to walk to the van. Lyndsey smiles as she reads what Maree wrote. ‘Went East, Bitch.’

 

Alicia’s eyes shoot open, several hours after they left the safe house. 

“Elyza.” She says, holding her hand to her heart.

 

At the same time, miles away, Elyza’s eyes do the same.

“Hodnes.” Elyza whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you don't hate me!
> 
> I promise to have at least the first chapter of the next story out within a day or two. 
> 
> Thank you again and again and again for your time!
> 
> Much love, friends!


End file.
